Ange ou Démone : Les premiers instants
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: ! Attention ! Cette fiction est réservée à un public adolescent voire adulte ! /!\ Basée sur une fusion entre Monmusu Quest, un visual novel hentai japonais, et Pokémon, Ange ou Démone nous raconte l'histoire de Nev,jeune héros en devenir pour aller combattre la reine des Femmes-Pokémon. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu le jour où il doit se faire bénir par la déesse Harsia.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le but d'un héros

**Chapitre 1 : Le but d'un héros**

« Nev … Nev … Entends-tu le son de ma voix ? »

_Hein ? Je suis normalement en train de dormir alors pourquoi est-ce que j'entends cette voix douce et chaleureuse ? J'ouvre les yeux mais ce n'est pas l'endroit où je dors que j'ai en face de moi … mais une place des plus bizarres. Une place … comme un lieu paradisiaque, au milieu des nuages. La même voix me demande :_

« Nev ? Pourrais-tu me répondre ? »

« Oui … Oui … Mais qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? »

_Je tourne sur moi-même, n'arrivant pas à voir d'où provient la voix. Je m'immobilise subitement en me tenant face à une … femme ? Une femme d'environ deux mètres de hauteur. Elle semble gigantesque, moi qui fus toujours de petite taille. Mais je tente d'être respectable car je sens que … Hein ? Elle a des une sorte d'anneau de métal doré dans le dos. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un anneau ? Une roue ? Mais … AH ! MAIS JE LA RECONNAIS !_

« Dé … Déesse Harsia ! » _m'écris-je en m'inclinant rapidement et respectueusement devant elle. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas la reconnaître ?! La tête baissée, j'ose à peine la relever après que j'entends son petit rire. Elle est comme amusée par ma réaction ?_

« Relève-toi donc, Nev, mon valeureux héros. Demain est le jour où tu seras bénis par ma personne. Demain est le grand jour, celui de tes seize ans. Je t'ai regardé pendant des années et je sais que ton cœur est pur et prêt à me servir. »

« Je partirai en pèlerinage dès demain ! Demain, je serai là pour recevoir votre bénédiction ! Et je me mettrai alors en quête ! » _dis-je tout en observant la roue cassée dorée._

« Elimineras-tu la reine des femmes-pokémons pour moi ? Cette engeance démoniaque que j'ai créée de mes propres mains, une erreur de ma part ? »

« Bien entendu, déesse Harsia ! Tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

_Une mission de la part de la déesse ! Je me pince pour ne pas rêver. AIE ! Ça fait mal ! Je rêve mais la douleur semble bien réelle ! Encore amusée par ma réaction, elle me sourit :_

« Alors soit … Demain, je te bénirai alors que tu te mettras en quête pour chasser cette reine des femmes-pokémons. Au revoir, mon preux Nev. »

« Merci pour tout, déesse Harsia ! Je ne vous décevrai pas ! »

« N'oublies pas ce qui s'est passé, il y a des années de cela … et encore aujourd'hui. Les femmes-pokémons sont un fléau. »

_Je le sais parfaitement. Je le sais ! Je sais ce que cela veut dire ! Un rayon de lumière m'aveugle, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Puis subitement, je me réveille dans mon lit, haletant et en sueurs. Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, je ne me rappellerais du moindre instant mais … c'est le cas. Dans mon sommeil, la déesse Harsia m'est apparue !_

« Je ne peux pas décevoir la déesse Harsia. »

_Ce sont là les premières paroles qui sortent de ma bouche alors que je me lève de mon lit. Aujourd'hui est le grand jour, j'ai maintenant seize ans. Et avec cela, soit je continue le reste de ma vie en tant que villageois, soit j'œuvre pour la paix dans ce monde ! Et avec le message que j'ai reçu pendant la nuit, mon choix est déjà fait. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mes cheveux roses ne font pas virils mais j'en suis assez fier. Ce n'est pas forcément une couleur habituelle pour un humain, encore moins un homme mais je trouve cela assez … drôle._

« Bon ! Est-ce que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour aller jusqu'au temple ? »

_Je préfère vérifier car on n'est jamais trop sûr. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Ma petite cape pour me protéger du froid, ma tunique de cuir brun pour absorber les coups si je me fais attaquer, mon pantalon de toile, mes bottes et … AH ! Je ne le sens plus ! Je ne le sens plus !_

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?! AH ! Il est là. »

_Je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement en le ressentant contre moi. Tant mieux, c'était vraiment la pire des choses qui pouvaient m'arriver. Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre._

« Je m'en vais, maman ! »

_Comme d'habitude, dès que je quitte la maison, je dis cette phrase tout en souriant. Maintenant, je suis prêt à partir du village mais je fais à peine quelques pas qu'un hurlement se fait entendre, accompagné par des cris :_

« AU SECOURS ! UNE FEMME-POKEMON EST PROCHE DU VILLAGE ! »

_Une femme-pokémon ?! Dans les environs ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Normalement, les femmes-pokémons ne font jamais cela ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je m'approche de l'adolescente qui venait de crier, tenant un panier dans la main._

« Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? »

« Nev ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Elle est sur le chemin menant au temple de la déesse Harsia mais ne fait pas de bêtises. Tu n'es pas un héros ! »

« Mais je vais le devenir ! La déesse Harsia m'est venue dans mon rêve cette nuit ! Je vais repousser cette femme-pokémon ! »

« HEY ! Mais attends un peu, NEV ! » _crie l'adolescente alors que je m'éloigne d'elle en courant en direction de la sortie du village. Il est temps pour moi de me mettre en valeur !_

_Je ne suis pas pour l'effusion de sang. Loin de là … Je vais juste faire peur à la femme-pokémon et ensuite voir ce qui se passera. J'espère ne pas avoir à me battre réellement, je n'aimerai pas cela. J'œuvre pour une paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains et pour cela, je dois tout simplement battre la reine des femmes-pokémons, cette créature monstrueuse qui est à l'origine de tous les fléaux dans notre monde !_

_Où est-ce que cette femme pokémon se trouve ? Alors que je quitte le village, je regarde autour de moi. Quelques arbres, je marche sur un chemin de terre. C'est bien un coin que je connais. Je ne risque pas de me perdre de toute façon._

« Oh oh oh … Voilà donc un jeune humain. »

_Je m'immobilise alors que quelque chose vient de parler. Dans les buissons, une forme féminine en sort. Une forme féminine qui ressemble à une fille d'environ douze ans. Sauf qu'elle n'est que partiellement humaine. Son nez ressemble à une boule violette, ses yeux sont noirs tandis qu'elle a un dard qui est posé sur son crâne. Elle a un long corps cylindrique et allongé de couleur doré foncé. Enfin, sur ce corps, elle possède plusieurs petites mains sans aucun bras de couleur violettes. Il est possible de voir aussi une poitrine de petite taille juste entre chaque session de mains, ce qui doit lui en fait au moins cinq ou six, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à tenter de les compter._

« Je pensais attendre un homme d'âge adulte mais je pense que je vais me contenter d'un adolescent. Et puis, la jeunesse a bon goût quand même. »

« Re… Recule ! » _dis-je en sortant mon arme. Je tente d'être raisonnable et surtout sérieux._

« Tu as les mains qui tremblent. Tu veux vraiment me menacer avec cela ? »

« Je ferai de mon mieux mais je te repousserai. Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Pars d'ici et ne reviens plus, c'est pour le bien de tous ! »

« Oh … Un humain qui ne veut pas blesser une femme-pokémon. C'est bien une première pour moi. Mais bon, je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te tuer, mais nous allons copuler tellement tous les deux … Je pense qu'une paralysie sur la majorité de ton corps sera la meilleure chose à faire. Un empoisonnement qui t'affaiblit de plus en plus … jusqu'à te rendre incapable de te battre. Très bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? » _me répond t-elle avant de faire quelques pas en avant._

« RECULE ! NE ME FORCE PAS A TE BLESSER ! »

« HAHAHA ! Allons-y maintenant ! ATTENTION ! J'arrive ! »

_Elle n'a pas besoin de crier, moi non plus ! Je vois parfaitement qu'elle fonce vers moi ! Je ne veux pas tuer de femmes-pokémons. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me bats ! Mais je dois me défendre ! Peut-être qu'en la blessant, j'y arriverai ? Enfin, j'arriverai à la repousser._

_Et peut-être alors qu'elle ira s'enfuir ? J'ai à peine le temps d'arrêter de réfléchir à ça qu'elle est déjà à ma portée, fonçant tête baissée vers mon torse. Mon épée pare le coup de dard mais je suis projeté en arrière, roulant sur plusieurs mètres._

_C'est … C'est ça la puissance d'une femme-pokémon ? J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de masse ! Mes bras tremblent fortement mais ce n'est plus à cause de la peur, loin de là. C'est autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus néfaste. La force d'une femme-pokémon … Et je sens que malgré cela, elle n'est pas très élevée en terme de puissance. Mais je ne peux pas me faire capturer par une femme-pokémon avant même d'avoir été béni par la déesse !_

« Oh ? Tu as quand même de bons réflexes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est déjà trop tard. »

_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Déjà trop tard ? Je tente de bouger mais j'ai la malheureuse surprise de voir … qu'elle a projeté son dard vers moi ?! Celui-ci s'enfonce dans mon bras et je sens déjà le poison m'envahir. Je rejette de ma main libre le dard alors qu'un second est déjà apparu sur son crâne. C'est une femme-Aspicot._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_Je lui pose la question bien que ma vue se trouble déjà. J'ai des pensées obscures … très obscures. Je m'imagine les choses qui pourraient m'arriver. Cette femme-Aspicot qui me plaque au sol, qui me retire mon pantalon et qui commence à jouer avec mon sexe. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Les préceptes de la déesse Harsia interdisent toute relation sexuelle avec une femme-pokémon ! Mais cette dernière n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la force pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ! Je dois me ressaisir !_

« Oh … Tu résistes donc au poison. C'est étonnant. »

_ASSEZ ! Je me dois de réagir ! Je pousse un cri tout en courant vers elle. Etonnée, elle n'a pas le temps de répliquera alors que je donne un coup d'épée. Une blessure se fait voir au niveau de sa seconde paire de main, laissant paraître du sang violet._

« HEY ! Tu fais mal ! Tu veux vraiment me tuer ou quoi ?! Je ne rigole plus ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu rire. Enfuis-toi et ne reviens pas. »

« Tu vas voir … Regarde ce que je te prépare. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte me préparer ? Sous sa quatrième paire de mains, là où normalement se situeraient les hanches d'un corps humain, une ouverture se fait voir. Des lèvres de chair dorées … C'est donc ça …_

« Je vais enfouir ton sexe dans cet endroit … et le poison s'insinuera dans ton corps. Tu ne pourras pas résister ! Livre-toi sans combattre ! »

« Jamais. J'ai juré de vaincre la reine des femmes-pokémons et ce n'est pas en abandonnant dès le premier combat que j'y arriverai. »

« Le premier combat ? AH ! HAHAHAHA ! Tu es un apprenti héros ! Et tu n'as pas encore été béni, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, j'aurai eu plus de difficultés à te toucher. Parfait … Un apprenti héros, ça sera encore mieux. Viens donc par-là ! »

_Voilà qu'elle projette un nouveau dard en ma direction mais cette fois-ci, je suis bien décidé à riposter. Serrant mon arme à deux mains, je frappe le dard avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, celui-ci allant s'envoler dans les airs avant de se planter dans le sol. _

_Je ne dois pas perdre de temps ! Je commence à courir en direction de la femme-Aspicot, donnant un second coup mais au niveau de ses lèvres vaginales. Autant la faire souffrir un peu pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne rigole pas. Je ne veux pas la blesser plus que ça !_

« AAAAAAAH ! Mais tu veux vraiment me tuer ?! Tu t'es moqué de moi ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi mais si tu continues, je serai forcé de faire quelque chose que je regretterai. Je te donne une dernière chance. »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'un gamin puceau comme toi veut me faire du mal ? Les hommes sont plus dociles ! »

_Elle s'en va ? C'est bien vrai ? J'ai du mal à croire mais je la vois partir, laissant derrière elle une petite trace de sang violet. Normalement, ce sont des blessures mineures et moi, je ne ressens déjà plus vraiment le poison. Il ne devait pas y avoir une forte dose normalement._

« Bon … Mon premier combat réussi ! »

_Maintenant que j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, je peux pousser un cri de joie. J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à battre ma première femme-pokémon ! Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir blessé une femme-pokémon qui me rend heureux._

« Bon … Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher maintenant. »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. J'ai plus important que ça … mais quand même. Je regarde le sang sur mon épée. J'ai blessé une femme-pokémon. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux réellement. Pas du tout même … Si j'œuvre pour la paix, je ne dois pas blesser les femmes-pokémons. Sinon, je ne vaudrai pas mieux qu'un simple soldat._

« Je veux devenir un héros … Non pas pour les humains seulement. »

_Mais aussi pour les femmes-pokémons. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cela. Je veux un monde en paix. Voilà tout ! Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'accélère le mouvement. Pour aller jusqu'au temple, si je veux me dépêcher, il va falloir que je prenne un raccourci. Je commence à faire quelques pas pour me diriger vers la forêt avoisinant le temple avant de tomber au sol, la terre s'étant mise à trembler fortement._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Un séisme ? »

_Je tente de me redresse, me maintenant à un arbre pour être sûr. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il semblait si proche ! Il provient de la forêt ? Je ne peux pas réellement m'attarder à ce sujet. Mais peut-être que si c'est sur mon chemin …_

« Ah non ! Si c'est une femme-pokémon, je tenterai de me montrer discret. Je vais finir par être en retard avec toutes ces bêtises. »

_Je ne peux pas me le permettre non plus. Si je loupe mon baptême, on peut considérer que mon existence est terminée. Je ne deviendrai jamais un héros. Et ça … La déesse Harsia compte sur moi ! J'accélère le pas, m'enfonçant dans la forêt._

_Mais quand même … Ce tremblement de terre. Il n'y en avait jamais eu auparavant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il y avait une femme-pokémon non-loin du village ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Réduit à néant

**Chapitre 2 : Réduit à néant**

« Bon bon bon ! VITEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Je dois me dépêcher ! Je vais être en retard ! Et être en retard pour le baptême, autant dire que c'est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver ! Rien que de penser à cette idée me donne des frissons, de très grands frissons. Mon corps tremble alors que je me mets à courir à toute allure, sautant par-dessus les racines de quelques arbres. On ne croirait pas comme cela mais je suis assez agile, contrairement à l'impression que je donne._

« Vite, vite, vite ! AAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Je m'écroule au sol, ayant pensé que je pourrai sauter au-dessus d'une racine bien plus grosse que les autres et de couleur grise. HEIN ?! Depuis quand est-ce que les racines sont grises ? Je pousse un gémissement de douleur, me frottant le nez et regardant mes mains. Aie, aie, aie ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je ne me suis pas ouvert._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est pas une … AH ! »

_WOW ! C'est pas une racine ! C'EST UN CORPS ! Un corps cylindrique et allongé ! WOWOW ! Qu'est-ce que … Purée ! L'Aspicot était petit par rapport à celui-là ! Qu'est-ce … Elle doit faire au moins sept mètres ! SEPT METRES DE LONGUEUR !_

« C'est pas une Aspicot ça ! C'est une Arb… »

_Même pas … Je suis un peu au courant des femmes-pokémons les plus communes mais c'est bien la première fois que je vois une telle femme-pokémon. Elle semble être allongée sur le dos, a une poitrine plutôt généreuse et de longs cheveux argentés. Son corps, d'après ce que je peux voir, est fait est fait de rayures noires et bleues. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il lui manque une partie._

« Enfin bon … Elle semble endormie et … »

_Je m'apprête à partir mais je m'écroule à nouveau au sol. QUOI ENCORE ?! Je suis tombé dans un trou ? Aie, aie, aie ! Je commence à avoir sérieusement mal, là ! Mais c'est quoi ce trou ? Il doit bien faire une dizaine de mètres de diamètre ! Il faut que je réfléchis et vite !_

« C'est elle qui a fait ce trou ? Mais comment ? »

_Je regarde maintenant au-dessus de moi et je vois plusieurs arbres avec de nombreuses branches en moins. Elle serait tombée du ciel ? Impressionnant, très impressionnant, un peu comme sa poitrine. Mais je ne connais pas du tout cette espèce de femme-pokémon. C'est vraiment la première fois que j'en vois une. Quand même, ses cheveux argentés semblent former comme une couronne ou alors aller en deux longues tresses en arrière._

« Elle ne semble pas blessée mais … Est-ce que je dois l'aider ? »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je risque d'être en retard. Mais … Mais … Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Une telle femme-pokémon ! Si je la laisse seule, cela reviendrait à nier la ligne de conduite que je veux suivre. Je ne peux pas._

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? »

_Je tente de m'approcher d'elle, ne sachant pas si je peux la toucher. Elle a quand même l'air d'avoir deux mains avec des gants dorés mais aux doigts argentés. Peut-être qu'en lui touchant la main, j'arriverai à la réveiller._

_Lorsque je touche l'une de ses mains, ses yeux s'ouvrent subitement, laissant paraître deux pupilles bleues mais entourées de noir. Je pousse un cri, mes jambes ne me portant plus alors que je tombe en arrière, sur les fesses._

« Hmmm … Où est-ce que … Tsss … Elle n'a pas ménagé ses forces. »

_M'ignorant complètement, elle tourne son visage vers le ciel recouvert partiellement par les arbres. Bon … Maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte._

« Bon ben, heureux de vous avoir réveillé, je dois m'en aller ! »

« Hmmm ? Pas si vite. »

_J'ai à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que je sens la queue de la femme-pokémon qui s'enroule autour de mes pieds, me faisant chuter au sol. Mais c'est pas ma journée ! AIEEEEEEEE ! Je me suis planté combien de fois aujourd'hui ?_

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu n'es qu'un humain, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as l'habitude de secourir les femmes-pokémons ? Bien que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, la logique voudrait que tu t'enfuies en me voyant. »

« Je suis le futur héros nommé Nev ! »

« Ton nom ne m'intéresse guère. » _réplique-t-elle sèchement, sa queue venant s'enrouler maintenant tout autour de moi, paralysant le bas de mon corps mais aussi mes bras._

« Je … Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser … me libérer s'il vous plaît ? Je dois me rendre au temple de la déesse Harsia le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Le temple de la déesse ? Tu vas aller voir cette gourde ? Pour recevoir ta bénédiction et arpenter les chemins jusqu'à te faire violer par la première femme-pokémon venue, c'est ça ? Surtout avec un corps aussi frêle et pathétique. »

_Ca fait mal ce qu'elle dit ! Bien plus que son corps qui m'étreint comme si elle tentait de me briser les os ! Vraiment ! Ca ne se dit pas !_

« N'insultez pas la déesse Harsia ! Elle prône la paix dans le monde ! Elle est bienveillante ! »

« Oui, oui … Bien entendu. Une déesse qui prône l'éradication des femmes-monstres, il faut reconnaître que le génocide a toujours été une bonne chose. Mais j'en ai rien à faire d'elle. C'est plutôt ce que tu as fait. »

« Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai rien fait ! S'il vous plaît ! Libérez-moi ! »

« Tu n'as rien fait ? Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux. Je n'aime pas le mensonge. »

_La regarder ? Mais je ne mens pas ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! ET … AIE ! Le bout de sa queue me force à la regarder et soudainement, une lueur vient m'éblouir. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me venir en aide alors que je suis une femme-pokémon ? »

« Car je veux œuvrer pour la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains. »

_Hein ? Mais ? Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ! Comment ça se fait ? NON ! Elle contrôle mon corps ? Je ne peux pas mentir ! J'aimerai tenter de dire quelque chose mais je ne peux pas ! Elle me contrôle ! Comment est-ce possible ?_

« La paix pour les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? Est-ce que mon contrôle mental a un problème ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas encore complètement remise ou alors … »

_Elle me serre avec plus de force et j'ai presque l'impression que mes os se brisent. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur alors que son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. De si près, elle a quand même des yeux étranges … et magnifiques._

« Tu dis peut-être la vérité ? Est-ce que tu oserais me mentir malgré mon contrôle ? »

« AIE ! AIE ! Je dis la vérité ! Je dis la vérité ! Je la dis ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'un gamin efféminé soit capable de résister à cela. Malgré que je ne sois pas encore complètement réveillée, tu n'as pas pu me résister. Ainsi … Tu disais donc la vérité. Tu envisages vraiment de tout faire pour que la paix s'installe entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? Chimère. »

_Elle me projette avec violence contre un arbre alors que je sens qu'elle ne contrôle plus ma voix. Aie, aie, aie ! Mais j'en ai assez ! J'ai vraiment ma dose aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à cette femme-pokémon ? Elle me fait horriblement mal !_

« Comment arrives-tu à croire à ce que tu dis ? Comment arrives-tu à penser à une telle éventualité ? Vos préceptes dans lesquels vous vous embourbez, toi et tes pairs, grâce à la présence de cette déesse Harsia, sont à vomir et toi … tu comptes les suivre ? Tout en espérant la paix avec les femmes-pokémons ? Ca se voit que tu n'es qu'un gamin immature. Tu n'arrives même pas à comprendre l'idiotie de tes actes futurs par rapport à tes pensées. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je n'aime pas vraiment me faire insulter mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle dit la vérité. Mais cette vérité fait mal. Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Je n'arrive pas à voir où._

« Tu dois donc te rendre au temple, c'est bien cela ? Tsss … Vas donc … Et ensuite, tu iras tuer les femmes-pokémons comme les autres. »

_Elle s'est redressée sur une partie de son long corps cylindrique pour prendre comme la taille d'une humaine. Enfin, elle reste quand même plus grande que moi. Mais … Elle croise les bras au niveau de sa poitrine. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attardez avec elle ! ZUT !_

_Je la délaisse, me demandant quand même ce qu'elle va faire. Elle semble terriblement puissante. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas causer du tort puisqu'elle est aux abords du village. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de me préoccuper de ça !_

_Le temple ! Le temple ! J'ai perdu du temps avec tout ça ! J'ai perdu du temps ! Je cours comme un dératé, ne cherchant même pas à reprendre mon souffle lorsque je sors finalement de la forêt. Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Ah …_

« J'y suis … Ah … Enfin … »

_Je vois le temple. Je le vois ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! Je reprends quand même ma respiration avant de monter les marches qui me mènent au temple de la déesse Harsia. J'y suis … enfin. Je pénètre à l'intérieur, allant chercher un prêtre tout de blanc vêtu._

« Pardonnez-moi mais j'aimerai me faire baptiser par la déesse Harsia. »

« La déesse Harsia n'est plus là pour aujourd'hui. Il faudra revenir demain. »

« Hein ?! Mais demain, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est aujourd'hui mon anniversaire ! Je ne peux pas devenir un héros si je ne suis pas baptisé le jour de mon anniversaire ! »

« Désolé mais c'est comme ça. La déesse Harsia est occupée, très occupée. Elle ne peut pas être au bon vouloir de n'importe quel humain. »

« Mais mais mais … Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Sans sa bénédiction, je ne pourrais pas être protégé contre les femmes-pokémons ! »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon problème. Il fallait réfléchir avant d'être en retard le jour de son baptême. Si tu as raté ta vie … »

« Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça alors que j'ai reçu la visite de la déesse Harsia cette nuit pour me dire de combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons ?! Vous n'êtes pas un prêtre ! Vous feriez tout pour m'aider ! »

« Tu es encore bien jeune et ce que tu as fait relève surement de la folie. Tu as sûrement rêvé que la déesse Harsia t'ait venu dans ton rêve. »

_MAIS NON ! Je suis sûr que c'était bien réel ! Du moins, que dans ce rêve, c'était bien réel ! Comment est-ce que ce prêtre peut dire ça ? Il le fait exprès ? Non … _

« Si tu étais réellement désigné par la déesse Harsia, jamais tu n'aurais permis d'arriver en retard le jour de ton baptême. Ton manque de sérieux par rapport à ton baptême est une preuve que tu n'as pas été choisi par la déesse. Maintenant, si tu veux bien partir. »

« Je … D'accord … Comment dire … Merci quand même. »

_Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je … ne sais pas quoi penser. Je retiens mes larmes alors que j'avance avec lenteur hors du temple de la déesse Harsia. Mon rêve … brisé en un instant ? Je ne deviendrai jamais … un héros ?_

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

_Je me répète ces mots, mettant une main devant mes yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer … Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je dois être fort ! JE DOIS ÊTRE FORT ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Tout ça, c'est à cause de …_

« A cause de cette femme-Aspicot mais aussi de l'autre femme ! »

_Si l'autre femme-pokémon ne m'avait pas retenu, je n'aurai jamais été en retard ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Tout ça, c'est de sa faute ! Voilà tout ! J'en ai assez ! Je recommence à courir, fermant les yeux à moitié bien que j'évite les branches et les racines. Aucune trace de la femme-pokémon au long corps rayé. Et je m'en fiche !_

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Snif ! »

_Je ne dois pas pleurer mais c'est quand même dur, très dur. Me voilà de retour au visage, abattu, les épaules basses. L'adolescente qui avait annoncé l'attaque de la femme-Aspicot s'approcha de moi, me demandant :_

« Nev ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dit pas que cette femme-Aspicot t'a … »

« Je ne pourrai plus jamais devenir un héros. »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Nev ? »

« Je … Je ne veux voir personne. Je serai chez moi toute la journée, désolé. »

_Elle tente de m'arrêter mais je la repousse gentiment. Je garde la tête baissée alors que je me dirige vers ma maisonnette. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, je ferme la porte à clé avant de tirer les rideaux. Malgré cela, les rayons du soleil passent à travers, illuminant faiblement la pièce._

« J'ai tout perdu … avant même de gagner … »

« Comment est-ce que l'on peut vivre dans un endroit pareil ? C'est si petit et peu spacieux. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? D'où vient cette voix ? Mais je la reconnais ! C'est celle de la femme-pokémon que j'ai réveillée ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Vu le peu de lumière qui filtre dans la pièce, je ne le remarque pas jusqu'à ce que je tape du pied contre quelque chose. AH !_

« Mais il faut reconnaître que tout cela … semble plutôt bien entretenu. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour venir dans le village sans vous faire remarquer ? Oh et puis zut … Je ne veux même pas le savoir. »

_Je fais un geste nonchalant de la main dans le vide alors que la femme-pokémon sort de l'ombre. Je m'apprête à aller dans la pièce où se trouve mon lit mais je me retrouve à nouveau paralysé, ligoté par le long corps de serpent de la femme-pokémon. Elle ne va pas me lâcher comme ça ? Autant qu'elle me tue puisque dans le fond, je ne serai jamais un héros._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ventre rampant

**Chapitre 3 : Ventre rampant**

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Hum ? Il fut facile de savoir où tu habitais. Je n'ai fait que suivre ton odeur. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour rentrer dans le village ? Normalement, vous n'auriez pas dû y arriver ! »

_Elle pousse un profond soupir avant de désigner ses yeux d'une main gantée. C'est vrai … Elle a réussi à m'hypnotiser avec eux alors les autres personnes mais …_

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a beaucoup plus de personnes ! Vous ne pouvez pas réussir à les hypnotiser toutes à la fois ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Tu es fatiguant. Tu semblais démoralisé mais maintenant, tu retrouves ta hargne ? On va calmer un peu tout cela. » _déclare la femme-pokémon au long corps rayé de noir et de bleu. D'un geste nonchalant, elle vient tout simplement me baffer avec le bout de sa queue._

« AIE ! MAIS CA FAIT MAL CA ! C'est vraiment pas ma journée ! Déjà avec le temple et maintenant, j'ai une femme-pokémon qui vient m'agresser dans ma … »

« Généralement, quand je te demande de te calmer, tu obéis. » _me coupe-t-elle avant de me donner une seconde baffe, un peu plus forte que la précédente._

_J'ai un goût horrible dans la bouche. Celui du sang. Elle vient de me faire saigner ! Elle est folle cette femme-pokémon ! J'aimerai me débattre mais je n'y arrive pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ? C'est vraiment pas ma journée ! Vraiment pas ! Je ne dis pas ces mots car je ne veux pas me mettre cette femme-pokémon sur le dos mais j'en pense pas moins !_

« Alors … Comme ça, ta chère déesse Harsia t'a abandonné ? Et toi qui avais de si grands projets dans l'avenir. Qu'est-ce que cela fait alors de te dire que tu n'as plus aucune raison d'exister dorénavant ? Que ta vie est vouée à l'échec ? »

« JE …. » _commence-je à dire avant qu'elle ne me bloque la parole, sa queue posée sur ma bouche. J'ai envie de la mordre mais la seule chose que j'arrive à faire, c'est presque goûter les écailles. Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Ce n'est pas un goût horrible, loin de là, c'est même … spécial … Ca donne envie d'en prendre un morceau mais c'est horrible ! Je ne suis pas un cannibale !_

« Alors … Comme ça, tu n'es plus apte à devenir un héros car tu n'as pas reçu la bénédiction de ta chère petite déesse Harsia ? Quel pathétique humain tu es … Je pensais que les héros, ce n'était pas avec des paroles mais avec des actes qu'ils sont reconnus. »

_Où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'elle dit. Pas du tout même. En quoi est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec … l'abandon de mon rêve ?_

« Les héros ne sont pas des élus. Ce sont eux-mêmes, à force de travail et d'acharnement, en accomplissant leurs propres destinées, qu'ils deviennent alors des héros. Toi qui a besoin d'une approbation de cette Harsia pour devenir un héros, tu as bien fait d'abandonner. »

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! PAS VRAI DU TOUT ! Même sans bénédiction, je peux quand même accomplir mon rêve ! Elle n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je tente de gesticuler alors qu'elle continue de m'étreindre. Elle me fait un sourire mauvais, son ligotage se faisant moins fort pour finalement me libérer._

« Bien … Cette colère dans tes yeux. On dirait que tu reprends du poil de la bête. C'est ce que je voulais … Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Si c'est pour se battre, je ne suis pas motivé à cela. Je ne combats pas les femmes-pokémons si ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Et même s'il y en a une chez … »

« Fais-moi à manger. »

_Hein ? J'ouvre la bouche pour tenter de parler mais je reste tout simplement estomaqué. Elle vient bien de me demander quelque chose de ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas forcément ridicule mais plutôt … stupéfiant._

« Faire à manger ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu prends des ustensiles, des légumes, de la viande, tout ce que tu veux, tu cuisines le tout et tu déposes le résultat sur la table. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai faire à manger à une femme-pokémon que je ne connais même pas ?! »

« Car tu n'as pas le choix ? »

_C'est un très bon argument mais … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'aujourd'hui, le jour où cela aurait… Non … Le jour où normalement … Enfin, le plus beau jour de ma vie se transforme en véritable cauchemar !_

_Poussant un profond soupir attristé, je me dirige vers la cuisine alors qu'elle s'installe sur un fauteuil au salon. Enfin, s'installer est un bien grand mot. Le haut de son corps qui ressemble à une humaine est assis sur le fauteuil tandis que le reste du corps est au sol, se baladant de gauche à droite, comme doué de vie._

_En regardant de plus près, je remarque qu'elle porte un bustier pour camoufler une partie de sa poitrine vraiment généreuse et de couleur bleue ciel, comme sa peau. Un bustier qui laisse le haut de sa poitrine à découvert et qui n'est retenu par aucun fil. Mais il faut reconnaître que le tissu semble vraiment superbe, de la haute couture. D'ailleurs, son corps humanoïde s'arrête juste au-dessous du nombril et même à ce niveau, elle porte une sorte de jupe de cuir de couleur dorée bien qu'elle soit en plusieurs « pétales ». D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai le temps, je peux aussi remarquer que ce ne sont pas ses cheveux argentés qui formaient une couronne … mais bel et bien une sorte de diadème doré au-dessus de son front. Pourtant, il semble comme incrusté dans sa peau. Et en même temps, je vois que ses cheveux argentés vont jusqu'au … début de sa queue ?! Et elle a aussi quelques tatouages … ou runes sur le corps mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder dessus._

« Alors ?! Ça vient ?! Et j'espère que tu as fait en grande quantité ! »

« Je fais le plus vite que je peux ! »

_Je crie en réponse à ses paroles mais je ne suis pas motivé. Pourquoi je dois cuisiner pour une femme-pokémon dont je ne connais même pas le nom ? Je ne connais pas la réponse, pas du tout même. Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec divers plats. Elle juge la nourriture d'un premier coup d'œil avant de déclarer :_

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux. »

« C'est quoi encore le souci ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous n'avez même pas touché à la nourriture ! Comment vous pouvez savoir si ce n'est pas bon ?! »

« CE N'EST PAS CA ! Tu me prends pour une Roucool ou quoi ?! Il m'en faut au moins trois fois plus ! RETOURNE DANS LA CUISINE ! »

_MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS SON ESCLAVE ! J'aimerai lui crier ça mais les yeux bleus me fixent avec hargne et dédain. Je ne suis … pas un esclave … Pourtant, je retourne dans la cuisine alors que j'entends quelques soupirs de plaisir. Cela semble lui convenir. Au moins une personne qui est heureuse. Me voilà de retour quelques minutes après et je ne peux que constater les dégâts._

« Tout … fini ? C'est vraiment vrai ? »

_Il ne reste plus rien dans les plats que j'ai ramenés auparavant. Je m'installe mais en la voyant manger avec tellement d'appétit, je me demande depuis combien de temps n'as-t-elle pas eu de repas ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis des jours ?_

« Est-ce que c'est … bon ? » _demande-je avec lenteur et appréhension._

« Comme quoi, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. Où est-ce que les parents d'un gamin comme toi se trouvent t-ils ? »

« Ma mère est morte il y a des années de cela. »

_Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je récupère les plats dont elle a fini le contenu avant de m'éloigner vers la cuisine. Elle a tout terminé. Elle a mangé avec un tel appétit que cela en est effrayant. Est-ce qu'elle va partir maintenant ? Je voulais … que ma mère soit fière de moi, même si elle est morte. Lorsque je reviens, la femme-pokémon s'est remise sur le fauteuil, disant d'une voix neutre :_

« Giréléna. »

« Giréléna ? » _dis-je avec un peu d'étonnement. Elle hausse un sourcil avant de reprendre :_

« C'est mon nom. Je crois que l'on t'a donné le nom de Nev à la naissance, non ? De mon côté, c'est Giréléna. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. »

« D'accord Giréléna. Au moins, je sais à qui je m'adresse. Mais vous êtes quelle espèce de femme-pokémon ? C'est la première fois que je vois une femme-pokémon de cette race. »

« Est-ce que tu as une idée du nombre de femme-pokémons qu'il existe dans ce monde ? Mais aussi du nombre de races différentes ? »

« Euh … non ? » _dis-je avec étonnement, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir._

« Alors, tu n'es pas sensé savoir le nom de ma race. Tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître. »

_Elle marque un point mais … quand même, je trouve cela étrange. Elle semble terriblement puissante mais en même temps, terriblement … ridicule. Comment est-ce que je peux penser ça ? Il faut dire que l'incident de la cuisine montre bien qu'elle … semble juste avoir un estomac à la place du cerveau._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pense une telle chose ? Ca ne se fait pas du tout. Enfin bon … Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? J'ai une femme-pokémon qui se trouve chez moi. Si le village l'apprend, je serai surement exilé. Je ne veux pas du tout de ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas du tout ! J'en ai assez bavé aujourd'hui !_

« Et le dessert ? »

… … … _Elle blague, n'est-ce pas ? Elle blague hein ? Je pose mes yeux sur les siens avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Elle a un trou comme ventre ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Bon ! Je suis sensé préparer quoi comme …_

« Ne perdons pas de temps. Le dessert pourra attendre. » _déclare maintenant Giréléna alors que je m'arrête. Pourtant, elle était sérieuse pour le dessert ! _« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Ton rêve s'est brisé en morceaux et tu n'auras plus aucune bénédiction pour te défendre contre les femmes-pokémons. »

« Ça ne fait rien ! Je vais quand même y aller ! »

« Tu devras uniquement compter sur ta propre force pour tenter d'accomplir ce but ridicule que tu t'es ancré dans le crâne. »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais ça ne change rien ! Rien du tout même ! Même si je n'ai pas sa bénédiction, la déesse Harsia veillera sur moi ! »

« Tu penses qu'elle va veiller sur un humain qui a décidé d'œuvrer pour la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? Ce qui est contraire aux préceptes qu'elle vous apprend ? J'ai remarqué à quel point tu étais idiot mais cela dépasse tout entendement. »

« La seule chose que la déesse Harsia veut que je fasse, c'est réussir à combattre et à terrasser la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Ensuite, je pense que le monde sera prêt à œuvrer pour une paix entre les humains et les femmes-pokémons ! »

« Oh … Donc, il faut que tu élimines une seule et unique personne en guise de sacrifice pour espérer que tout soit résolu. Tu es vraiment naïf. » _continue-t-elle de dire avec lenteur et une certaine ironie alors que je me mets à trembler. Ce n'est pas ça ! La déesse Harsia ne voudra jamais une telle chose ! La déesse Harsia pense au bonheur de tout le monde ! Elle n'a jamais imaginé un sacrifice ! Pas du tout même ! Je continue de regarder cette femme-pokémon nommée Giréléna. Je ne lui donnerai pas raison !_

« Vous verrez ! Je vais réussir à unir les deux peuples ! »

« Tiens donc, je suis « pressée » de voir cela. »

_Elle parle encore avec ironie ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Bon, il faut quand même que je me prépare pour mon voyage. Je décide d'ignorer complètement Giréléna pendant que je prends mon sac. J'ai mon épée et tout ce qu'il faut pour combattre. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je suis normalement prêt._

« Giréléna ? Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »

_Aucune présence. Est-ce qu'elle est déjà partie ? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de tout ça. Dans le fond, je me dis quand même qu'elle est bien sans-gêne. Elle s'invite chez les gens, puis force les gens à préparer à manger puis s'en va ensuite. Rien que ça ! _

« De toute façon, ce n'est plus mon souci. »

_Ca ne l'était pas déjà au départ ! Alors que je m'apprête à partir, je regarde une dernière fois … ma salle. Je ne compte pas y revenir avant des mois, peut-être même des années … voire jamais. Je me sens un peu empreint de nostalgie._

« Je ferai mieux de partir avant que l'on ne remarque que je ne suis plus là. »

_Néanmoins, avant de quitter le village, je décide de laisser un dernier mot pour prévenir que je suis parti en voyage malgré le fait que je n'ai pas reçu la bénédiction de la déesse Harsia. Puis ensuite, je m'éclipse discrètement hors du village, reprenant le chemin que j'avais suivi._

« Par où est-ce que je commence ? Je n'ai même pas de route à prendre. »

_C'est vrai … Je ne sais pas par où je dois partir. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire réellement … Loin de là. Qu'est-ce qu'un héros doit faire ? Aller de ville en ville ? Je ne sais pas du tout. Dans le fond … Giréléna n'avait donc pas tort._

« J'ai failli attendre. » _dit une voix issue des buissons à ma droite. La femme-Aspicot ?! Je sors mon épée mais ce qui sort des buissons est bien plus gros que la femme-Aspicot. _« Range ton jouet, tu risquerais de te blesser avec. »

« Giréléna ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je vais accompagner un soi-disant apprenti héros dans sa folle quête d'une paix universelle mais pas seulement … Comme je suis fin gourmet, je vais voyager de ville en ville pour déguster les meilleurs plats. Sauf qu'entre chaque ville, j'aurai besoin de me rassasier. Je pense que tu as compris où je veux en venir, non ? »

_Elle ne sait pas qu'elle aura du mal à rentrer dans une ville puisqu'elle est une femme-pokémon ? Et puis … HEIN ?! QUOI ?! M'ACCOMPAGNER ?! La déesse Harsia refusera complètement ça ! NON NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas possible !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : En proie aux cauchemars

**Chapitre 4 : En proie aux cauchemars**

« Est-ce que … vous blaguez ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me prennes au sérieux ? » _me demande-t-elle alors que déjà sa queue rampe vers moi. Je fais un pas en reculant, rangeant mon arme._

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça ? Et puis, vous avez pu contrôler des personnes d'un village mais toute une ville, vous n'en serez pas capable ! »

« Oh ? Tu m'estimes donc si faible que ça ? Peut-être que je devrais tout d'abord te donner une leçon maintenant que je suis rassasiée. »

_Son long corps se redresse alors que maintenant la majeure partie de sa taille est à la verticale. Gi … Gigantesque ! Elle doit bien faire cinq mètres de hauteur … Et même si elle ne semble pas forcément très « épaisse », je ne peux que constater qu'elle semble impressionnante. Mais moins que ce qu'elle prépare._

_Le sol recommence à trembler autour de moi alors que ses yeux bleus sont posés sur ma personne. Le sol se fissure, des pans entiers de pierre commençant à se soulever autour de moi. OHLA ! OHLA ! C'est quoi ça ?!_

« Démonstration ? » _me dit-elle dans un sourire mauvais alors que je remarque que les pierres lévitent au-dessus du sol. C'est quoi comme pouvoir ça ?! C'est pas du même niveau qu'un petit dard de femme-Aspicot ! Sans crier gare, les pierres viennent percuter les arbres qui se trouvent sur les côtés, les brisant avec facilité. Encore une fois, le sol tremble mais cela à cause du choc des arbres qui s'écroulent._

_Hahaha … Hahaha … Je suis paralysé et de je sens de la sueur froide qui s'écoule le long de mon visage. Je suis sûr que ce n'est même qu'une faible partie de sa puissance. C'est quoi cette femme-pokémon ? Je ferai … Je ferai mieux de …_

« Est-ce que tu penses que contrôler une ville est hors de ma portée maintenant ? »

_Je reste de marbre alors qu'elle « redescend ». Je n'ose plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se place en face de moi. Elle est à quelques centimètres de mon visage et je déglutis, n'osant détourner mes yeux de son visage._

« Bouh. » _dit-elle en rapprochant subitement son visage du mien. Je pousse un cri strident avant de m'écrouler en arrière._

« Mais quel héros pathétique. Vraiment, tu es la honte de ta génération. Heureusement que tu es plus doué pour la cuisine que le courage. Relève-toi maintenant, c'est un ordre. »

« Je … Je … Je ne peux pas. »

_Je bafouille alors que mes jambes tremblent. C'est … C'est quoi cette femme-pokémon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est Giréléna ? Est-ce que toutes les femmes-pokémons sont aussi fortes et puissantes qu'elle ? Je sais bien que les femmes-Aspicots ne sont pas si dangereuses que ça mais quand même, une telle différence de puissance._

« Tu ne peux pas … ou tu ne veux pas ? Suivant ta réponse, je serai plus ou moins … « gentille » à ton égard. »

_Je n'ose plus lui répondre Je tente de me relever et j'y arrive. Mais lorsque je suis debout, la première chose qui m'arrive, c'est une claque avec la queue qui me fait retomber sur le sol, la tête dans la terre. J'entends de la part de Giréléna :_

« Donc, c'était bien un « je ne veux pas ». Je constate que ton effronterie à mon égard n'a aucune limite. Relève-toi et mettons nous en route. »

_Je suis encore moins motivé à me mettre debout mais je m'exécute. J'ai l'impression que je vais en baver sérieusement. Puis surtout, quel héros est accompagné par une femme-pokémon bien plus puissante que lui ? C'est vraiment ridicule._

« Bien … Je t'ordonne, tu obéis. Si tu comprends cette règle élémentaire, peut-être qu'un jour, tu arriveras à faire quelque chose de ta vie. Maintenant, déplaçons-nous vers la ville la plus proche. Ca sera bien plus simple de la sorte. »

« Mais je ne sais même pas où se trouve la ville la plus proche ! »

« Désespérant. » _fut le seul mot qu'elle prononce avant de me donner un coup de queue dans les hanches, me faisant faire demi-tour. La queue s'insinue dans mon sac comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Finalement, elle en extirpe une carte. J'avais pris une carte ? Je ne le savais même pas moi-même !_

« Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai cette carte ? »

« Je te conseille de te taire. J'ai des envies de meurtre à l'heure actuelle. »

_D'accord, je me tais, je me tais et je reste sage. Pendant qu'elle étudie la carte, je fais de même avec elle. Maintenant que je peux la regarder brièvement, je remarque que les tatouages ou les runes inscrites sur la partie de son corps qui est humanoïde … sont assez sinistres. Des courbes même au niveau des … siennes … Brrr ! Je détourne la tête et la hoche négativement. Non, non et non !_

« Bon …Visiblement, on sera pas dans cette grande ville pour la journée. On va continuer à marcher et à ramper jusqu'à la nuit, on se repose et demain à l'aurore, on est sur les routes. Hmmm … Cette ville … Normalement, ils ont un excellent ragoût dans l'auberge qui est proche du poste de la garde de la ville. »

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre. Tant mieux ? Bonne nouvelle ? Est-ce vraiment ce que je dois dire ? Je ne sais pas trop … Je ne vois pas comment je dois réagir avec elle. Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête positivement avant qu'elle ne me redonne la carte._

« Range-là et dépêche-toi. Je te préviens, je ne compte pas m'arrêter et ralentir pour ta personne. Tu as donc intérêt à suivre la cadence. »

« Je le ferai ! Je le ferai le plus rapidement possible ! Je vous le promets, Giréléna. Je vous le promets réellement ! Allons-y ! »

« Oh … Et d'ailleurs, si tu es aussi chétif et faiblard que cela, tu n'iras pas bien loin. Les femmes-pokémons iront te dévorer tout cru. Je te conseille te chercher le peu de courage que tu possèdes et de me tenir tête … avant que je ne te brise les os. Si tu t'enfuis dès les premiers moments, tu ne pourras guère faire le poids face aux autres femmes-pokémons. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre cela comme un conseil ou non de sa part mais … Peut-être qu'elle ne me veut pas de mal ? Avec une telle force, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle puisse me tuer et me dévorer sans même que je ne puisse réagir.

_Néanmoins, je tente d'oublier ces idées obscures alors que nous nous mettons en route. Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle ne va pas tellement vite et je peux marcher normalement à ses côtés. Quand même … Qu'est-ce que les autres héros diraient de moi en me voyant ? Je suis accompagné d'une femme pokémon._

« Dites … Giréléna ? Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Non. Tu ne peux pas … mais je t'y autorise quand même. »

« Euh, d'accord. Est-ce que les femmes-pokémons ailleurs sont aussi fortes que vous ? »

« Aussi fortes ? Oh surement. De toute façon, tu vas en rencontre des dizaines voire des centaines sur ton chemin donc tu pourras jauger leurs forces … Oh, d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te venir en aide. »

« Hein ? Mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas l'aide d'une femme-pokémon ! Si je ne suis pas capable de me défendre par moi-même, comment est-ce que je peux réaliser mon rêve ? »

« Hum … Des paroles bien matures pour un frêle jeune homme comme toi. »

« Jeune homme ? Moi ? C'est vrai ? »

_Elle semble se rétracter dans ses propos alors qu'elle ne me répond pas. J'ai du mal à comprendre réellement où elle veut en venir. Néanmoins, je ne cherche pas plus loin dans tout cela. Si elle ne veut pas parler alors je préfère ne pas la déranger. Mais quand même … Une femme-pokémon à mes côtés, j'ai toujours du mal à le croire !_

_Deux bonnes heures s'écoulent et je tente une nouvelle source de dialogue. Du moins, je cherche un sujet qui pourrait nous plaire à tous les deux. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si je veux lui plaire à la base mais en même temps, il faut bien faire la conversation. Je ne veux pas créer de mauvaises relations avec une femme-pokémon qui est proche de moi alors que mon but est de faire la paix entre nos deux peuples._

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu veux devenir un gourmet ? Je ne savais pas que les femmes-pokémons pouvaient envisager de telles choses. »

« Depuis quand ? Hmmm … Je ne sais pas vraiment. » _me répond t-elle. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais de sa part. Bon, ben, notre conversation entre nous deux semble plutôt être écourtée. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher plus loin malheureusement._

_Les heures passent puis la journée est terminée. Après le repas que je lui ai concocté, Giréléna est déjà mise en boule, comme le font les femmes-pokémons qui ont des corps allongés et cylindrique.s Quand même, elle n'a pas froid ? Déjà qu'elle n'est pas forcément très recouverte sur sa partie humaine …_

« Bon …Euh … Bonne nuit, Giréléna. »

« Dormir sous les étoiles est naturel chez moi. A voir si ton corps si frêle va supporter les aléas du froid. » _me dit-elle alors que je marmonne :_

« Un simple « Bonne nuit » aurait suffi. Je ne suis pas difficile. »

« Oh ? Bonne nuit. Si tu y tiens tant, voilà donc. »

« Merci beaucoup ! Bonne nuit, Giréléna ! »

« … … … Je n'aime pas vraiment me répéter. »

_Oui mais bon … Au moins, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. C'est le plus important. Je souris faiblement alors que je m'installe dans un sac de couchage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que je vais mieux dormir que prévu. Peut-être parce que j'ai eu la possibilité de terminer cette journée avec Giréléna par quelque chose de bien ? Aucune agressivité ou autre._

« Surement ça … Oui … C'est surement ça … »

_Je ferme les yeux, plongeant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Ah … Je ne sais pas à quoi je vais rêver mais … … … … … Hein ? Tout est noir, drôlement noir. Est-ce que je suis encore en train de rêver de la déesse Harsia ?_

« Tues la reine des femmes-pokémons. Ne te trompe pas de voie. »

_Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas la voix douce de la déesse ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis conscient dans mon rêve ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Je vais encore me faire avoir ! JE REFUSE CELA !_

« Tu ne peux guère te soustraire, Nev. Tu pars vers la mauvaise route. Peut-être faut-il te punir ? Cette femme-Aspicot n'est rien par rapport à ce que l'on peut te faire subir. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On ? Qui c'est on ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi sinistre et lugubre ?! JE VEUX ME REVEILLER ! Je commence à me débattre dans mon rêve avant d'ouvrir subitement mes yeux._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

« Déjà réveillé ? J'ai faim. Prépare le petit-déjeuner. »

_Ce sont les premières paroles que j'entends lorsque je me réveille. Il fait déjà jour. Du moins, le soleil vient à peine de se lever et je suis en sueurs. C'était quoi ça ? Je n'ai jamais fait … mais ça ressemblait à un mauvais rêve … voire à un cauchemar._

« J'ai déclaré que j'avais faim. Dépêche-toi maintenant. Ne me force pas à être de mauvaise humeur, je n'aime pas du tout cela, Nev. »

« Je vais le faire, je vais le faire ! Mais je vous préviens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup à manger. Enfin, surtout avec tout ce que vous dévorez. »

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis une ogre ? Qui ne pense qu'à manger et à m'empiffrer ? »

« Je n'oserai jamais, Giréléna, je vous le promets. Je ne fais que constater. Vous êtes loin d'avoir un appétit de Roucool justement. Je crois que vous seriez plutôt du genre avec un appétit d'une femme-Dodrio. »

_SBAF ! C'est le son qui résonne dans mes oreilles, accompagné par de nombreux sifflements après que je me prenne une violente baffe dans la figure, le genre de baffe qui pourrait décrocher la mâchoire. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ma remarque._

« Petit impertinent. Visiblement, le matin te donne un peu d'ardeur. Mais ne joues pas à a ce genre de choses, je suis bien plus forte que toi. »

« Je ne cherchais pas la confrontation, loin de là ! Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner ! »

_Moi et ma grande bouche ! Comme si j'avais vraiment la possibilité de donner mon avis. Pfff ! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre plus que ça. Je sors quelques ustensiles, regardant ce que je peux concocter. Vraiment … Mes rations vont disparaître en deux jours, même pas. Et je n'ai pas forcément une grosse masse d'argent bien que j'ai prévu cela depuis quelques mois donc j'ai des économies._

« Je sens que je vais finir dans les rues sans un sou. »

« Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Encore à te plaindre ? Moins de paroles, plus d'actes. »

_Mais comment est-ce qu'elle fait ? J'ai à peine marmonné cela ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas une ouïe surdéveloppée ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle arrive à lire dans mes pensées et je suis foutu ! Bon ! Voilà ! Elle a son petit-déjeuner. Pour ma part, j'ai pris une ration de Roucool. Je mange à peine … Je dois économiser mes forces mais aussi ma nourriture._

« Tsss ! Je n'aime pas donner ma nourriture mais prends mes restes. »

_Sa nourriture ? Que je sache, c'est moi qui l'aie cuisinée ! Je tente de dire quelque chose mais elle me force à ouvrir la bouche avec ses deux mains gantées alors que sa queue soulève l'assiette. Elle me fait ingurgiter contre mon gré le peu de nourriture qu'il reste. Mais elle est folle cette femme-pokémon !_

_Je toussote mais je ne cherche même pas à lui répondre. Elle me domine complètement … Je ne peux pas le contredire mais je sais une chose : c'est que lorsque je serai dans la ville, elle ne pourra pas me suivre. Peut-être que là-bas, je pourrai alors me débarrasser d'elle. Enfin, je l'espère. Même si c'est un peu méchant de ma part je préfère me dire que je suis mieux sans elle qu'avec elle. C'est mieux ainsi … Enfin, je crois. Je ne plus très sûr de ce que je dois faire. Tout s'est déroulé trop rapidement depuis hier._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Surprise surprise

**Chapitre 5 : Surprise surprise**

« Nous sommes aux abords de la ville. Je préfère que vous ne veniez pas. »

« Hum ? Tu refuses donc que je me présente en ville ? Est-ce que tu as peur de mes pouvoirs maintenant ? Me craindrais-tu maintenant ? »

« Je vous crains … et cela est légitime, Giréléna. Mais je ne veux pas que vous causiez des problèmes en ville. Je connais l'endroit où vous voulez vous rendre, je vous rapporterai un peu de nourriture. Je vous le promets. »

_Elle hausse un sourcil après mes propos, ne semblant pas s'attendre à de telles paroles venant de ma part. Elle se penche vers moi, rapprochant son visage du mien pour bien m'observer. Elle me fait un sourire narquois avant de souffler :_

« Dois-je utiliser mes yeux hypnotiques pour savoir si tu me dis la vérité ou non ? Ou alors, dois-je avoir confiance en tes paroles ? Dis-le-moi. »

« Faites-moi confiance, c'est tout. »

_Elle hausse un sourcil avant de faire un petit hochement de tête. Elle s'éloigne de moi, se dirigeant vers la forêt avoisinante le chemin. Bon, je vais pouvoir souffler ! Par contre, cela veut dire que je vais avoir du mal à m'enfuir d'elle. Peut-être qu'il y aura une sortie ailleurs, du genre à l'opposé de la ville ? Je ne sais pas trop._

_Je me dirige vers la ville, me demandant ce que je vais y trouver. Est-ce que je dois tout faire pour m'enfuir d'elle ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis assez perdu maintenant. Cette Giréléna, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Elle me martyrise mais en même temps, bien qu'elle semble très mature, elle se comporte parfois comme une enfant. Je ne sais pas vraiment …_

« Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas à réfléchir à ça. Je ne vais plus m'occuper d'elle ! »

_Hahaha ! Je pousse un petit rire tout en pénétrant dans la ville. Oui, je me sens de meilleure humeur quand elle n'est pas là. C'est bête et méchant de penser de la sorte mais qu'importe, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde !_

_Bon … Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé acheter dans la ville ? Ah oui ! Je peux essayer d'aller trouver des informations sur un possible problème avec les femmes-pokémons. Peut-être qu'alors, je pourrai régler ce problème et commencer mon rôle de héros. Oui ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Je devrai faire ça ! Mais avant, il faut que j'aille acheter des provisions. C'est le plus important._

« Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faudrait ? Vu comment elle mange, je dois tout acheter en double ou en triple. Il faut aussi que je fasse attention à prendre des aliments qui ne pourriront pas rapidement. Enfin, un peu … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes propos. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire là ? Je pensais me débarrasser d'elle ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter quand même trop de nourriture si je ne vais plus voyager avec elle ! Ca me semble logique et raisonnable ! Pfff ! J'ai failli commettre une bêtise avec tout cela. Heureusement que je me suis rattrapé avant._

« Je devrai peut-être aller voir quand même là-bas. »

_Oui, je ne perds rien à essayer quand même. Je fini mes achats mineurs, me disant qu'au final, cela m'a déjà coûté quand même assez. Mais au moins, j'ai de quoi tenir quelques jours sans Giréléna. Je me dirige maintenant vers le poste de garde. Normalement, ce qu'elle avait dit, c'est que non-loin de là, il y avait un ragoût ou quelque chose de mangeable ?_

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça … dans le fond. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai envie d'y goûter ou si j'ai les moyens d'en manger un morceau. »

_Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Je ne perds rien à cela, rien du tout même. J'accélère le pas, surtout lorsque je remarque que plusieurs hommes sont attroupés. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il se passe quelque chose de spécial ?_

« Il y a un problème ? Je peux voir ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour regarder les jolies femmes toi ? » _me répond un homme qui doit avoir la quarantaine d'années. Et lui, n'est-il pas un peu vieux pour cela ?_

_Néanmoins, je ne me réplique pas alors que je me fraie un passage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment de si spécial là ? AH ! Je vois ! Je vois … Il y a une jeune femme d'une extrême beauté. Des cheveux argentés lui allant jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux bleus d'une étrange pureté, elle semble dévorer avec appétit ce qui se trouve dans un bol. Un rapide regard et je vois que c'est déjà le cinquième qu'elle entame ?! Elle tourne sa tête brièvement vers moi, me faisant un sourire des plus étranges._

« Attends un peu … Je crois la connaître. »

_Cette tenue d'ailleurs … Ce bustier me dit quelque chose. Mais aussi cette jupe dorée … Je … NON ! QUAND MÊME PAS ! Ce n'est pas possible que ça soit elle ! Je dois vraiment rêver ! Mais cet appétit démesuré ! Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités ! Je m'approche d'elle avant de dire d'une voix un peu inquiète :_

« Mais comment est-ce que … Et puis, je ne peux pas pa… »

« Tu te calmes un peu, Nev ? Tu ne vois pas que je mange ? »

_MAIS MAIS MAIS MAIS ! J'ai un petit tremblement à la lèvre inférieure. Je … Je suis sensé crier quoi ? Qu'il y a une femme-pokémon au beau milieu de la ville ? _

« Mais je ne peux pas te payer tout cela ! »

« C'est offert par la maison. » _me dit-elle en souriant, terminant son dernier bol alors que j'entends quelques murmures jaloux :_

« Non mais il la connait ? Comment est-ce qu'une beauté pareille peut traîner avec un type comme ça ? Vous avez vu sa couleur de cheveux ? »

_HEY ! J'en suis fier de mes cheveux ! Même si le rose, ce n'est pas vraiment très viril et masculin, j'en suis quand même fier ! Je n'ai pas honte de mes origines. Mais bon, elle me fait un hochement de tête._

« Nous y allons, Nev. Et dépêche-toi, c'est compris ? »

« Ah … En fait, c'est son larbin. Je me disais bien aussi. »

_Ce n'est pas totalement faux mais ça me fait mal quand même d'entendre ça. Je ne fais qu'acquiescer à ses paroles avant de l'accompagner. Lorsque nous partons, elle me dit de me retourner pour regarder dans mon sac. Je l'entends pousser un râle de colère._

« MAIS EST-CE QUE TU BLAGUES ?! »

« Je … J'ai une bonne explication, je peux vous le promettre. »

« Tu as intérêt à en avoir une bonne. Car là, en vue de ce que tu as … Cela fait à peine un repas ou deux au grand maximum. Je t'ai pourtant prévenu à ce sujet. »

« Je je … Je … Retournons faire les courses et vite. »

_Je ne peux pas lui échapper ! Je n'ai même pas la possibilité de lui demander comment elle a réussi à faire cela. A prendre une forme humaine. Enfin bon … Il vaut mieux que je ne pose pas de questions à ce sujet. Nous voilà à nouveau devant le marchand de fruits._

« C'est vraiment … appétissant. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Je la regarde et je la vois presque en train de baver. Mais mais mais ! Qu'elle se comporte bien mieux ! On est en public ! Je prends rapidement un mouchoir, essuyant ses lèvres tout en bafouillant :_

« Faites attention Giréléna, vous êtes en train de baver. »

« Mais regarde ces fruits … Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas magnifiques ? J'en veux. Achète-moi une pomme, maintenant, Nev. »

« Il ne faut pas faire de dépenses inutiles et … »

_GLOUPS ! Je déglutis alors qu'elle me fixe d'un air plus que méchant. Je ferai mieux de lui obéir si je ne veux pas de problèmes. Et je ne veux pas de problèmes. Je lui prends une pomme, la lui tendant. Elle me sourit comme une enfant tout en me remerciant. Elle a combien d'estomacs ? Car je ne sais pas où elle peut mettre toute cette place._

« Giréléna, comment est-ce que vous avez fait cela ? »

« Hum ? Tu parles de ça ? » _me dit-elle en désignant sa poitrine puis ses jambes. Je rougis un peu pour bien montrer que c'est exact. Elle semble amusée par ma réaction avant de répondre à nouveau : _« C'est d'une facilité déconcertante pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis. Enfin, il vaut mieux pour toi. Nombreuses sont les femmes-pokémons à pouvoir se faire passer pour des humaines. »

« HEIN ?! Co… Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que peut-être … »

« Autour de toi, sans même que tu ne puisses le remarquer, il y a des femmes-pokémons. »

« Mais il faut prévenir tout le monde et … »

_Elle me fait un croche-pied, me faisant tomber sur le sol de pierre. AIE ! Là, ça fait vraiment mal ! Je pousse un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle murmure d'une voix lente :_

« Tu veux prévenir de quoi ? Tu veux causer une émeute dans cette ville ? Est-ce que ton idiotie est sans limite ? Je vais finir par croire que oui. »

_Quelque chose tombe sur mon crâne. Un trognon de pomme. Elle l'a déjà terminée ? MAIS NON ! C'est pas à ça que je dois penser ! Comment est-ce que les soldats ne peuvent pas être au courant à ce sujet ? Il faut que j'aille les prévenir !_

« Relève-toi … Je crois que les problèmes se présentent à toi. »

« De quels problèmes est-ce que tu parles ? »

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! » _hurle une voix au-dessus de nous. Qu'est-ce que … Un soldat ?! Un soldat vient de voler dans les airs, atterrissant contre un commerce, détruisant le bois soutenant plusieurs fruits et légumes._

« Je lui ferai bien payer pour ce crime odieux. Gâcher de la bonne nourriture … »

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le plus important ?! »

« Mais ce n'est pas à moi de régler ce souci. Bonne chance, tu en auras bien besoin. »

_Je la vois qui s'éloigne alors que je me demande ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que … Une femme-pokémon peut-être ? Mais en pleine ville ? Ça serait de la pure folie pour elle ! Ou alors, elles étaient plusieurs, c'était surement ça !_

« Je ferai bien de me dépêcher ! »

_C'est peut-être le moment pour moi de briller ? Non, c'est complètement ridicule, je le sais bien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais y arriver. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire. J'accélère le rythme, commençant à courir à l'opposé des personnes qui s'enfuient. Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? Déjà, ce n'est pas Giréléna._

« Elle était avec moi. Mais peut-être que c'est … Non. »

_Ce n'est pas une personne de son espèce. Enfin, je ne peux pas le savoir. J'arrive jusqu'à la scène du crime. Enfin, si on peut parler de crime. Il y a des corps … tellement de corps tout autour de moi. Mais simplement des soldats. Aucun citoyen ou citoyenne. C'est étrange en soi mais je ne peux pas faire la remarque._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand même ? Où est-ce que sont les femmes-pokémons ? »

« N'y a-t-il aucun combattant capable de me tenir tête ?! »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai affaire à quoi ? A qui ? Je ne vois pas de personnes. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais avant qu'une femme-pokémon ne se présente en face de moi. J'ose à peine la regarder alors qu'elle me jauge de ses yeux rouges. Elle a un bandeau à ce niveau bien qu'il y a une ouverture pour les yeux._

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. Je ne cherche pas à combattre les êtres faibles. N'y as-t-il donc aucun soldat pour me tenir tête ?! Est-ce donc là la seule résistance de cette ville ? Il vaudrait mieux alors qu'elle disparaisse ! »

« Je … Je suis votre adversaire ! »

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? Je sors mon épée bien que je me mets à trembler. Cette force … Je l'ai déjà ressentie. C'est la même que celle de Giréléna. C'est ça … C'est exactement ça en fait ! C'est exactement ça ! Je … Vraiment …_

« Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, jeunot ? »

« Je serai votre adversaire ! Je suis Nev, apprenti héros ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser détruire cette ville ! » _déclare-je en tremblant de tout mon corps alors qu'elle me fait un sourire. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien de malveillant ou malicieux. Non … Il ne semble même pas dédaigneux._

« Toi ? Un apprenti héros ? Il y a des choses que l'on regrette dans sa vie. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

_Je m'en rends compte et justement, j'ai du mal à me dire que je fais une telle chose. Je suis complètement stupide mais je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Cette femme … Elle a un visage humain mais de couleur bleu. Elle a aussi deux touffes de cheveux bleus qui partent en pointes comme des oreilles alors qu'une autre masse de cheveux mais couleur noire lui vont jusqu'à la nuque._

_La première chose que je remarque, c'est principalement ses mains … Elle porte comme des gants noirs. Des gants avec des pointes sur le dos. Elle porte un haut de couleur doré sur une poitrine bien moins généreuse que celle de Giréléna. Je me demande même pourquoi est-ce que je compare en fait ? Enfin, elle porte un short bleu et semble tout d'une combattante._

« Je suis prêt à me battre pour défendre cette ville ! »

« Alors je te conseille de faire bien mieux que ces pathétiques gardes qui t'entourent. Ils n'ont même pas tenu en un coup. Oh … D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas te ménager. Je donne toujours le maximum pour mes combats. »

« Je … Je suis prêt ! » _dis-je avec un peu d'effroi dans la voix._

_C'est là que je me dis que j'aurai bien aimé avoir la bénédiction de la déesse Harsia. Je pense que grâce à elle, j'aurai pu lui tenir tête … même si je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça. Gloups … Je commence à avoir sérieusement peur sur le coup. Mais je tiendrais bon ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir la tuer ou la combattre … mais si je peux la faire partir …_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Bien trop faible

**Chapitre 6 : Bien trop faible**

« En tant que guerrière d'honneur, je me dois de donner mon nom. Je m'appelle Luciaria. Je serai donc ton adversaire, Nev. »

« Je … Je … Je suis enchanté. »

_Je tremble et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dis. Je dois être vraiment ridicule envers elle, totalement ridicule même. Mais je tente de me montrer raisonnable et de garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Si je faiblis maintenant, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai alors ? Je ne sais pas du tout mais je ne peux pas laisser cette femme-pokémon faire un carnage ici !_

« Voilà ma dernière présentation : je suis une Lucario, une combattante au corps aussi résistant que le plus puissant des aciers. Mais pas seulement, tu découvriras le reste de mes pouvoirs seulement si tu t'en montres digne. »

_Seulement si je m'en montre digne ? Comment est-ce que je dois prendre cette remarque ? Que je ne suis pas encore un adversaire assez valeureux pour elle ? Je le sais parfaitement ! Mais je vais tout faire pour la repousser ! J'hurle tout en courant vers elle, mon épée en avant. Elle ? Elle reste immobile, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, je tente une attaque en hauteur avant de dériver subitement pour donner un coup sur la hanche._

« Il ne faut pas utiliser de feintes si tu n'en es pas réellement capable. »

_Elle fait juste un pas sur le côté, tournant sur elle-même pour arriver dans mon dos. Je sens un coup me frapper dans la nuque alors que je crois que je perds cons … Wow ! Je me relève subitement, quelques secondes plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Je … Je me suis endormi ? »

« Evanoui plus exactement … mais ce n'est pas normal. Bien que je n'aie mis qu'une infime partie de ma force dans ce coup, tu n'aurais pas dû te relever aussi rapidement. Un évanouissement aussi bref n'est pas logique. »

« Ne me sous-estimez pas, Luciaria ! Je ne vais pas tomber au premier coup ! »

« Tiens donc … Et est-ce que je serai alors obligée de te battre de la même façon que j'ai combattu ces soi-disant soldats ? »

_Elle me fait un sourire alors qu'elle me montre son poing droit. Je … Je rêve ou alors, je vois une sorte d'aura autour de ce poing ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je recule un peu avant que cette aura ne disparaisse, la femme-pokémon recroisant les bras sans réagir._

« Essaie donc d'être un peu plus réaliste dans tes attaques. Si tu te prétends héros, ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissé que tu arriveras à me combattre. »

_Je ne sais pas … Elle me donne un conseil ? Je garde mes mains serrées sur mon arme alors que je marche maintenant vers la Lucario. Je dois avoir confiance en mes capacités. Je ne suis pas béni par la déesse Harsia mais je suis sûrement protégé par elle sinon, comment est-ce que j'aurai pu tenir face à elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je suis bientôt à sa hauteur. Il est temps pour moi de réagir et de l'affronter. Elle n'a pas fermé les yeux. Elle me regarde fixement, sans cligner ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. J'ai peur, terriblement peur même. Cette impression de surpuisance est tellement flagrante chez elle, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire face à elle._

_Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans réagir. Il faut que je me batte et vite ! Il faut que je l'affronte car personne ne pourrait le faire à ma place ! Je fais un mouvement sur la droite, m'apprêtant à faire une nouvelle feinte mais je change d'idée et je continue dans ma lancée. Le poing gauche vint parer le coup sans aucune difficulté._

« Hum … Je ne pense pas que tu as fait cela intentionnellement mais cela ressemblait déjà plus à une feinte qu'autre chose. Tes gestes indiquaient que tu voulais m'attaquer sur la hanche droite mais tes yeux montraient que tu voulais faire une feinte sur ma hanche gauche. Dans ce cas précis, il est plus difficile de te lire. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Je … Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait. »

« C'est bien ce dont je me doutais à la base. »

_Mais mais mais … Mon coup ? J'y ai mis quand même toutes mes forces et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir à peine égratignée. Pourtant, elle n'a même pas cherché à l'esquiver ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire là ? Si même les plus puissants de mes coups sont inutiles, je risque d'en baver sérieusement ! Je risque de ne pas en sortir vivant ! Je … Je dois continuer ! Elle ne semble pas vaniteuse ou prétentieuse mais elle pourrait facilement me battre !_

_Est-ce que je dois imaginer une technique pour la battre ? Elle m'a dit que mes yeux indiquaient le contraire de mes actions. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait cela mais je dois retenter une nouvelle fois. Je m'apprête à frapper au niveau de son épaule gauche mais je pose mes yeux sur son épaule droite. Résultat ? Je me le prends un violent coup de poing dans le visage, m'envoyant en arrière sur plusieurs mètres._

« Bien trop lisible … et prévisible. Tu étais si facile à deviner. Le pire dans une telle action, c'est que tu ne regardes même pas ce que tu fais. Cela doit être naturel … vraiment naturel. »

« Mon nez ! Je saigne ! »

_Je m'écris cela alors que je pose une main sur mon nez. Il est en sang ! Je pose une main sur mon nez, gémissant de douleur alors que je tente de me raisonner. Elle a réagi avec une telle rapidité que je n'ai même pas vu le coup partir ! Ah … Ah … Ah …_

« Néanmoins, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un apprenti héros. »

« Que … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que je vais devoir m'occuper de ton cas le plus rapidement possible. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne ferai pas exploser ton corps bien que cela serait facilement réalisable en vue de la solidité de l'ossature des humains. Je te conseille de ne pas te relever, cela sera moins douloureux. »

« N … NON ! Je n'écouterai pas une femme-pokémon ! »

« Libre à toi … Tu ne pourras guère te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

_Comme un éclair … C'est ma seule réaction alors qu'elle est déjà à mon niveau. Son poing droit s'enfonce dans mon ventre et j'ai plusieurs soubresauts avant de m'écrouler à genoux. Je … Je … Je ..._

« Hum … Vomir après un unique coup, tu as un estomac bien fragile. Tu n'as donc fait aucun entraînement réel pendant ton enfance ? Aucun abdominal ? »

_Je ne peux pas lui répondre ! CA REMONTE ENCORE ! Je vomis une nouvelle fois, vidant ce que j'ai ingurgité il y a quelques heures alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Ce n'était pas un vrai coup, c'était rien ! Rien du tout même ! C'était juste une petite frappe de sa part mais cette puissance …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es prétendu héros ? Est-ce pour le bien d'une femelle ? Pour les impressionner ? Cela serait parfaitement ridicule mais concevable. »

« JE FAIS CA POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! »

_Je crie avant de poser une main sur ma bouche. Ca revient encore ?! Non … Juste un petit flot de liquide nauséeux mais rien de dramatique. Je tente de me relever alors que j'ai mes jambes qui tremblent. Je tiens à peine debout, me tenant face à Luciaria._

« Je continuerais de me battre ! Je ne veux pas abandonner maintenant ! »

« Le courage et la folie sont deux aspects d'une personnalité très proche. Il ne faut pas se tromper en croyant posséder l'un alors qu'il s'agit de l'autre. Plus le temps passe, moins je serai stable dans mes coups. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je continuerai de défendre mes idéaux ! »

« Et quels sont tes fameux idéaux pour lesquels tu te bats ? Vaincre la reine des femmes-pokémons ? Anéantir notre peuple ? »

« C'est vrai … Je dois combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons … mais je ne veux pas anéantir votre race. Je veux pouvoir vivre en paix avec elle. C'est pour ça que je me bats. Je veux que l'on puisse vivre tous ensemble, sans se chercher la guerre ! »

« … … … Est-ce que tu es sérieux quand tu dis cela ? »

« Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! C'est pour ça que je ne chercherai pas à vous tuer ! Je ferai au mieux vous blesser pour que vous partiez ! »

« Manichéen … Cela ne semble pas te convenir comme terme Mais soit … Si tu veux devenir un héros, il va falloir souffrir ! Car les femmes-pokémons ne se laisseront pas faire ! EN GARDE ! » _hurle soudainement Luciaria avant qu'elle ne me donne un coup de poing._

_En fait, il n'y a pas qu'un seul coup de poing, il y en a plusieurs ! Je tente de parer du mieux que je le peux avec mes petits bras mais rien à faire, je ne fais que reculer. Je ne peux faire que ça ! Elle est bien trop forte !_

_Je tente de répliquer mais à chaque fois, elle repousse mon épée et à chaque fois, elle arrive à me toucher directement. Si je tente d'attaquer, je me fais souffrir. Je ne peux faire que défendre ? NON ! Il faut que je fasse mieux ! Je ne peux pas faire que me défendre !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu protèges ces êtres faibles ? Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Car je suis l'un d'entre eux ! Voilà tout ! »

_Je sais que c'est la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait mais j'aurai dû répondre quoi à la base hein ? Rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN ! Je tente une nouvelle attaque mais elle repousse mon arme mais cette fois-ci, je ne la laisse pas réagir ! De ma main libre, je tente de la frapper au visage, y arrivant parfaitement._

_Je l'ai touchée ! J'ai réussi à la toucher ! J'ai réussi à l'atteindre ! Mon poing a bien touché son museau ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Mais … Mais … Je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression que mon coup fut amoindri. Comme s'il fut sans effet. En retirant mon poing, je vois que je n'ai laissé aucune marque. Il n'y a pas une seule égratignure._

« De la témérité. C'est bien cela qui semble te convenir. D'ailleurs … Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes des cheveux roses ? Ce n'est pas une couleur naturelle chez les humains. Cela te donne des caractéristiques féminines mais en même temps … Tu t'es montré bien plus valeureux que les soldats qui t'entourent. Il faut le reconnaître. »

_Je ne veux pas d'un compliment de sa part ! Je n'accepte pas cela ! Ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle arrête ses folies ! Je dois l'arrêter ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Voilà tout ! Et puis, je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment un compliment ! Ca ne me concerne pas ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je dois encore combattre ! Je le peux !_

« Un moment, il faut savoir admettre sa défaite. Ce n'est pas en se lançant dans des causes perdues que tu survivras »

« Je ne vous écouterai pas, Luciaria ! Je n'arrêterai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas quitté cette ville ! Je vous en empêcherai ! »

« Quel esprit buté … malgré un si jeune âge. Tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent. Mais en un sens, ce n'est pas un défaut. Il faut aller au bout de tes convictions. Je vais donner un peu de valeur à ton existence … Tu seras le premier humain depuis des années a subir l'une de mes attaques personnelles. Mais tu ne pourras plus bouger pendant des semaines … peut-être même que ton rêve sera brisé à jamais. »

_J'aimerai lui répliquer que c'est déjà le cas à cause de Giréléna mais je ne préfère rien lui dire. Je me mets en position de défense alors que je m'attends à ce qu'elle utilise une technique interdite ou quelque chose du genre. Les femmes-pokémons … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe sur l'une d'entre elles ? L'une parmi les plus fortes ? Je me demande même qui serait la plus forte entre Giréléna et elle. Mais Giréléna s'est enfuie ! Une femme-pokémon qui s'enfuit ! Ce manque de courage flagrant ! Mais ça ne fait rien … Je n'attendais pas d'aide de sa part de toute façon._

_Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle a encore les yeux fermés. Elle veut que je l'attaque. Je sens que c'est un piège. Mais elle a dit qu'elle allait tout faire pour me montrer la futilité de ce combat. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Rester là ? Sans réagir ? Ne rien faire ?  
><em>

« Je ne peux pas … Il faut que je le combatte ! Il le faut ! »

_Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés sans réagir ! ASSEZ ! J'Y VAIS MAINTENANT ! J'ATTAQUE ! Je cours vers elle, prêt à la frapper de toutes mes forces. Il ne faut pas que je retienne mes coups ! Ma lame vint s'abattre sur son bras qu'elle met en parade._

« Tu n'as guère écouté ce que je disais. Tu as commis la pire absurdité. Voilà une tactique des plus basiques. Utiliser la force de son adversaire pour la lui renvoyer. Oh … Bien entendu, elle sera accompagnée de ma propre force. »

_Un coup en plein cœur. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine se déchire alors que tout mon corps hurle de douleur. Je ne ressens plus rien dans mon corps, plus rien du tout. C'est à peine si je suis conscient et debout. Mon visage est bloqué sur la scène devant moi._

« Tu ne mourras pas. Je ne tue jamais pour le plaisir, sauf s'il s'agit d'adversaires valeureux. »  
><em><br>Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Que je ne suis pas assez valeureux pour elle ? C'est bien ça ? Je ne vaux rien pour elle ? C'est bien cela ? J'aimerai pleurer mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça s'arrête maintenant ? Pourquoi ?_

« Néanmoins, est-ce que tu sais ce qui arrive aux humains qui tentent de se battre contre des femmes-pokémons ? Tu ne peux pas répondre … mais je peux lire dans tes yeux. »

_Je le sais parfaitement ! Je sais parfaitement ce qui risque de se passer ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! J'ai déjà assez souffert après l'échec de la bénédiction ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas du tout ! NON ET NON !_

« Tu as l'air d'avoir parfaitement compris ce que cela veut dire. »

_Je le sais ! Les femmes-pokémons ! Je sais ce qu'elles font aux personnes comme moi ! Celles qui échouent ! Ou alors tout simplement qu'elles capturent ! Je veux bouger ! Je veux bouger ! JE VEUX BOUGER AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD !_

« Je te conseille de fermer les yeux. »

_Je ne veux pas ! Je veux pouvoir parler ! Dire quelque chose … Mais je ne peux pas ! Il n'y a aucun mot qui sort de ma bouche ! Je dois l'en empêcher ! Je dois l'en empêcher ! Je ne dois pas pleurer … Je ne dois pas … Ah … Ah … Je ferme les yeux, non pas à cause de sa demande mais pour éviter de pleurer._

_Tout est noir … tellement noir autour de moi. Je n'entends plus rien, je ne ressens plus rien du tout. C'est comme si je dormais debout. Je … ne dois pas … Je ne dois pas abandonner maintenant mais … Je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression de rêver, de rêver à ce qui risque de se passer si Luciaria m'emmène. Je ne dois pas imaginer … cela._


	7. Mauvaise fin : Sac de frappe sexuel

**Mauvaise fin : Sac de frappe sexuel**

« Réveille-toi. »

_Hein quoi ? AAAAAH ! De l'eau vient percuter mon visage alors que je me réveille subitement. Qu'est-ce que … De l'eau ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Je tente de raisonner correctement alors que je recherche l'endroit où je suis. Je ne connais pas du tout … Est-ce que l'on peut me dire où je me trouve ?_

« Finalement, tu es debout. Je pensais que j'avais frappé trop fort et que tu étais tombé dans le coma. Comme quoi, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Tant mieux. »

_Cette voix. Je la reconnais parfaitement. Il s'agit de celle de la femme-Lucario. Je me tourne sur moi-même, cherchant à la retrouver tout en regardant l'endroit où je suis._

_Je ne sais pas … On dirait une salle d'entraînement. Faite entièrement de bois, même les murs, le sol est néanmoins fait d'un plancher qui empêche quand même que des écorchures se produisent si on s'y frotte trop. Autour de moi, il y a aussi de nombreux mannequins déchiquetés. C'est impressionnant. Bien trop pour moi._

« Nev, mets-toi debout maintenant. Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Hein ? Bien sûr que oui mais quand même ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que je serais nourri … par une femme-Lucario ? Et puis, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas du tout ! Je vois la femme-pokémon qui revient avec quelques morceaux de viande d'une taille plutôt imposante._

« Nourris-toi, dorénavant, tu m'appartiens. »

« Je n'appartiens à personne ! Sachez-le, Luciaria ! » _dis-je avec ferveur alors qu'elle me fixe de ses yeux rubis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle en a rien à faire._

_Rien du tout même … Je mange plutôt discrètement, me demandant aussi si je dois la remercier pour la nourriture ou non. Peut-être qu'elle veut essayer de m'engraisser pour me manger ? Je sais que certaines femmes-pokémons n'hésitent pas à faire cela. Mais surtout, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici et pas ailleurs ?_

« Quand tu auras terminé, je te laisse un quart d'heure pour digérer. Ensuite, tu me serviras de mannequin. Tu sembles avoir une meilleure résistance que ceux que tu peux voir. »

_Hein hein hein ? De quoi ? Moi quoi ? Moi je vais servir de quoi ? De mannequin ? Ah non non ! Je refuse ça ! Je refuse complètement même ! Je tente de me lever mais je me retrouve soudainement plaqué au sol, sans même comprendre ce qui se passe._

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à t'enfuir. Que tu tentes une telle chose mais je te retrouverai avec facilité. Sois sage et deviens un brave mannequin et je verrai à te récompenser. »

« Je ne veux pas d'une récompense. Je veux juste devenir le héros qui ira combattre la reine des pokémons et personne d'autre ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

« Les vaincus doivent obéir aux vainqueurs. Ce n'est pas une loi crée par les femmes-pokémons mais qui régit la majorité de l'ordre des choses dans ce monde. »

_Je … Je ne veux pas être un vaincu ! Je veux être un vainqueur ! Je termine mon morceau de viande. Il y en a beaucoup trop ! BEAUCOUP TROP ! Pendant que je digère, je remarque qu'elle reste assise en face de moi. Quand même, les femmes-pokémons sont étrangement belles. Du moins, celles qui sont plutôt fortes._

« Je te préviens, tu vivras dorénavant ici. Je te ramènerai brièvement de quoi te coucher mais tu n'auras rien d'autre de ma part. Il se peut aussi que je sois absente pendant plusieurs jours mais normalement, personne ne viendra te déranger. Dorénavant, tu n'es qu'un mannequin. »

« Je ne veux pas être un mannequin ! »

« Alors deviens plus fort que moi et j'envisagerai la possibilité de te libérer. »

_Devenir plus fort qu'elle ? MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais reconnaître quand les combats sont perdus d'avance._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me demande de prendre mon épée. Elle me l'a laissé ? Mais si je suis un mannequin, est-ce pas plutôt normal de se battre avec une épée en bois ? Enfin, normalement … Je ne sais pas._

« Si ce n'est pas un combat où tu risques ta vie à chaque instant, tu ne seras jamais concentré. Essaye de donner le meilleur de toi-même … dans ce combat. Ensuite, j'envisagerai alors la possibilité de te récompenser. Rends-moi bouillante. »

_Hein ? J'ai cru mal entendre la dernière phrase là. Oui, j'ai surement très mal entendu même. Je préfère me dire ça. Je serre mon épée dans ma main droite. Je tente quand même de me tenir prêt à la combattre. Il suffit que j'arrive à gagner pour retrouver la liberté, c'est ça ? Alors, je vais y arriver !_

_Même si je sais que mes chances sont nulles, il faut quand même que je tente de faire de mon mieux ! Peut-être qu'avec de la bonne volonté, elle me laisserait partir ? Je l'espère ! J'espère vraiment que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Je ne veux pas autrement ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! _

_Mes coups ne vont même pas l'atteindre et le combat n'a rien à voir avec celui précédemment. Je suis à terre avant même d'avoir pu ne serait-ce faire qu'un seul mouvement vers elle lorsqu'elle fut un tant soit peu sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Elle ne m'a même pas frappé au ventre, non … Elle m'a juste frappé aux bras et aux jambes, ne me permettant plus de les sentir ou de les bouger._

« Hum … Tu as quand même fait preuve d'une bonne volonté. »

« Je … Je ne peux plus sentir mon corps ! Je ne peux plus le sentir ! »

« Arrête de crier. Je pense que je peux te récompenser … Du moins, te donner ton dû. »

_Récompenser ? Me récompenser ? Comment ça ? Que …AH ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire avec sa patte ?! Sa patte droite ! Elle est en train de la poser sur mon entrejambe ! Avec agilité, elle arrive à ouvrir mon pantalon de toile et à l'abaisser._

« Je … Je … Je … Non non ! Il ne faut pas faire ça ! »

« Tu ne veux pas de ma récompense ? Pourtant, bien que je ne sois pas experte en la matière, je sais que les humains aiment cela. »

_Mais mais mais ! Elle vient de sortir mon pénis de mon short qui me sert de sous-vêtement ! Non non ! Il ne faut pas ! La déesse Harsia a complètement refusé ça ! Elle interdit complètement ce genre de relations ! Complètement !_

« Je ne peux pas ! La déesse Harsia n'autorise pas les relations sexuelles avec les femmes-pokémons ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Tu ne veux pas de ma récompense ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ton sexe montre le contraire ? » _me dit Luciaria alors qu'elle est en train de masser mes bourses avec sa patte touffue. Aaaah … Aaahhh … Ca chatouille ! Ca chatouille drôlement mais en même temps, c'est … c'est … C'est excitant !_

« Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Tais-toi et accepte ton dû. Si tu ne le veux pas, tu peux toujours te laisser battre la prochaine fois. Si je ne vois aucune utilité à ta présence en ce lieu, je te confierai à d'autres femmes-pokémons bien qu'elles seront moins agréables que moi. »

_Agréables qu'elle ? Mais elle est en train de me violer là ! Elle … Elle est … AAAAAAH ! Je … Je … Je peux juste baisser ma tête pour voir que mon pénis vient de se durcir, prenant la forme d'un poteau de chair d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Seules mes hanches et mon sexe tremblent alors qu'un peu de liquide sort de mon gland. Non non ! J'ai honte ! Elle est en train de coincer mon pénis entre deux griffes touffues de sa patte, faisant un mouvement de haut en bas. Elle s'amuse avec moi !_

« Ton corps prétend le contraire. C'est étrange … Ce n'est pas si mauvais et malsain que prévu. Moi qui ne pensait qu'au combat, peut-être que je peux trouver un certain plaisir à m'amuser de la sorte. Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Je n'aime pas ! Je n'aime pas du tout ! »

« Arrête de te mentir … Ne mens pas ! Regarde ça ! Regarde ce liquide qui s'écoule ! Tu es déjà sur le point de jouir ! Aller ! JOUIS ! JOUIS ! »

_Elle semble comme enragée… non … Elle n'est pas en colère mais AAAAH ! Ses mouvements sont beaucoup trop rapides ! Je pousse un râle alors qu'un jet blanc sort de mon sexe, venant salir les poils noirs de sa patte._

« Déjà ? C'est donc ça ? Hmmm … » _me dit-elle avant de retirer sa patte. Avec agilité et une certaine grâce, alors que j'ai honte et me cache les yeux à moitié, je la vois qui rapproche son pied touffu pour venir se lustrer les poils et avaler ma semence. _« Ca a un certain … goût. C'est autre chose que la viande. Je crois qu'on va modifier mes règles. »

« Que … Que … Quoi comme règles ? »

« Tu vas devoir te battre dorénavant pour que je ne me distrais pas avec ton corps. Moins tu résisteras, plus je viderai ces belles bourses. »

_Joignant le geste à la parole, elle pose maintenant son autre patte sur la base de mon sexe, me massant une nouvelle fois les bourses. Malgré mon éjaculation, je recommence à bander comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais pas joui._

« Nous allons faire ainsi … oui … Plus tu m'épuiseras au combat, plus tu pourras te reposer ensuite. Ca me semble un bon marché, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas un marché ! »

« Tu as parfaitement raison. Ce n'est pas un marché, tu n'es qu'un mannequin sexuel. Dès que j'ai fini de m'entraîner au combat avec toi, on va passer à un tout autre type d'entraînement ! Bande maintenant ! Tu sembles encore rempli ! »

_Je ne veux pas bander ! Je tente de contrôler mon corps mais c'est peine perdu. Si elle … Si elle n'est pas douée pour ça alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour les autres hein ? Je ne veux même pas savoir ! Je … AAAAH ! Voilà une seconde éjaculation, aussi puissante que l'autre. J'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte. Je commence à sangloter, bredouillant :_

« Pardonnez-moi déesse Harsia, pardonnez-moi … Pardonnez-moi tant … »

« Ici, il n'y a pas de déesse Harsia, simplement moi. Accepte ta condition, cela aurait pu être pire, bien pire. Ah … Ce goût enivrant, vraiment … »

_Elle recommence le même manège que précédemment avec sa patte. J'ai honte … J'ai tellement honte et je ne peux rien faire du tout ! Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Même après ma seconde éjaculation, il suffit juste qu'elle passe sa patte sur mon sexe pour lui redonner du volume. Et malgré sa peau bleue, je peux voir quelques rougeurs aux joues._

« On va bien se distraire … De toute façon, un esprit serein doit chercher le repos quelque part. Je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé le mien. Nos auras me semblent bien compatibles. »

« Je ne … comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire ! »

« Ca ne fait rien. Tu as juste à te laisser faire … comme maintenant. »

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire du tout ! »

« Alors tente de me résister ! Mais pour l'heure … Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à subir. » _termine-t-elle en déclarant d'un ton impérial. Je crois … que j'en ai pas fini. Je ne peux pas lui échapper, je le sais parfaitement. Il me reste plus qu'à accepter ma nouvelle condition. Voilà tout … C'est l'unique chose qu'il me reste à faire visiblement. Je … J'ai perdu … toute motivation de m'enfuir maintenant._

_Le temps a passé … Les semaines aussi. J'ai maintenant perdu toute notion d'envie de fuir ou alors d'individualité. La seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est l'entraînement quotidien ou presque me fait subir Luciaria. Un entraînement des plus ardus._

« Alors ? Aujourd'hui, tu ne semblais pas motivé ou je me trompe ? Tu sais ce qui risque de t'arriver, Nev puisque tu as préféré abandonner dès les premiers coups ! »

_Je suis pleinement satisfait de ce résultat. Je ne cherche même plus réellement à combattre sauf lorsqu'elle déclare qu'il est peut-être temps de me donner à d'autres femmes-pokémons car je lui suis inutile. Je ne veux pas lui être inutile. Je suis prisonnier de ces pattes. Ses pattes si douces au toucher … Ses pattes qui me procurent ce plaisir charnel. Elle se contente juste de me branler, que cela soit avec ses « pieds » ou ses « mains »._

« Hum … Vraiment, tous les jours, c'est bien fourni. Je suis prête à récupérer tout ce fluide. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas fait preuve d'une grande volonté. Je ne pense pas te faire éjaculer, tu ne le mérites pas. »

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Maîtresse Luciaria ! S'il vous plaît ! »

_Je l'implore presque mais elle sait parfaitement qu'elle me domine. C'est de ma faute … J'aurai dû combattre un peu plus. Pour aujourd'hui, malheureusement, je n'aurai pas le droit à ses douces pattes pour me faire éjaculer. Non … Je tremblerai et lorsque je serai sur le point, elle s'arrêtera. Elle est bien plus solide mentalement que moi sur ce point. Je … suis désespéré … Vraiment désespéré … Mais je suis son esclave sexuel._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un voile noir recouvre mes yeux. Je ne vois plus rien … Plus rien du tout. Je rouvre mes yeux et remarque … les corps autour de moi. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger mon corps à part ma tête. Je suis … où ? Dans la ville ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? J'étais dans une salle d'entraînement !_

« Bon … Visiblement, tout semble terminé. En contrepartie de cette ville qui ne sera pas détruite, j'ai maintenant un nouveau mannequin d'entraînement. »

_Je dois réagir ! Je suis à nouveau dans la ville ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais je dois réagir maintenant ! Il faut que je bouge ! Il faut que je bouge ! Il faut que mon corps réponde maintenant ! Alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur pour me prendre par les hanches, je pousse un cri de rage avant de repousser sa main droite touffue._

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

_Elle demande cela avec lenteur alors que je suis plus qu'essoufflé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais mon corps me répond à nouveau ! Je peux réagir à nouveau ! Je peux bouger ! Je me remets en position de combat._

« Tu as réussi à retrouver ta mobilité. C'est étrange, vraiment étrange. Ton aura, d'ailleurs, semble plus forte qu'auparavant. Intéressant. Très intéressant même. Divertis-moi encore un peu plus maintenant. »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé … mais si j'ai vu l'avenir, je le changerai !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une aura imposante

**Chapitre 7 : Une aura imposante**

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt à flancher ! J'ai un rêve ! Et je l'accomplirai ! »

« Sais-tu qui je suis réellement, Nev ? » _me demande alors la femme-Lucario._

« Luciaria, vous avez déjà dit votre nom. » _répondis-je avec lenteur alors que je tente de reprendre mon épée correctement. Elle a prononcé son nom, il n'y a rien d'étonnant alors, non ? Ou alors, peut-être que je me trompe ?_

« Tu connais mon prénom mais je te parle de ce que je suis. »

« Une femme-pokémon ? » _dis-je alors que je ne vois pas du tout ou elle veut en venir. C'est l'heure des questions stupides et des réponses idiotes de ma part ? Elle semble comme légèrement irritée avant de poser une main sur son front, fermant les yeux. Elle pousse un soupir désespéré avant de reprendre d'une voix lente :_

« Je parle de mon statut parmi les femmes-pokémons. Comment est-ce que tu peux faire pour te tromper autant ? Pour ne pas réfléchir de la sorte ? »

« Pardon ! Je suis désolé mais je ne me préoccupe pas vraiment de cela quand une femme-pokémon aussi forte se tient devant moi ! Je dois juste défendre cette ville et c'est le plus important ! Voilà tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes alors ? »

« La générale de l'Aura. Voilà par quoi on me nomme lorsque l'on me connait. »

_La générale de l'Aura ? Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce grade quelque part mais où ? Je tente de me le rappeler alors qu'elle croise les bras au niveau de sa poitrine. Je suis sûr que j'ai déjà entendu cela. Comme je me suis renseigné un peu sur les femmes-pokémons, je …_

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes une générale ?! Cela veut dire que vous êtes au service de la reine des femmes-pokémons ! »

« Contrairement à une majorité de femmes-pokémons qui ne font qu'obéir à la reine des femmes-pokémons ou alors vivent de leurs côtés, je suis au service de la reine. C'est exact … Et j'ai ce statut. Je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Co … Comment … Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?! »

_Je me pose la question réellement ! Je voulais croire que j'avais une chance mais maintenant, je sais que c'est impossible ! Je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas y arriver ! Une générale ! Une générale ! C'est le genre de femme-pokémon extrêmement puissante mais encore moins que la reine mais mais mais …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes-là ?! Je veux une réponse ! »

« Car je veux affronter les héros les plus puissants mais aussi des adversaires valeureux. Si j'estime qu'une ville ne mérite pas d'être présente sur la carte de ce monde car les soldats ne la défendent pas correctement, je la raye, voilà tout. Toi-même … Rien que par ta volonté, cette ville ne sera pas détruite. Néanmoins … »

_Néanmoins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir ? NON ! Je sais ce qu'elle tente de préparer mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Néanmoins, elle semble rougir un peu avant de se mettre en position de combat._

« Terminons-en si tu veux bien. Tu as été un adversaire bien plus valeureux que ces pathétiques soldats. Comment est-ce qu'un corps si chétif a-t-il pu supporter mes attaques même parmi les plus faibles ? Je ne le sais pas … mais je le découvrirai. Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas perdre de temps … Je vais tout donner dans un unique coup. Je ne pense pas que tu te réveilleras avant plusieurs jours. »

_Elle va tout donner ? Elle va tout donner ? Je dois me protéger ! Et le plus vite possible ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il faut que je réagisse ! Mais mais mais … Comment faire ? Comment faire exactement ? Je …_

_Elle a disparu ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Je ne la vois plus ! Elle a complètement disparu de mon champ de vision ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Je ne la vois plus ! AAAAAAAAAH ! Je sens une présence dans mon dos et me retourne subitement. La femme-Lucario est là ! Elle se tient en face de moi mais elle s'arrête subitement dans son geste, son poing droit laissant paraître une aura bleutée._

« Cette présence … Cette aura … »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Elle se retourne avec lenteur alors que je tombe sur mes fesses. Il y a quelqu'un derrière elle. Quelqu'un qui a la forme d'un long serpent aux écailles grises. Bien entendu, il y a aussi les rayures noires et bleues et … Hein ? Giréléna ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Mais aussi sa forme de femme-pokémon ? Si les soldats la … Ah non, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter, ils ne sont pas conscients._

« Giréléna ? » _demande-je alors que c'est le seul mot qui sort de ma bouche. Elle a les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine retenue par son bustier._

_Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle ne fait pas un geste. Ses yeux fixent tout simplement Luciaria. Est-ce qu'elle est venue me défendre ? Non ! C'est pas possible ! Elle n'est pas comme ça ! Je me fais des illusions malheureusement. Mais alors … Si ? Peut-être que si ?_

« Je vois … Il vaut mieux alors que je me retire. Toi ! »

_Luciaria a pris la parole, se tournant maintenant vers moi tout en me désignant du doigt. Quoi moi ? Je me relève, me remettant en position de combat._

« Je ne risque pas de t'oublier … mais si tu comptes devenir un héros avec ton niveau ridicule, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'entraînes … et non pas qu'un peu ! La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clémente, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je … Je … J'ai parfaitement compris. »

« Cette ville a intérêt à te remercier. C'est bien grâce à toi qu'elle ne sera pas détruite. » _termine de dire la femme-Lucario avant de partir, disparaissant subitement de ma vue. Wow … Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Je … suis perturbé, vraiment perturbé. Je ne sais pas … Je m'approche avec lenteur de Giréléna, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je suis à sa hauteur alors qu'elle est restée parfaitement immobile. Je dois dire quelque chose._

« Merci, Giréléna. » _sont les premiers mots qui sortent de mes lèvres._

« De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait que je sache. J'ai juste pris ma forme de femme-pokémon puisqu'il n'y a plus aucun citoyen dans le coin. »

« Je … Je ne sais pas, je crois juste que je dois te remercier. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre en plein combat, je sais pas … mais je crois que ce qui m'attendait n'était pas reluisant. »

« Un rêve ? Tiens donc. Est-ce que je suis sensée être intéressée ? «

« Non mais attendez un peu ! OUPS ! »

_Je remarque une bêtise. Auparavant, je l'ai tutoyée. Et en vue de ce qu'elle semble être : une femme-pokémon des plus impressionnantes, je préfère quand même modérer mes propos. Elle hausse un sourcil devant ma réaction._

« Hum … Visiblement, il semblerait que les citoyens reviennent. A toi de faire ce que tu veux, « héros » Nev. » _réplique-t-elle avec ironie._

« Hey ! Mais attendez un peu, Giréléna ! »

_Elle s'éloigne sans même me laisser le temps de m'exprimer. Je dois la retrouver ! Je commence à partir à sa recherche mais déjà, je suis entouré par quelques personnes._

« Cet adolescent était encore en ville ? C'est toi qui a repoussé cette femme-pokémon ? »

« Je … Enfin … Cette femme-Lucario, je … »

_Ils commencent à m'entourer de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Pas du tout ! Même si ce n'est pas totalement vrai que j'ai repoussé cette femme-pokémon, j'ai quand même tenu bon ! Je commence à courir pour éviter que l'attroupement se fasse autour de moi. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! J'accélère la vitesse, reprenant mon souffle jusqu'à quitter la ville._

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Je reprends mon souffle avec lenteur. Personne ne m'a suivi. Je m'éloigne un peu jusqu'à mettre assez de distance par rapport à la ville. Je n'ai rien d'un héros … Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je ne veux pas devenir un esclave sexuel. Je ne veux pas devenir l'objet d'une femme-pokémon !_

« Je combattrai jusqu'au bout … mais avec quelle force ? »

_Comment est-ce que je peux faire pour lutter ? Je suis bien trop faible pour ça. Je n'ai pas pu lutter contre cette générale. Je sais que je manque de chance, je le sais pertinemment. Il suffit de voir le début de mon aventure voire même mon existence. Orphelin … C'est quand même assez ridicule en un sens. Oui, j'ai l'air vraiment ridicule. Je … ferai mieux de m'entraîner mais je ne vois pas comment. Je n'ai pas de mentor._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ? Je pensais que tu voulais devenir un héros ? »

_Une voix ironique se fait entendre à travers les buissons. Quelques secondes plus tard, Giréléna est présente, s'approchant de moi. J'hoche la tête négativement :_

« Ce n'était pas un combat pour cette femme-Lucario. Juste un amuse-gueule. »

« Si elle avait décidé d'être sérieuse, tu serais déjà mort … enfin, utilisé. »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais … Elle a préféré partir. »

_Je ne sais pas où me mettre. Je sais juste que c'est grâce à elle si je suis encore là … Mais ça ne change rien. Je n'ai pas la carrure d'un héros pour l'heure. Je me prends soudainement un coup de queue sur le sommet du crâne._

« Espèce d'imbécile. Maintenant, avec le peu de nourriture, je suis sensée tenir comment ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Tenir comment ? Mais il y a quand même assez ! »

« Bien entendu ! Pour un petit estomac comme toi ! Mais je te rappelle que je t'accompagne et que je mérite plus de nourriture que ce que tu as acheté ! »

Voilà qu'elle se plaint. Enfin, en un sens, elle n'a pas totalement tort. Je pensais m'enfuir d'elle … et au final, c'est grâce à elle si je suis encore là. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, loin de là. Je commence à lui dire faiblement :

« Pardon … Mais je ne peux pas retourner en ville maintenant. Peut-être que l'on trouvera un village plus tard ? Et j'achèterai alors plus de nourriture là-bas ? Et de toute façon, tu ne dois pas avoir vraiment faim non ? »

« De quel droit tu te permets de me dire si j'ai faim ou non ? »

_Je me prends une seconde baffe mais je ne sais pas. Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, pas du tout même. Je me demande maintenant ce que je dois faire. J'ai pu constater à quel point j'étais pitoyable._

« Cette femme est une générale … de la reine des femmes-pokémons. La générale de l'Aura. Elle est terriblement forte. J'ai eu l'impression que je ne lui faisais rien du tout. »

« Ce n'était pas une impression mais la réalité. » _rectifie Giréléna._

« Hahaha … Je le sais … Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, Giréléna. Est-ce que je vous ait déçu ? » _questionne-je avec lenteur._

« Hum ? Me décevoir ? Cela reviendrait à dire que j'attendais quelque chose de ta part … mais en vue de la piètre qualité de ton existence, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« C'est … Ca fait mal ce que vous dites. »

« Et alors ? Tu voulais que je mette du baume sur les blessures de ton cœur ? »

« Je ne crois pas que vous l'auriez fait de toute façon. »

« C'est exact. Débrouille-toi seul, voilà tout. Je suis là pour observer ce que tu deviendras. Que tu te fasses capturer par une femme-pokémon ne me gêne guère. Je ne viendrai pas te délivrer, tu es seul, complètement. »

« Je le sais parfaitement. Je le sais … Merci de me le rappeler, Giréléna. »

« Y a pas de quoi. »

_Elle me répond encore avec ironie et je me sens vraiment désemparé. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'entraîner. Peut-être que pendant qu'elle mange, si je peux m'entraîner en faisant des coups dans le vide ? Surement._

« Nous devrions partir encore un peu plus loin, Giréléna. Au moins une bonne heure de marche et ensuite, j'irai vous préparer à manger. D'accord ? »

« Tu fais bien … Normalement, tu as assez de nourriture pour une demi-journée. Bon, je vais peut-être me forcer et voir pour tenir une journée mais demain … »

« Demain, j'irai acheter à nouveau de la nourriture. Ou alors, on verra pour la trouver dans les environs. Il y a de très bons fruits et légumes. Il y a aussi quelques animaux. Je suis sûr que cela est plaisant à manger, je vous le jure. »

« … … … Tu arriverais à cuisiner avec de l'herbe ? Pour les animaux, vu comme tu es si peu doué, je peux les capturer. »

« Euh … Je crois que je peux vous remercier alors. »

_Je suis plutôt confus et embêté. J'ai toujours cette impression qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si je peux réellement croire cela ou non. Comme je continue de la fixer, elle finit par dire :_

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'observes comme le plus demeurés des héros ? Bien que cette classe soit vraiment l'endroit où se réunissent tous les imbéciles. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas … »

« Oh … Je pourrai te définir bien autrement, néanmoins, bien que mon vocabulaire soit bien plus développé que la moyenne, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez de mots pour définir à quel point tu fus inutile du début jusqu'à la fin. »

« Je … Enfin, je … Ce n'est pas ça ! »

_Elle me regarde avec lenteur, poussant un soupir. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été fameux mais quand même ! Je ne suis pas aussi inutile que ça ! Enfin, pas autant qu'elle ne veut le dire ! Je suis quand même pas … à ce point ridicule quoi ! Vraiment … Je n'aime pas ça. Mais … Je dois accepter ses insultes qui sont en partie véridiques._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une lourde décision

**Chapitre 8 : Une lourde décision**

« Oh … D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu considères que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? »

« Euh … Bien entendu, Giréléna. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois bien que vous pensez le contraire. Mais bref, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites cela. »

« Alors, le repas de cette soirée a intérêt gargantuesque. Je ne veux aucune complainte de ta part, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je … Euh … Oui. Bien entendu, je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

_J'ai un peu de mal à me montrer raisonnable avec de telles paroles de sa part mais je tâcherai de l'être quand même au cas où. J'hoche la tête avant de répondre :_

« Je ferai du mieux pour vous satisfaire, Giréléna. Je vous le promets. »

« Je ne veux pas de promesses, je veux du concret. Tu as été parfaitement ridicule aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu t'en rends quand même bien compte par rapport au combat ? »

« Je … le sais parfaitement. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Je ne veux pas d'excuses de ta part, je veux du concret. Je pensais m'être correctement exprimée. Si tu es seulement doué pour la cuisine alors ouvre une auberge mais ne deviens pas un héros. D'ailleurs, si tu ouvres une auberge, je pense qu'il y ait des chances que je passe par là pendant mon pèlerinage. »

« Ah ? Euh … Merci beaucoup. »

_Je ne sais pas, je prends cela comme un compliment de la part de Giréléna. Est-ce que cette femme-pokémon est moins impressionnante que prévu ? Du moins, moins méchante ? Je ne sais pas … Enfin, elle n'est pas vraiment méchante. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement à son sujet, c'est quand même assez embêtant dans le fond._

« Tu pensais que cela était un compliment de ma part ? »

« Ca ne l'était pas, Giréléna ? Je pensais que vous … appréciez ma nourriture. »

« J'apprécie surtout de l'avoir en face de moi dans les plus brefs délais, saisis la nuance. Maintenant, si tu as le temps de parler, je te conseille de te mettre en route. »

« Oui, oui ! Je m'exécute tout de suite ! Pardon, pardon ! »

« Et arrête avec ce sourire niais comme si tu pensais que j'allais être appréciable avec ta personne, est-ce bien compris ? »

_Oui oui ! Je m'en doute ! Mais je me sens un peu mieux. Enfin bon … Un compliment, même si ce n'est pas sur mes qualités de combattant, cela fait toujours plaisir à entendre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la contenter aujourd'hui. Du moins, de la nourrir de telle sorte qu'elle soit contente. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi._

_Ah … Marchant à ses côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si vraiment elle m'a sauvé la vie ou non. En un sens, je suis sûr que si mais en même temps, elle ne le reconnait pas. Je suis certain qu'elle est aussi forte qu'une femme-pokémon générale. OHLA ! Peut-être qu'elle est l'une d'entre elles ? Non …_

« Dites, Giréléna, est-ce que les femmes-pokémons les plus fortes sont toutes au service de la reine des femmes-pokémons ? »

« Non. Certaines femmes-pokémons sont très fortes mais n'obéissent pas pour autant à la reine des femmes-pokémons. D'ailleurs, d'autres, bien qu'elles soient au sommet de la hiérarchie de de leurs races de femmes-pokémons, obéissent néanmoins à la reine. En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ? Tu ne connais rien à tout cela ? »

« Non … Je pensais juste à quelque chose de stupide, désolé du dérangement. »

« On s'excuse avant de parler quand c'est pour demander de telles choses. »

« Je … Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous cuisinerai quelque chose d'encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Est-ce que ça vous convient ? »

_J'ai l'impression de voir ses yeux qui scintillent à mes paroles. Est-ce que j'ai fait mouche ? Peut-être que ça sera plus facile d'amadouer Giréléna que je ne le pensais ? Il vaut mieux quand même que je reste sur mes gardes. Elle m'observe avant de me dire :_

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … Je ne vais pas te tuer si tes flatteries sont sincères. Mais … Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne me déçois pas. »

« Oui … Je comprendrai ce qui risque de m'arriver si c'est le cas. »

_Oui, il vaut mieux que je ne cherche pas trop les ennuis. Le souci ? C'est que les ennuis viennent souvent me trouver sans que je ne les demande, voilà tout. Gloups … Quel idiot quand même. Je ferai mieux de faire attention la prochaine fois à mes paroles._

« Hum … Je commence à avoir faim. Nous avançons encore cinq minutes, nous trouvons un endroit et nous ne bougeons plus de la journée. »

« Hein ? Mais je peux encore marcher, vous savez. Je sais bien que je suis humain mais … »

« J'ai déclaré que j'avais faim. Je déteste me répéter une seconde fois. Le message passe-t-il plus facilement quand je m'adresse à toi de cette façon ? »

« Je … Oui … Enfin … Je … D'accord. Pardon. Ce n'était pas voulu de ma part. »

_Pfiou. Elle est quand même une sacrée tête de mule. Enfin, je crois. Mais elle n'aime pas qu'on la contredise. Je sens que la cohabitation va être très difficile. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça. Déjà le fait qu'elle soit une femme-pokémon et moi un humain, surtout un héros débutant, ça ne nous aide pas de chaque côté. Qu'est-ce que les femmes-pokémons penseraient d'elle si elles nous voyaient ensemble tous les deux ? Je me pose la question._

_Finalement, comme signalé par Giréléna, nous nous arrêtons quelques minutes plus tard au beau milieu des bois. Dans une clairière, je commence déjà à installer ma tente. Il vaut mieux que je me prépare. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre d'ailleurs. Quand même, depuis que je débute mon aventure, celle-ci est quand même riche en émotions._

« Moins de pensées et de regards perdus dans la vague, plus de concentration dans la nourriture ! » _s'écrit Giréléna à côté de moi. Elle regarde la casserole dans laquelle je fais bouillir notre repas. Finalement, elle s'approche de la casserole, commençant à renifler._

« Alors ? Est-ce que cela vous convient pour le moment ? L'odeur n'est pas repoussante ? »

« Non … Cela donne envie d'y goûter, ce qui est une bonne chose, oui. Continue donc et arrête de parler ! Concentre-toi un peu ! Si tu étais plus concentré sur ta cuisine, tu serais plus concentré sur l'art de se battre ! »

« Pas … besoin d'être aussi blessante non plus. »

_Je marmonne quelques mots alors que je me remets à travailler dans la casserole. Vraiment, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Ah oui … Je n'ai pas de bénédiction de la déesse Harsia. Alors que je termine le repas, je tends finalement un bol à Giréléna._

« Malheureusement, si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous n'utiliserons pas trop de viande. Comme ça, demain, vous pourrez en avoir plus. »

« JE décide cela, d'accord ? Je verrai d'après le repas. La casserole est pleine ? Soit. »

« D'accord, d'accord. J'ai parfaitement compris. Bon appétit, Giréléna. »

« Oui … J'ai un bon appétit. » _rétorque t-elle. Est-ce une blague de sa part ? _

_Je ne crois pas et je ne préfère pas en rire. Ça ne fait rien si elle ne me donne aucune salutation. Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre. Je commence à manger tranquillement mais alors que j'ai mis à peine deux cuillères, Giréléna me tend son bol._

« Encore. » _dit-elle tout simplement. Elle ne me laissera pas manger, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'est ce que je semble comprendre en la regardant._

_Je pousse un soupir et commence alors à la servir une nouvelle fois. J'ai l'impression d'être son esclave et me demande intérieurement si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Alors que je m'apprête à manger à nouveau, elle me retend son bol._

« MAIS MAIS MAIS … Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre une cuillère ! »

« Tu es beaucoup trop lent. Encore. »

_Je pousse un râle de désespoir avant de la servir … encore une nouvelle fois. Je crois que la soirée va être longue. Et maintenant, mon repas est un peu froid. Dès que j'ai fini de la servir, je me mets vite à manger. Je préfère ne pas compter le nombre de fois qu'elle en reprend. Au final, à la fin du repas, il n'y a plus rien dans la casserole._

« Vous avez tout terminé … Vraiment ? »

« Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de viande. Ce n'est donc rien du tout. »

_Oui mais quand même. Je reste impressionné par la quantité de nourriture qu'elle vient d'ingurgiter. Ça reste tellement impressionnant et inquiétant en un sens. Vraiment, je suis plus qu'étonne. Mais je ne dis plus rien. J'attends une dizaine de minutes, le temps de bien digérer avant de prendre mon épée en main._

« HYA ! Tiens ! Et tiens ! Et tiens ! »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à t'égosiller de la sorte ? Tu as l'air d'un simplet. »

« Je m'entraîne, Giréléna. J'ai remarqué que j'étais bien trop faible. »

« Et tu penses qu'en donnant des coups dans le vide, tu deviendras plus fort, c'est cela ? Est-ce que tu réfléchis un peu à tes actes ? Je te le demande sérieusement. »

« Je … Enfin … Normalement … Oui … Je veux dire … »

« Non, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Tu es stupide, reconnais-le. Tu ne deviendras pas plus fort en une soirée car tu décides de te battre contre le vent. »

_Ca fait … encore très mal. Elle a toujours le mot qui blesse. J'arrête mon entraînement, rapidement écourté par les propos de Giréléna. Je me dirige vers la tente, murmurant :_

« Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit … Dormez bien. »

« Hum ? Est-ce que tu es en train de bouder ? Tu vas pleurer ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites cela ? Est-ce que ça vous satisfait de me ridiculiser à ce point ? J'ai juste besoin de connaître la réponse, ça me suffira. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ton existence a une importance à mes yeux ? Je ne fais que te mettre en face de la réalité. Accepte-la ou renie-la, tu es le seul à décider. »

« Bonne nuit, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

« Alors, tu as appris de cet échange bien plus qu'en balançant ton épée dans le vide. »

_Qu'elle arrête ! C'est bon ! Je m'enfonce dans ma tête et me couche directement à l'intérieur. Je ne veux plus la voir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai espéré quelque chose de sympathique de sa part ! Je suis juste complètement stupide ! C'est une femme-pokémon ! Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi et elle le sait parfaitement ! Voilà tout ! Elle s'amuse mais dès qu'elle aura terminé, elle me jettera comme un vieux rebus ! C'est l'unique réalité qui risque de me retomber dessus. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je suis un adolescent, un futur homme, un futur héros. Et lorsque je deviendrai assez fort, j'irai combattre Giréléna. Je lui montrerai ce que je sais faire. Elle comprendra alors que ce n'était pas bon de se moquer de oui. Oui, elle va le regretter ! Je me le promets intérieurement alors que je cherche à rêvasse … Il faut que je pense à ça et que …_

« Hmm… Il ne reste plus rien dans la casserole ? »

_La femme-pokémon pousse un profond soupir avant de regarder le ciel étoilé. Les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine, elle semble comme réfléchir à la situation ou à quelque chose d'autre. Finalement, elle murmure pour elle-même : _

« Si je laisse cela se faire, ça ne durera même pas une simple semaine. »

_Et elle ne peut pas. Elle le sait parfaitement. Elle prend un morceau de bois, faisant quelques mouvements dans le vide. Humpf … Visiblement, elle n'a rien perdu en quelques jours. Il ne faut quand même pas abuser._

« Bon visiblement, cela ne me laisse pas le choix. Je verrai demain. Il se peut aussi … que je lui donne cela. Ca sera normalement nécessaire de toute façon. »

_Elle presse une main contre sa poitrine. Bon … Si cela était nécessaire, elle devait alors le faire. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une simple aide et rien d'autre. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul comme d'habitude. Rien n'allait changer._

« Je ferai mieux d'aller dormir de mon côté. »

_Elle reste près du feu, se mettant en boule comme le font les femmes-pokémons ressemblant à des serpents avant de fermer les yeux. Elle a pris sa décision. Il vaut mieux pour elle-même qu'elle ne le regrette pas plus tard._

_Le lendemain matin, je me réveille d'un air grognon. Je pousse un marmonnement avant de mettre une main devant la bouche. Sale journée, je le sais parfaitement. Je sors de la tente, remarquant que la tête de Giréléna est posée sur sa longue queue. Elle est encore en train de dormir ? Je pourrai toujours tenter de m'enfuir._

« Mais il vaut mieux pas que je fasse ça sinon … Elle risque de me tuer. »

« Seulement risquer ? Je peux facilement le faire dès maintenant. Il me suffit juste d'une bonne raison … bien que je n'en ai pas forcément besoin dans le fond. »

_Elle ouvre ses yeux, se plaçant en face de moi avant de me regarder longuement. Elle semble encore à moitié endormie, passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés. Elle a l'air un peu mignonne quand elle dort à moitié._

« Bon … Tu me prépares un petit-déjeuner, on marche pendant une heure ou deux, ensuite, on remange et après, je m'occupe de ton entraînement. »

« Comme d'habitude, je crois que … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? S'occuper de mon entraînement ? Mais mais mais … Comment est-ce que … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? J'ai le cœur qui bat à 200 à l'heure ! Elle … va m'entraîner ?_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Brisé

**Chapitre 9 : Brisé**

« Mademoiselle Giréléna ! Mademoiselle Giréléna ! »

_Je cours et tourne autour d'elle comme le ferait un gamin d'un âge peu avancé. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai l'air ridicule mais qu'importe ! La femme-pokémon au long corps cylindrique s'immobilise, me fixant de ses yeux bleus._

« Hmmm … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Nev ? »

« C'est vrai ce que vous m'avez dit ? Vous allez m'entraîner ? Vous allez réellement m'entraîner, c'est bien ça ? Vous ne mentiez pas ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ? Je n'en vois pas la nécessité. Mais si tu ne te calmes pas, je ne sais pas si je ferai ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne qui s'épuise inutilement qui ne se concentre pas sur l'effort. »

« Je … Euh … Pardon, je le ferai. Je vais me calmer. Je vais prendre une longue respiration et je vais me calmer, je vous le promets. »

« … … … Regarde-moi dans les yeux sans trembler, sans même t'exciter et répète-moi ces mots. » _me dit-elle. Je déglutis avant de lui obéir. Je me place en face d'elle alors que je remarque qu'elle se trouve toujours plus grande que moi. Son corps se penche un peu en avant pour que son visage soit à ma hauteur. Elle est quand même … bien trop grande … Mais en même temps, même par rapport à la femme-Lucario, elle est plutôt une jolie femme-pokémon. Enfin qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ?_

« Giréléna, vous savez que je ne vous aime pas ? »

« C'est vraiment le genre de propos que tu dois dire à la femme-pokémon qui va t'entraîner ? Tu es sûr de tes paroles ? »

« Je voulais juste vous le dire. Vous me martyriser donc je pensais que cela était normal que je vous le dise. Vous savez aussi que vous êtes une femme-pokémon et que je devrai alors vous combattre un jour si vous vous interposez entre moi et la reine ? »

« Hmmm ? Et ? Le jour où tu arriveras à mon niveau ne risque pas de venir de sitôt. Néanmoins, tu sembles déjà d'être calmé légèrement. »

« J'avais de bonnes raisons. Mais vous êtes sûre de ce que vous voulez faire ? Vous allez entraîner une personne qui combat des femmes-pokémons. »

« Cela sera toujours plus divertissant que de te voir mordre la poussière face à une femme-chenipan. Une simple question de principe. »

« De principe ? J'ai du mal à le croire mais donc … Vous étiez sérieuse ? » _termine-je de dire alors qu'elle hoche la tête positivement. Elle va réellement m'entraîner alors que je combats les femmes-pokémons ? Je ne la comprends pas. Je me suis excité comme un nouveau-né qui découvre le monde. Mais … Bon … Je devrais la remercier mais je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que cet entraînement sera facile, loin de là même. Je me méfie un peu._

_Elle est sérieuse bien qu'elle ne répond pas. Je m'en doute. Quel idiot en un sens … Mais bon … Les minutes passent alors que nous nous remettons en route. Comme prévu, après deux heures de marche, je prépare à nouveau à manger car la fin nous tenaille, enfin surtout elle. Mais ce n'est pas que cela … Je la vois manger alors que de mon côté, je suis trop sur les nerfs pour manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau._

« Hmmm … Si tu ne te forces pas à manger, tu risques de le regretter. »

« Je … enfin … Je n'ai pas trop faim, désolé. »

_Elle me fixe de ses yeux saphir et alors, je me force à mettre un morceau dans la bouche. Me forcer un peu alors que mon ventre me fait souffrir. Je suis anxieux, très anxieux. Je profite du fait qu'elle me redemande plusieurs fois à manger pour éviter … de manger de mon côté justement. Les minutes s'écoulent encore et finalement, elle me demande de sortir mon épée._

« Euh … Giréléna, je ne voudrai pas vous blesser par erreur. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? Ca serait justement le meilleur moment pour cela. Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Alors, profite de cette absence de sentiments pour tenter de me blesser gravement … si tu arrives à me toucher. »

« Je ne vais quand même pas vous faire du mal si vous m'entraîner ! C'est logique ! »

« Non. Ca ne l'est pas. Comme mes actions ne paraissent pas logiques à tes yeux. Sors ton épée … car je ne me gênerai pas pour te faire souffrir. »

_Je sais qu'elle est sérieuse, très sérieuse même. Je sors mon arme, la pointant vers elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'affronter mais … Je ne sais pas … Maintenant que je suis en face d'elle, prêt à attaquer, je commence à trembler._

« Pui … Puissante. » _bredouille-je avec lenteur._

_C'est une impression encore plus forte qu'auparavant. J'ai l'impression d'être écrasé par Giréléna. C'est violent … tellement violent et pourtant, elle ne se montre pas menaçante. Non … Elle est juste là, les bras croisés au niveau de son opulente poitrine. Elle me fixe de ses yeux saphir. Ces yeux … Ils sont sublimes, comme deux pierres précieuses._

« Je te laisse m'attaquer. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu en profites maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Montre-moi donc ce que tu sais faire. »

« Ce que je sais faire ? J'ai déjà réussi à battre une femme-Aspicot ! Je suis quand même capable de toucher une femme qui est au moins trois fois plus grosse qu'elle ! »

_Je cours vers Giréléna mais c'est elle qui fonce vers moi. Sans même que je ne puisse réagir, tout mon corps est serré avec force, mon épée tombant au sol. Elle me serre fortement, très fortement alors que je la regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! _

« Insinuerai-tu que je suis obèse ?! Je mange peut-être beaucoup mais j'ai un poids parfait pour ma taille et ma forme ! C'est compris ?! »

« HEIN ?! Mais je n'ai jamais insinué ça ! Pas du tout ! »

« Tu me compares à une femme-Aspicot et tu me dis que je suis plus grosse qu'elle ! Je suis sensé le prendre comment ?! Je vais te briser ! »

_AIE AIE AIE ! C'est vrai qu'elle allait le faire si elle continue comme ça ! AIE AIE AIE ! Mon pauvre corps ! Ca fait mal ! CA FAIT TRES MAL ! AIE AIE AIE ! Stop stop stop ! Ca fait trop mal ! J'ai trop mal là !_

« S'il vous plaît ! Je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu penses aussi que je suis obèse quand tu me vois manger ! AVOUE ! »

« Je ne pense rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je vous le promets ! »

« Et tu oses me mentir en plus ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! PETIT SALOPARD ! »

« MAIS JE VOUS LE JUREEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Aaaaaaaa … Hein ? La pression autour de mon corps s'est faite moins forte. Je ne ressens plus de pression. Je m'écroule au sol, sans même comprendre ce qui se passe. J'halète tandis qu'au final, je ne suis plus compressé par la longue queue de la femme-pokémon. Je … Je dois modérer mes paroles. Réellement même. Mais bon … Je ne pensais pas du tout à mal … Pas du tout même. Je … Enfin bon …_

« Me comparer à une femme-insecte. A une femme-insecte ! Vraiment ! »

« Giréléna, je vous promets que je ne le ferai jamais ! Ce n'était pas voulu ! PARDON ! »

_Je m'excuse plusieurs fois. Je crois que je l'ai insulté en tant que femme, non pas en tant que femme-pokémon. C'est donc de ma faute … Je dois m'excuser. Je m'excuse, encore et encore. Puis finalement, je murmure :_

« Pour vous montrer que votre poids ne me dérange pas … Après l'entrainement, si vous le voulez encore, je vous ferai un repas gigantesque avec de la viande et tout ce qu'il faut à côté. D'accord ? Je vous le promets ! »

« … … … Je ne suis pas convaincue, loin de là. »

_Je me tiens en face d'elle, prenant l'une de ses mains gantées entre les miennes. Je suis sérieux ! Vraiment sérieux ! Même si on perd du temps à ne pas s'entraîner actuellement, je dois quand même m'excuser. Réellement m'excuser, oui._

« Je vous le jure ! Entrainez-moi et à côté, je ferai tout pour vous satisfaire ! »

« Me satisfaire hein ? Tu me le jures ? »

« Euh … Oui … Bien entendu, je vous le jure. » _dis-je en terminant alors qu'elle me fait un sourire … plutôt mauvais … et malsain. J'ai peur car j'ai l'impression d'avoir promis plus que prévu. Mais bon, elle a décidé de m'entraîner et je me remets en position._

_Voilà que mes premiers coups arrivent vers elle mais c'est à peine si elle bouge. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là. En fait, elle ne fait que bouger le haut de son corps, celui qui ressemble à une humaine. Mais bon … Si c'est comme ça ! Je vais viser alors sa queue. Mais là encore, elle arrive à l'esquiver ! Mais je suis sensé faire comment ?_

_J'ai l'impression d'être complètement inutile. Car tous mes coups ne semblent pas l'atteindre. Je suis vraiment si faible que ça ? Ou alors, elle est bien trop forte pour moi ? J'ai plus l'impression que ce sont les deux réunis alors que je tente de la toucher._

« Trop de coups imprécis, trop de coups donnés dans le vide. Tu ne fais aucun réel effort pour m'atteindre. Tu veux juste me toucher sans me blesser. »

« Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas du tout ! Vous êtes trop vivace ! »

« Ce n'est pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui a trop de poids, n'est-ce pas ? » _rétorque t-elle avec ironie. Je crois qu'elle risque de s'en rappeler pendant longtemps._

« Désolé … Mais je vais tenter de vous toucher ! Qu'importe comment j'y arriverai ! »

« Stupide … C'est vraiment stupide de ta part. Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre tes erreurs. C'est vraiment navrant et désespérant en un sens. »

« Mais je … Enfin bon ! Je fais de mon mieux ! »

« Faire de son mieux n'est pas assez ! Tu ne comprends pas ça ?! Tu dois mettre ta vie en jeu ! Dis-toi une chose … Je suis une femme-pokémon. Tu peux être ma nourriture … très facilement. Tu veux que je t'en fasse une démonstration ? »

« Non non ! Je… Je … Je préfère pas ! »

_Pas du tout même ! Mais … Je suis sensé faire quoi alors ? Comme avec la femme-Lucario, tout ce que j'entreprends est purement et complètement inutile. Ah … Ah … Un peu de calme ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas du tout !_

« Le problème est cette épée. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? »

« Je l'ai achetée au forgeron de mon village. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je peux la voir ? Il faut que je l'étudie. » _murmure lentement la femme-pokémon alors que je lui tend mon arme. C'est vrai que je l'aime bien quand même mon arme._

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est du beau travail hein ? »

« … … … Pathétique et inutile. Que veux-tu faire avec cela ? Tu égratignerais à peine la carapace d'une femme-carapuce. Bref … A jeter … ou à briser. » _déclare Giréléna alors qu'elle pose sa main sur la lame, ne semblant pas se soucier de se faire saigner._

… … … _QUOI ?! Elle vient de briser mon arme ! Elle vient de briser mon épée comme si de rien n'était ! Je vois les morceaux au sol et tente de les rassembler. En même temps, je crie :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Je suis sensé me battre comment maintenant ?! »

« Hum ? Cette arme était inutile. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas réussi à battre la quasi-totalité des femmes-pokémons avec elle. »

« MAIS MAIS MAIS … Et je suis sensé m'entraîner comment et me défendre ?! »

« Oh tais-toi, tu me fatigues réellement. »

_Sans même me prévenir, elle me donne une violente baffe qui m'arrache un cri de douleur et me fait tomber au sol. Sa queue vint me récupérer ensuite pour m'enserrer de tout mon corps alors que je sanglote. J'en ai assez !_

« Vous faite que briser mes rêves ! Les uns après les autres ! Déjà avec la déesse Harsia, maintenant avec mon arme, vous allez faire quoi ?! Me violer ?! »

« Hmmm ? C'est ce que tu voudrais, n'est-ce pas ? Que je te viole ? »

« NON ! JAMAIS ! Pas avec une femme-pokémon ! »

« De toute façon, tu ne m'intéresse pas. La seule chose que je ferai avec toi, ça sera de te digérer. Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je cherche la reproduction avec toi. Tu as vu ta couleur de cheveux ? C'est d'un ridicule. C'est navrant. La majorité des femmes-pokémons qui ne sont guère très intelligentes ne pensent qu'à se reproduire avec n'importe qui. Tant qu'elles ont du sperme en elles … elles ne se soucient guère de la qualité. Et en même temps … »

_En même temps quoi ? Je m'en fiche du mode de reproduction des femmes-pokémons ! Je m'en contrefiche ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Elle détourne la tête, reprenant :_

« De toute façon, je ne crois pas que cela te concerne. Bon … Maintenant que tu as fini de pleurer, je peux te donner ce que je voulais. »

_Me donner quoi ? Je la vois qui place une main dans son bustier, plongeant à l'intérieur. Gloups … Je … Brrr ! Je préfère ne pas regarder. C'est juste une femme à la peau argentée et à moitié-pokémon ! Rien d'autre !_

_Elle ressort quelque chose … C'est quoi ? Un collier ? Mais au bout de ce collier, il y a une chose qui pend. Ca ressemble à un minuscule marteau fait d'acier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens une aura maléfique qui en ressort. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Tiens, prends-le. Ça te sera bien plus utile que tout le reste. »

« C'est maléfique ! C'est mauvais ! Mais … C'est quoi ? »

_Je ne sais pas. Je sens que je ne devrais pas la prendre mais en même temps, je n'ai plus mon arme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec moi ? Je suis vraiment perplexe._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un ancien souvenir

**Chapitre 10 : Un ancien souvenir**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ta future arme. » _répond calmement Giréléna alors que je me demande si elle se moque de moi. Ca ne serait pas la première fois à force._

« Ce n'est plus très drôle de se moquer de moi de la sorte. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas doué mais je me vois mal combattre avec un pendentif. »

« Espèce d'idiot. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il te manque de la magie ? Tu sais pourtant qu'elle existe, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà donc une preuve de cette dernière. »

« C'est donc un objet magique ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me l'offrez ? »

« Pour savoir ta réaction quand je te dirai que cette arme est capable de sceller les femmes-pokémons en leur donnant une apparence ressemblant plus à ce qu'elles étaient réellement. Du moins, pendant quelques temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire exactement ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment où tout cela veut m'emmener. Et surtout pourquoi vous me l'offrez ? »

« Je viens de te répondre, ne me force pas à me répéter, je hais plus que tout cela. Est-ce bien compris, Nev ? Accepte les cadeaux que l'on te donne. »

_J'aimerai bien sauf quand c'est un cadeau empoisonné. Et là, je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser avec l'arme … enfin ce pendentif avec un petit marteau attaché au bout. A quoi est-ce que ça sert réellement ? J'aimerai bien le savoir._

« Et ça s'utilise comment ? Je dois réciter une formule magique ou autre ? »

« Imbécile. Tu verras lors du moment venu … Néanmoins, vue la taille de ce maul, il vaut mieux que tu le gardes autour de toi. Mets-le à ton cou. »

« D'accord, d'accord … Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi il sert, je ne peux pas refuser un cadeau … même de la part d'une femme-pokémon. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela insinue ? Les femmes-pokémons peuvent offrir et donner des choses sans que cela soit obligatoirement mauvais hein ? »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça … Pourquoi est-ce que vous prenez toujours la mouche par rapport à mes paroles ? Je ne pense jamais à mal ! »

« Comme sur la différence de poids entre moi et la femme-Aspicot ? »

_Je crois qu'elle va me le rabâcher pendant des jours. Je ferai mieux de terminer avec cela … plutôt que de l'écouter encore plus longtemps. Hum … Bon … Au cou … J'ouvre un peu ma chemise, prenant le pendentif qu'elle me tend avant qu'elle ne me fixe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Non, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle regarde mais … Ah … Ca. Je fais un petit sourire alors qu'elle me demande finalement après quelques secondes :_

« Qu'est-ce donc ? Ce médaillon ? Il me semble assez étrange. »

« Hein ? Il n'a rien de spécial pourtant. »

_Je lui montre ce qui se trouve autour de mon cou depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il s'agit d'un simple médaillon doré. Rien d'autre. Je reprends avec douceur :_

« C'est un souvenir de mes parents. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Par contre, c'est bizarre mais … Enfin non, rien de spécial. Bref, voilà tout. »

« Hmm … Tes parents. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient morts il y a de cela un bon nombre d'années, n'est-ce pas ? Pour un humain, vivre seul, n'est-ce pas difficile ? »

« Pas plus que cela … Et puis, tout le village m'aidait. Enfin bon … Je préfère ne pas en parler. Mais ça n'explique pas comment je suis sensé utiliser ce pouvoir ? »

« Tu verras en temps et en heure. Mets-le donc maintenant autour du cou. »

_Pourtant, elle n'arrête pas de regarder mon médaillon doré. Il n'a rien de spécial, non ? Enfin, je me répète cela mais je ne sais pas … Quand je le regarde, je me sens serein et calme, bizarrement. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer avec des mots ou alors des gestes. Difficile à exprimer oui … Je mets finalement le cadeau de Giréléna autour du cou, celle-ci déclarant :_

« Cette arme est une arme maudite. Crée par le sang de milliers de héros et de femmes-pokémons, sa puissance est telle qu'elle fut scellée pendant des siècles. »

« HEIN ?! MAIS POURQUOI VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT AVANT ?! »

« Et je te déconseille d'essayer de la retirer maintenant. »

_Pourquoi ?! Car elle est maudite ?! Je ne sais pas qui je dois maudire ! Elle ou le pendentif qu'elle vient de me donner ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a donné une telle arme ? POURQUOI ?! En quoi est-ce si important que … Enfin non ! Je veux savoir mais je ne préfère pas savoir ! Je ne peux pas savoir ! Il ne vaut mieux pas !_

« Dorénavant, cela sera surement bien plus simple de t'entraîner, je pense. »

« Ah oui ? Car je serai obligatoirement à votre service à cause de ce pendentif, c'est ça ? Très malin de votre part. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais déjà forcé de vous suivre. »

« Et tu oses te plaindre en plus ? Vraiment, tu n'as peur de rien. Je t'offre un cadeau sublime et voilà comment tu me remercies. Espèce de sale petit ingrat. »

« La faute à qui ? J'étais bien avec mon épée ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous l'avez brisée ! J'y tenais quand même ! Je m'entraînais avec depuis des années ! »

« Un entraînement pathétique et inutile. A quoi est-ce que cela t'a servi contre Luciaria ? A rien du tout. Tu es faible, terriblement faible. Accepte que cette épée comme ton entraînement ne t'ont emmené à rien du tout ! ACCEPTE-LE ! »

_Je … Je n'accepterai jamais ! Pas de sa part ! Pas de sa voix ! Pas de sa part ! PAS DU TOUT ! J'hoche la tête négativement, quand même prêt à lui tenir tête cette fois. Elle n'a pas le droit de me dire ça ! Pas du tout !_

« Et est-ce que cette arme sera capable de vous sceller ? »

« C'est bien le cas … Mais en attendant le jour où tu n'aurais réussi qu'à peine à me toucher, je n'ai rien à craindre de ta part, loin de là. »

« Et en quoi est-ce une bonne chose de me confier une arme qui peut être mortelle pour vous ? Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Rien du tout … Et te donner une arme capable de me sceller a un petit côté amusant. Cela me permet de me dire que cela rendra la suite plus intéressante. »

« Quelle suite ? J'aimerai que la suite se déroule sans vous ! Voilà tout ! »

« Tu as la langue bien pendue. Un peu trop même … Depuis quand veux-tu jouer au rebelle face à moi ? Cela ne fait quelques jours que nous nous connaissons mais j'ai la nette impression que tu me hais, je me trompe ? »

« Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? Je ne vous hais pas ! Je vous déteste simplement ! C'est complètement différent, voilà tout ! »

« Oh ? Et ce n'est pas toi qui voulais œuvrer pour un monde de paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Même si vous étiez contre moi, je ne changerai pas d'avis ! »

« Oh … Mais bon, si tu as le temps de parler, tu as le temps alors de t'entraîner. Nous allons nous remettre en route vers la prochaine ville. Normalement, la prochaine ville a des mets des plus succulents ! Je suis pressée de les goûter ! »

« … … … Vous êtes forte, très forte. »

« Par rapport à quoi ? Tu reconnais ma puissance ? »

_Je ne parle pas de ça et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle sache à quoi je fais allusion. Bien entendu, cela est tout simplement en rapport avec … le fait qu'elle ait réussi à changer le sujet de la conversation en un claquement de doigts. Vraiment, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait fait fort, très fort oui. Je pousse un soupir avec lenteur, épuisé par cette conversation mais aussi avec tout ce qui s'est passé._

_Epuisé par le fait de dialoguer avec elle … Ca ne sert à rien en fait. Rien du tout même. J'ai l'air parfaitement ridicule à chercher à discuter avec cette femme-pokémon. En fait, je ne suis plus quoi faire avec elle. C'est tout simplement inutile de converser avec sa personne. C'est complètement inutile, oui. Inutile et ridicule … Tellement ridicule. Ah … Je pousse un profond soupir avant de me remettre en route. L'entraînement, ce pendentif, mon épée brisée, je commence à ne plus m'intéresser à ce qui m'entoure. Tout ça par sa faute. Je devrais me remotiver et penser que la déesse Harsia attend de moi que je m'occupe de la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Le plus vite sera fait, le mieux ce sera ! Pfff … Même pas un mot gentil de la part de Giréléna mais je pense que je me fais un beau rêve. Ca n'arrivera jamais._

_Ah … Vraiment, je préfère ne plus chercher à discuter avec Giréléna. Pourtant, elle peut être agréable non ? En fait, non. Elle ne l'est pas. Mais en même temps, elle fait des choses contraires à ce que je pense d'elle comme le sauvetage … ou alors l'entraînement. Ou alors, tout ça n'est qu'une manipulation habile de sa part ?_

« Giréléna, vous n'essayerez quand même pas à ce que je pense du bien de vous ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Sauf si c'est pour te manipuler sans que tu t'en rendes compte. »

« Ah oui ? Bien entendu … Et si je vous dis que je suis déjà au courant sans même que vous ne le remarquiez, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Simplement continuer à l'ignorer … Tu ne te doutes de rien … Voilà tout. Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'un simple adolescent, rien d'autre. »

« Et vous, une vieille peau. »

_Elle s'immobilise. Je tremble déjà un peu. Je n'aime pas répliquer, je ne suis pas méchant de nature, pas du tout même ! Je suis même très gentil la majorité du temps mais elle fait tout pour que je m'emporte ! Et elle n'arrête pas d'être condescendante ! Je m'attends déjà à une baffe de sa part mais rien n'arrive. Elle a un petit sourire._

« Les enfants resteront toujours des enfants. »

_Elle vient encore plus de me faire mal ! J'en ai assez d'elle ! Je commence à partir de mon côté, bien décidé à l'ignorer et à ne plus me préoccuper d'elle. Je ne veux plus rester avec elle ! J'en ai assez ! Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est trop ! Et dire que ça fait juste à peine quelques jours, rien de plus !_

« Hum ? Je peux savoir où tu comptes te rendre ? »

« Je m'en vais ! C'est tout ! Débrouillez-vous seule ! Vous qui êtes si « adulte ». »

« Hahahaha ! » _éclate-t-elle de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Je fais quelques mouvements puis je me retrouve la tête la première par terre. Elle m'a encore enserré les jambes avec sa queue ! J'en ai assez !_

_Je tente de me débattre alors qu'elle me soulève, me mettant la tête à l'envers. Je suis à nouveau en face d'elle mais cette fois-ci, je n'hésite pas. Je tente de me mouvoir dans les airs, me balançant en avant et en arrière jusqu'à ce que je sois près de son visage. Finalement, lorsque c'est le cas, je tente de la frapper de toutes mes forces au visage._

« Tu es mon cuisinier. S'il s'avère que la nourriture est mauvaise, je ferai peut-être une exception à la règle en allant te dévorer. »

_Ca … ne lui a rien fait. Même pas une égratignure, rien de rien. J'en ai assez ! J'en ai marre qu'elle me malmène ! Vraiment marre ! Qu'elle me lâche car elle me lourde ! J'en ai assez ! Assez assez ! Je veux qu'elle me laisse tranquille cette fille ! Non ! Cette femme-pokémon !_

« Je ne vous appartiens pas ! J'ai juste accepté que vous m'accompagniez ! »

« Tu n'as surement pas bien écouté les clauses de notre contrat verbal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« MAIS A QUOI CA VOUS SERT ?! Vous êtes une sadique ou quoi ?! Vous aimez me faire souffrir ?! C'est juste ça ?! »

« Y a de fortes chances que ça soit « juste ça », comme tu le précises si bien. »

« Vous êtes horrible … Vraiment horrible. Vraiment ! Vous êtes horrible ! »

_Je commence à pleurer légèrement. Elle me fait toujours cela. Ca fait combien de jours ? Même pas une semaine. Même pas une semaine mais déjà, j'en ai assez quand je la vois ! Quand je l'entends ! Quand je sais qu'elle est là !_

« Hmmm ? Je suis une femme-pokémon. Insinuerais-tu donc que tu cherches à faire une paix mondiale avec des créatures si horribles ? »

« Pas avec toutes ! Pas avec des créatures comme vous ! Vous n'êtes pas une femme-pokémon, vous êtes pire que le reste ! Pire que tout ! »

« Oh … Je vois, je vois … Soit. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Je suis monstrueuse, oui. »

« Si vous le savez alors … Lâchez-moi ! »

« Non. » _réplique-t-elle avant de me traîner au sol, me maintenant toujours par sa queue Je suis obligé de mettre mes mains au sol pour éviter que mon visage ne racle par terre. Obligé de faire comme si je marchais sur les mains. Elle se moque de moi ! Elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi ! Voilà tout ! J'en suis sûr !_

_J'en ai assez ! Quitte à prendre des risques ! Je pose mes mains sur la queue de Giréléna avant de planter mes dents dans celle-ci. AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Mais c'est quoi cette queue ?! C'EST QUOI CA ?! C'EST QUOI ?! Ca fait horriblement mal ! C'est plus que solide ! J'en ai marreeeeeeeee ! J'ai à peine le temps de sangloter que je me retrouve projeté contre un arbre._

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça. Maintenant, tu te relèves et tu me suis. Je veux arriver dans la ville le plus rapidement possible. »

« Si vous pouviez disparaître là-bas … Ca serait bien plus simple que tout le reste. Je serai bien plus heureux comme ça. »

« Il va falloir accepter ma présence, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

_Oui ou pas ! Quand je serai là-bas, rien à faire, je m'en irai de mon côté ! Comme ça, je ne le vois pas ! Je pense que ça sera mieux que tout le reste ! Et même si elle n'a jamais eu l'air réellement menaçante envers les humains, je préfère ne plus la voir !_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Sa première quête

**Chapitre 11 : Sa première quête**

« Pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre à un port ? »

« Pour dévorer du poisson ! Quelle question idiote ! Tu en as d'autres aussi stupides ? Que j'y réponde maintenant au lieu que cela soit en public. »

« Non … C'est bon, je n'ai aucune question. Je ne pensais pas vous « offusquer ». Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par en public ? »

« Hmmm ? Fais pas l'idiot, tu joues déjà parfaitement ce rôle. Tu as pu voir que je peux me transformer en humaine, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à ce que nous allions ensembles déguster un peu de poisson ? »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Non et non ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Pas du tout même ! PAS DU TOUT ! J'espère que vous avez bien compris ! »

« Tu veux m'empêcher d'aller manger ? Et que tu ailles faire des courses misérables comme la dernière fois ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège encore une fois ! Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Enfin, je crois ! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ! De toute façon, vous ne m'auriez pas écouté ! »

« Alors, il en est décidé. Nous irons ensemble dévorer du poisson. »

_Je me retrouve encore complètement inutile. Enfin, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir parler librement. Cela m'embête terriblement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me maîtrise. Enfin, à force, ce n'est plus une impression maintenant, c'est la triste réalité._

… _Je la regarde brièvement. Elle semble heureuse et joyeuse rien qu'à l'idée de manger là-bas. Du poisson … Pendant ce temps, l'argent ne rentre pas et je me dis que je risque d'avoir du mal à payer la nourriture la prochaine fois. Est-ce qu'elle va encore utiliser ses yeux hypnotiques ? Je ne l'espère pas, je n'aime pas ça._

« … … … La nourriture est-elle tellement importante pour vous ? »

« Elle l'est. Si je devais la classifier par rapport à toi, elle serait au-dessus … et pas qu'un peu. As-tu d'autres questions stupides ? Je t'avais demandé de les poser mais vu le niveau, je pense qu'il va falloir ralentir la cadence. Tant d'absurdités risquent d'être contagieux. »

« Non rien. Il vaut mieux ne plus vous répondre. Vous ne faites que m'insulter. Débrouillez-vous pour acheter du poisson avec votre propre argent. »

« L'argent d'un esclave est mon argent, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Non, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je suis désolé, vous pouvez répéter ? » _dis-je avec ironie. Je n'aime pas parler comme ça ! Pas du tout même ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Et visiblement, elle n'apprécie pas non plus mon langage puisqu'elle se tourne vers moi. Je m'apprête à reculer mais je saute rapidement, évitant sa queue._

« Oh … Tiens donc … Enfin un bon réflexe. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant. »

_Je tente de sauter à nouveau mais sa queue vient me frapper en plein saut avant de s'enrouler autour de moi et puis je … Je sens que je vais vomir ! Elle me balance de gauche à droite sans me faire toucher le sol. Néanmoins, vu comment elle me secoue, je me sens terriblement mal. Je crois que j'ai envie de … Ah ! Je …_

« Je vais vomir ! Arr… ARRETEZ ! »

« Si tu vomis sur ma queue, je te ferai avaler morceau par morceau ce que tu as craché. »

« C'est pas comme ça que vous me ferez arrêter ! »

_Néanmoins, elle stoppe la balance. Elle semble un peu … effrayée que je vomisse. Pfiou … Il faut que je me calme. Que je calme ma langue un peu trop pendue malheureusement. Elle risque de me jouer des tours, de très mauvais tours même._

« Ah … Vivement que nous arrivions en ville. »

« Bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Du poisson ! Ca fait bien longtemps que j'en ai plus mangé ! Je me demande encore ce que sont les spécialités là-bas. Hmmm … Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. »

« Vous vouliez dire la bave … n'est-ce pas ? Car c'est ce qui s'écoule de vos lèvres. »

_Elle semble étonnée par ma remarque, essuyant rapidement sa bouche. Une très faible rougeur parcoure ses joues, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Elle est capable d'être gênée ? C'est une première nouvelle. Enfin, non, je ne devrai pas penser de la sorte. C'est bête et méchant de ma part. Je ne suis pas comme ça._

_Nous arrivons aux abords du port et on peut même apercevoir des bateaux au loin. Je me demande s'il va falloir monter sur l'un d'entre eux ou alors faire un détour ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, il faudrait voir après. Est-ce que nous allons prendre le …_

« HEIN ?! Comment ? Mais quand donc ? »

_Elle a déjà sa forme humaine ! Avec une peau humaine ! De couleur humaine ! J'ai à peine tourné la tête vers les bateaux au loin ! Mais pendant ce bref laps de temps ! Voilà qu'elle … Enfin … Je … Je comprends plus rien ! _

« Comment de quoi ? Si tu as le temps de parler, accélère le rythme ! Je cours, moi ! »

« Et vous savez courir avec des jambes humaines ? »

« … … … Continue à proférer de telles bêtises et tu verras où mon pied ira se loger. Et malheureusement pour toi, ça ne sera pas au cul ! » _réplique-t-elle alors que j'ai déjà une pensée triste pour la partie de mon anatomie qui définit que je suis un homme et non une femme. Je commence à courir à sa suite, espérant la rattraper rapidement. Elle court drôlement vite ! Et bien ! Je m'attendais pas à ça de sa part ! Enfin bon … Je ne devrai pas être si étonné par rapport à elle. C'est une femme-pokémon très spéciale, je trouve._

_Mais bon … Finalement, à force de courir et comme nous n'étions pas très loin, nous arrivons au beau milieu du port. Là-bas, je regarde les différents bâtiments, de gauche à droite alors que déjà plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous._

« Est-ce que ça va être le même spectacle à chaque fois ? »

« Qu'ils soient subjugués par ma beauté ? Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Il n'est guère commun de rencontrer des femmes aussi belles que moi dans le continent. »

« Et voilà que mademoiselle Giréléna se rajoute de la pommade. Comme si elle en avait vraiment besoin. Oui, vous êtes jolie mais ça s'arrêter là. »

« Oh ? Tiens ? Un compliment de ta part ? C'est étonnant pour quelqu'un qui me déteste autant, très étonnant même. Est-ce que tu es malade ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade ! Sauf quand je vous vois. Les tromper de la sorte …Allez acheter votre poisson et mangez-le ! Essayez de vous étouffer avec une arête ! » _répond-je avec véhémence alors qu'elle se penche vers moi. Elle passe une main sur mon front comme on le ferait à un enfant. Non mais … Pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend ?! Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je repousse sa main avec un peu de colère. _« Débrouillez-vous seule ! »

« Et qui donc va réussir à se débrouiller seul sans moi ? Cela sera amusant. »

« Etranglez-vous avec une arête ! Je vais de mon côté dans cette ville ! »

« Je te rappelle que l'on se retrouve à l'auberge pour la soirée. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

_Je ne cherche pas à comprendre car je ne l'écoute pas ! J'en ai assez ! Je m'en vais de mon côté, ne la regardant même pas. La femme aux cheveux argentés sourit en voyant Nev qui s'éloigne sans un mot._

« Quand même … Il est proche de l'âge adulte et il boude comme un enfant. Enfin bon … La prochaine fois, il devrait vérifier ses bourses. »

_Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle lui avait fait les poches pour récupérer un peu d'argent de son côté. Normalement, avec ça, elle a de quoi se faire un bon gueuleton ! Rien que l'idée d'y penser, elle sent déjà son ventre qui grogne de plaisir._

_Après avoir fini de parcourir les rues, je me dirige vers le port, regardant les différents bateaux qui partent et arrivent. Je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un souci. Enfin, un souci plus grand qu'autre chose. Car d'habitude, les marins sont toujours enjoués mais ici, ce n'est pas le cas. Quelque chose semble être soucieux, très soucieux même._

_Je me dirige vers eux, tendant l'oreille tout en restant assez discret. Comme je n'ai pas eu la bénédiction de la déesse Harsia, je ne peux pas me prétendre héros par des paroles, simplement par des gestes. Du moins, pour le moment. Quand j'aurai été un peu reconnu, ça sera alors bien mieux et je n'aurai pas à me cacher._

« Encore un aujourd'hui … Ah … Bon sang ! Mais quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?! »

« Me dit pas ça à moi, c'est à peine si j'ose prendre la mer mais il le faut bien sinon, comment est-ce que l'on mange ? »

« Je te le fais pas dire … Pfff … Mais cette femme-pokémon. Le pire est de les voir disparaître dans l'eau … Il paraitrait qu'on récupère des corps tous les jours. »

« Ouais, près de cette grotte. Elle les traîne là-bas, les use puis les jette … Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Elle ne doit pas être seule. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis pas posé la question et vu ce qu'il devient d'eux, je préfère pas aller vérifier de mon côté. »

« Ouais, comme je te comprends … Ah … Bon encore un … »

« On va aller à la taverne, ça sera mieux. Plus je m'éloignerai de la plage, mieux ce sera. »

« Comme si déjà les alentours n'étaient pas sûrs hein ? On fait vraiment un sale boulot. Ces femmes-pokémons sont une plaie pour tout le monde. »

_Ah mais moi, j'en connais une qui est encore pire que les autres ! Elle, c'est le summum de l'agacement ! Bon, heureusement, elle ne semble pas apprécier de tuer les humains donc c'est une bonne chose mais quand même. Elle est vraiment la pire engeance que je connaisse ! _

_Je retourne au beau milieu de la ville, me demandant où est passé Giréléna. Je la trouve très rapidement, il suffit de suivre l'attroupement. Vraiment … Les gens n'ont jamais vu une belle femme ou quoi ? S'ils savaient qu'elle était une femme-pokémon … Ils seraient déjà en train de fuir. D'ailleurs, un bellâtre s'approche d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule nue :_

« Ma jolie, que dirais-tu de plutôt aller à une taverne ? Je pourrai t'offrir à manger voire même un peu plus. »

« L'un peu plus n'est pas nécessaire. Quant au fait de manger dans une taverne, sachant que je suis déjà au meilleur endroit de la ville pour déguster du poisson, je ne suis pas intéressée. Maintenant, retire donc ta main, nous ne sommes pas familiers. »

_Pourtant, il ne la retire pas. Je sens les ennuis, je sens les gros ennuis et … J'ai raison, parfaitement raison même. Avec lenteur, elle arrête de déguster son poisson, assise à sa petite table à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Avec lenteur, je la vois poser une main sur celle de l'homme qui doit avoir à peine quatre ou cinq ans de plus que moi. Avec rapidité par contre, je vois l'homme qui est renvoyé en arrière, terminant son envol dans un tonneau rempli de mélasse._

« Maintenant, j'aimerai ne plus être dérangée pendant que je mange. »

_Je crois que je ne vais pas me mêler de ça. Ca ne me concerne pas et il vaut mieux que je ne me préoccupe pas de cela. Oh que non … Je ne veux pas avoir de soucis ! Loin de là ! Brrr ! Elle me fait peur quand elle devient violente comme ça ! Et moi ? Des fois ? Je cherche à l'embêter et à être insultant ? J'ai l'impression que je cherche les ennuis avec elle._

_Oui en fait, ce n'est pas une impression. Je cherche toujours les problèmes avec elle. Je dois être fou comme type, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je pousse un soupir, bien décidé à ne pas me mêler de ça. De toute façon …_

« J'ai ma première quête à accomplir ! »

_Et je sais pas où je dois commencer ! Direction la plage ! Normalement, là-bas, je trouverai alors la source des problèmes des pêcheurs. J'apporterai une preuve comme quoi les femmes-pokémons ne causent plus de soucis et ça sera parfait._

« Ca sera le début de mes actes héroïques. »

_J'éclate de rire alors que plusieurs têtes se tournent vers moi. OUPS ! Je commence à courir aussitôt, m'éloignant de cet endroit avant de me faire repérer par Giréléna. Alors qu'elle regarde l'adolescent aux cheveux roses qui part en courant, la femme aux yeux bleus pousse un profond soupir avant de marmonner :_

« Il va encore au-devant de gros ennuis. »

_Mais ce n'est pas son problème. Ou presque. Elle se lève finalement de sa table, l'attroupement autour d'elle se dispersant. Elle part après avoir payé, marchant d'un pas lent en direction du chemin qu'a pris Nev. Même si elle ne se mêle pas de ce combat, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne doit pas observer cela._

« AH ! ME VOILA ! »

_Je suis finalement arrivé à la plage ! Tant mieux ! Enfin, tant mieux … Il n'y a personne à cause des femmes-pokémons. Mais voilà … C'est donc ici que le combat va commencer ? Enfin, que mes recherches vont commencer. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à combattre justement. Je pousse un léger soupir avant de me dire :_

« Cherchons des indices au lieu de traîner. »

_Je marche le long de la plage. Je dois trouver donc cette fameuse grotte et ensuite pénétrer à l'intérieur mais alors que je fais à peine quelques pas, un cri strident résonne à mes oreilles._

« Mais lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Je t'ai rien fait ! RIEN FAIT DU TOUT ! »

« Hahahaha ! T'es ridicule ! Totalement ridicule ! »

_Une femme-pokémon qui s'en prend à une femme ! Je dois aller la sauver ! Je cours vers l'origine des cris, tombant face à face avec une étrange femme-pokémon. Elle n'a que le haut du corps qui ressemble à celui d'une femme, poitrine à l'air de modeste taille. Néanmoins, elle a des yeux noirs ainsi que des cheveux orange. Mais ce que je remarque, en plus de ses deux mains … Ce sont les deux gigantesques pinces qui l'accompagnent ! _

« Oh ? Un humain ? Tu vois que tu n'as pas été totalement inutile. Dégage de ma vue. J'ai un humain à capturer. Hmm … Je sens que ça va être délicieux … Et lorsque tu sentiras mes bulles qui parcourront ton sexe, je suis sûre que tu seras aux anges ! »


	13. Chapitre 12 : Sceau

**Chapitre 12 : Sceau**

« T'as l'habitude de sauver des femmes-pokémons ? »

_La femme aux longues pinces s'adresse à moi alors que je hausse un sourcil. Une femme-pokémon ? En sauver une ? Je regarde la personne qu'elle agressait. Je n'avais pas remarqué plus en détails mais cette femme-pokémon a une sorte de couronne dorée sur le crâne. Loin d'être aussi belle que celle de Giréléna, elle est même sale ? Enfin, on aurait pu croire à une reine mais non, en fait. C'était loin d'être le cas. Et puis, elle avait aussi deux longues moustaches dorées. Enfin, comme des moustaches de chat sauf qu'elles étaient bien plus épaisses, longues et … distordues. Et puis, elle semble porter une robe faites d'écailles oranges et en même temps, elle est plate comme une limande._

« Euh … Euh … Euh … D'habitude, je ne crois pas mais je ne vais pas vous laisser faire ! J'ai juré d'œuvrer pour la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ! C'est pourquoi je n'accepte pas que l'on fasse du mal à une femme-pokémon ! »

« Oh ? Tu es donc un héros ? Quelle bonne blague. »

« Ce n'est pas une blague ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Vous allez voir ! »

« Je vais voir quoi ? Oh toi … Tu risques de voir un autre monde. Ne t'en fait pas … J'adore m'amuser avec les humains. Ils sont si … drôles en un sens. Surtout quand on se distrait avec eux. Tu sais ce qui est plaisant ? De faire éclater mes bulles autour de son sexe pendant la pénétration. Regarde donc … Tu peux déjà le voir. »

_Je ne le regarderai pas ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Mais il vaut bien que je la combatte. Et avec ses nombreuses pattes … Mais son demi-corps de monstre. Je vois bien ses lèvres vaginales plutôt imposantes pour une taille humaine. J'ai l'impression que je pourrai y mettre un bras si je le désirai. SAUF QUE JE NE LE DESIRE PAS !_

_Voilà tout ! Et rien d'autre ! VOILA ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Je vais juste la combattre ! Je vais la combattre et … ZUT ! Zut ! Je n'ai même plus mon épée ! Je n'ai pas mon épée ! Et je suis sensé me battre comment alors ? Avec quoi ? La femme-Krabby me regarde avec amusement avant de reprendre la parole :_

« Et ben ? Ca joue les grands mais en fait, tu es juste un petit puceau qui avait envie qu'on lui vide les bourses, c'est ça ? Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas un héros. »

« Je suis un apprenti héros ! Et la déesse Harsia guide mes pas ! »

« HAHAHA ! Des paroles dignes d'un débutant ! Fais-moi rire ! On va voir ce que tu peux faire face à mon écume pour commencer ! »

_Ce n'est pas sa bouche qui s'ouvre mais ses lèvres vaginales. Qu'est-ce que … Des bulles, des dizaines de bulles et de l'eau sont projetées en ma direction alors que je roule dans le sable pour les esquiver. Je ne peux pas attendre ! Je dois me battre avec ce que j'ai ! Et donc … Ce que j'ai, c'est ce stupide pendentif ! Je le retire de ma tenue, regardant le petit marteau qui pend au bout. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire avec ça ? Réciter une formule magique et BAM ! Il deviendra alors vrai ? De taille normale ? C'est stupide._

_Pourtant, quand je le serre dans ma main, je ressens aussitôt une forte chaleur avant qu'une lumière ne jaillisse, m'aveuglant complètement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis au sol, un lourd maul argenté étant apparu sur moi. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! C'est de la magie ?! »

« Je … Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça mais c'est super ! »

_Enfin, j'aimerai penser ça mais le souci, c'est qu'un maul n'est pas vraiment une arme pour une petite carrure comme moi. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, lorsque je le prends en main, il est quand même plus léger que prévu. Oh, il est lourd mais pas autant que je ne le pensais. C'est une bonne chose._

« BAH ! Ca ne fait rien ! Ca ne va rien changer à la situation ! »

_Elle se croit plus forte que moi mais ce n'est qu'une femme-Krabby. Ce n'est rien par rapport au reste ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je m'approche d'elle, courant dans le sable avant de m'écraser tête la première dans celui-ci._

« HAHAHA ! Imbécile ! Courir dans le sable quand on y est pas habitué … Dis plutôt que tu veux perdre ton pantalon, ça sera bien plus rapide. Ne t'en fait pas … Je ne vais pas me priver pour que cela soit bien rapide, héhéhé … Oh que oui. »

_Elle se rapproche de moi avec vélocité et je sens déjà une pince qui vint enserrer mon corps pour me soulever et me rapprocher d'elle. Elle me regarde, se léchant les lèvres avec amusement avant de reprendre d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Vraiment quel joli morceau … Si je n'avais pas envie de sexe maintenant, il se pourrait bien que je te dévore. Enfin, tu le sais bien, non ? Manger après avoir baisé, c'est une habitude. OH ! Peut-être que tu es encore puceau ? Hahaha ! »

« Et si c'était le cas ? En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ? LÂCHE-MOI ! »

_Elle n'a pas bloqué mes bras mais elle va le payer lourdement ! Je pousse un cri de rage avant de tenir mon maul à deux mains, l'éclatant contre la face humaine de la femme-Krabby. Celle-ci me relâche aussitôt, poussant un hurlement strident :_

« C'est quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! C'EST QUOI CETTE ARME ?! »

« Visiblement, tu ne la connais pas hein ? Tant mieux alors ! »

« Je t'ai posé une question, saleté d'humain ! »

« Je veux bien y répondre : je ne sais pas ce que c'est cette arme. Je me demandais si elle se moquait de moi lorsqu'elle me l'a donné mais bon … »

« QUOI ?! Tu ne le sais pas toi-même ? TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ! Fini de rigoler ! Je ne vais pas te violer … Non ! Je vais tout simplement te déchiqueter entre mes pinces ! Comme une guillotine ! Tu vas voir ! JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER ! »

« Une guillotine ? Comme celles des villages ? »

_J'en ai jamais vue en vrai mais déjà dans les livres. Les guillotines pour tuer les femmes-pokémons lorsqu'elles sont capturées. De gigantesques lames qui s'abattent sur leurs crânes et après ? Ben plus rien. La tête détachée du reste du corps, elles meurent._

« Ce que vous faites … avec nous … Je vais te faire de même ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser traîner cette arme ! JE VAIS LA BRISER ! »

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse y arriver malgré ses dires. Je me mets en position, prêt à me défendre avec. Déjà l'une des pinces vint recouvrir le maul. Elle est vraiment gigantesque cette pince ! Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour marcher avec ?!_

_Enfin, je préfère ne pas perdre mon arme mais c'est déjà trop tard. La pince claque violemment sur le maul … sans que celui-ci ne se brise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arme ? Qu'est-ce que Giréléna m'a donné ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !_

« MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! SI JE NE PEUX PAS BRISER TON ARME ! JE VAIS TE BRISER TOI ! CA SERA PLUS RAPIDE ! »

_Voir une femme-pokémon aussi vaniteuse commencer à perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments, je ne sais pas, je trouve cela plutôt intéressant en soi. Tant mieux même. Car cela va me permettre de me battre plus correctement face à elle. BON ! Je suis prêt à me battre à 200% maintenant ! Je repousse la femme-Krabby, souriant faiblement._

« Bon ben … Je suis désolé mais il va être temps d'en terminer avec toi. Je n'ai rien contre toi, justement mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas durer cela plus longtemps. »

« Tu vas voir … Tu vas voir … Je vais réussir à t'arrêter et à te capturer ! »

_Si seulement je me laissais faire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je réagis brusquement avant de faire une roulade sur le côté, évitant le jet de sable et de boue. Elle tente de m'aveugler ? Hmmm ! Ca ne fait rien ! Cette fois-ci, je suis prêt !_

« Moi aussi, je vais devoir en terminer avec toi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne te tuerai pas, loin de là même. Je ne cherche pas à tuer les femmes-pokémons. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu crois que je vais tomber dans ton piège grossier ?! »

« Je suis pourtant sincère. Même si la femme-pokémon qui m'accompagne me donne plutôt envie de faire le contraire. Mais c'est grâce à elle que j'ai cette arme. »

« Une femme-pokémon qui donne une arme capable de combattre sa propre race ?! TU VAS ARRÊTER TES MENSONGES ?! »

« Je suis sérieux ! Oh et puis zut, tu n'as qu'à pas me croire, je m'en contrefiche ! Je vais en terminer avec toi maintenant ! J'en ai assez de me défendre ! J'attaque ! »

« Oh oui ! Rapproche-toi de moi, tu verras ce qui t'attends. »

_Je sais parfaitement que c'est risqué mais ai-je vraiment d'autres choix ? La réponse est claire : c'est non. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Voilà ce que je dois penser maintenant. Je dois courir … mais je coure avec plus d'assurance qu'au départ._

_La pince droite de la femme-krabby vient me frapper sur le côté mais je la pare d'un puissant coup de maul, mon adversaire reculant sous le coup que je viens de donner. Pourtant, je n'y ai pas mis toutes mes forces. Comment est-ce possible ?_

« Est-ce que ce maul me donne plus de force aussi ? »

_Je ne sais pas mais je peux juste constater la puissance que cela me donne. Je vais pouvoir y arriver ! Je sens que j'y suis proche ! Je peux y arriver ! Je vais réussir à battre la seconde femme-pokémon de mon existence ! Tant mieux ! Ca ne sera que le début ! Je continue de la marteler de coups, la femme-krabby se faisant repousser à chaque instant._

_C'est bon ! J'y suis presque ! J'y suis presque ! Je m'épuise mais elle aussi ! J'Y SUIS PRESQUE ! Finalement incapable de se défendre, la femme-krabby laisse tomber ses pinces alors que je soulève mon maul. Faites ce que Giréléna a dit est vrai, faites ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ! Car si ce n'est pas le cas … _

_Cela risque d'être un carnage. Mais mon dernier coup de maul s'abat sur le crâne de la femme-krabby, celle-ci poussant un hurlement strident, comme si elle était sur le point de mourir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas, il y a juste une forte lumière qui jaillit de son corps alors qu'elle continue de crier :_

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! C'est quoi ça ?! MON CORPS ! »

_Son corps ? C'est vrai, il était en train de changer. Les derniers cris de la femme-Krabby furent étouffés avant que n'apparaisse devant mes yeux … une sorte de crabe … orange mais avec de grosses pinces ? C'était quoi exactement ça ?_

« Tu es la femme-krabby ? » _demande-je à la créature, tendant un doigt avant de le reculer aussitôt. Elle tente de m'écraser le doigt avec l'une de ses pinces avant de s'enfuir._

_Qu'est-ce que … c'est que cette arme qu'elle m'a donnée ? Ce n'est pas un objet à mettre entre toutes les mains ! Et maintenant que je ne l'utilise plus, elle est retournée sous sa forme de pendentif. Etrange, vraiment très étrange même._

« Enfin bon … Ce qui est fait est fait. Et maintenant ? »

_Je me demande ce que je peux faire. La femme-krabby avait bien parlé d'une autre femme-pokémon non ? Celle qu'elle avait agressée. Je me tourne vers l'autre femme-pokémon qui est restée avachie dans le sable. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle est laide … Elle est juste … simple. Basique … Sans aucune originalité. Et maintenant que je peux la voir tranquillement, je remarque au final qu'elle n'a pas une couronne sur le crâne … mais comme une crête ? Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment mais je remarque qu'elle en a une aussi dans le dos. Bon ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? Je suis un peu épuisé là._

« Euh … Est-ce que vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? »

« Euh … Je vais bien mais cette arme … »

« Elle est maudite. Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle faisait avec une telle arme. »

« Est-ce que vous allez l'utiliser contre moi ? » _me dit-elle. Je ne suis pas habitué à être vouvoyé … surtout par une femme-pokémon. Je suis vraiment gêné, répondant :_

« Euh … Si cela ne s'avère pas nécessaire, je préfère éviter d'avoir recours à la force. »

« C'est vrai cela ? »

_Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Mais cette femme-pokémon. Je crois connaître son espèce. C'est une espèce vraiment ridicule en soi et beaucoup se moquent d'elles en plus. C'est … _

« Vous êtes une femme-Magicarpe non ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je suis une femme-Magicarpe ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Juste pour être sûr. Et pourquoi est-ce que cette femme-Krabby vous en voulait ? »

_Je me pose de ces questions, je me demande si je ne suis pas ridicule. Généralement, les femmes-Magicarpes sont maltraitées par les humains et les autres femmes-pokémons. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple rumeur, c'est une généralité. Alors bon … Je me demande si j'ai fait une bonne action en sauvant cette femme avec ses yeux globuleux de poisson._

« Car j'avais mangé toutes les bonnes algues près de la plage. C'était mon coin secret mais elle a réussi à me suivre. »

« HEIN ? Quoi ? Attends, c'était ton coin pour manger mais elle t'a fait du mal car tu as décidé de manger ta nourriture ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est comme ça pour toutes les femmes-magicarpes. »

« Oui mais non ! Ca s'appelle du racket ! Il ne faut pas accepter ça ! Il faut se battre ! Tu en es capable non ? Tu es quand même une femme-pokémon ! »

« Si tu me donnes un peu d'amour, je suis sûre que je deviendrai plus forte. Ne t'en fait pas, c'est très visqueux mais c'est spécial. »

_Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là ? Je recule aussitôt alors qu'elle se tient en face de moi, se mettant debout. Sa robe d'écailles orange s'ouvre au niveau de ce qui semblerait être son entrejambe, dévoilant des lèvres vaginales roses et trempées. Elle est terriblement excitée ! D'ailleurs, le bas de sa robe, là où normalement, elle aurait eu des jambes, prend la forme d'une queue de poisson._

« Puisque c'est la première fois qu'un humain est gentil avec moi, je vais le remercier à la manière d'une femme-pokémon ! »

« Non merci ! J'ai pas besoin de ça ! » _répond-je en sortant déjà le pendentif à nouveau._


	14. Chapitre 13 : Inutile

**Chapitre 13 : Inutile**

« Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi ? »

_Je remarque maintenant que je la tutoie contrairement à mes débuts. En quelques instants, je suis passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Cette femme-magicarpe a l'air tellement faible et ridicule. Elle me regarde avant de me dire :_

« Bien sûr que oui ! C'est comme ça non ? Que ça se fait ? »

« Euh … J'ai pas l'impression que si. Ce n'est pas parce que les femmes-pokémons cherchent obligatoirement à violer les humains qu'il faut les imiter hein ? »

« Mais je suis une femme-pokémon ! Et tu es un humain ! Et puis, je te promets d'être douce ! Je vais te serrer contre mon corps pendant l'acte. Mais tu seras doux, n'est-ce pas ? Ca sera ma première fois donc bon … »

« JE VEUX PAS CONNAITRE LES DETAILS ! Ne me force pas à t'attaquer ! Enfin, à me défendre contre toi ! Je t'ai sauvée, tu me remercies en partant ! »

« Mais euh ! Non et non ! Maintenant, on va se battre ! »

_Je ne la sens pas totalement convaincue et motivée par ses propres actes. Surtout que maintenant, sa robe d'écailles orange s'ouvre aussi au sommet dévoilant une faible poitrine, très faible même. Enfin, elle n'est pas totalement plate comme une limande mais il faut reconnaître qu'après avoir vu celle de Giréléna …_

« Tu regardes mes seins ? Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils ne sont pas très imposants. »

_Je me donne une violente claque sur le front. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ?! Femme-pokémon ou non, je n'ai pas à dire de telles choses ! C'est tout simplement horrible ! D'ailleurs, c'est tellement horrible que je la vois avec des larmes aux yeux, criant :_

« Ils ont pas fini de pousser ! Je vais encore grandir ! »

« Euh … Juste au cas où, tu as quel âge ? » _dis-je en me posant la question. Car bon, pour parler de la sorte et dire une telle chose …_

« J'ai dix-sept ans ! Je serais bientôt une adulte ! »

« Ah bien en … QUOI ?! Tu es plus vieille que moi ?! »

_C'est pas possible ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut être plus vieille que moi ? Elle semble aussi surprise que moi, alors que je n'arrive même pas à penser à me battre contre elle. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut avoir un an de plus que moi ? COMMENT ? C'est pas possible ! Elle se moque de moi ! Et puis surtout, avec dix-sept ans au compteur …_

« Tu as déjà bientôt finie de grandir ! Tu resteras comme ça toute ta vie. »

« NON ! C'est pas vrai ! Je peux encore grandir ! Et puis, je … »

« Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Enfin, à dix-sept ans, il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour que … »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, un jet d'eau venant m'éclabousser au visage sans même que je ne puisse réagir. La femme-Magicarpe me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux, criant avec colère et tristesse :_

« T'as pas le droit ! Je voulais être gentille mais en fait, je ne vais plus l'être ! Tu vas voir ! »

_C'était une attaque de sa part ? Sérieusement ? Car je n'ai rien ressenti. Je sais bien que les femmes-Magicarpes ne sont pas très fortes mais il y a quand même des limites, non ? Je pourrais même l'affronter à mains nues !_

« Euh … Bon … Je voulais pas être méchant, je suis désolé. Ca ne se dit pas, même à une femme-pokémon. Pardon ? Est-ce que ça va avec un pardon ? »

« Non ! Ca va plus maintenant ! Assez ! Je vais t'attaquer maintenant ! »

_Et comment ? Beurk … C'est horrible comment elle court. J'ai honte en fait … Enfin, elle ne court pas mais elle glisse le long du sable, comme le ferait un poisson ou un serpent. Sauf qu'en vue de la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplace, sa charge a l'air bien ridicule. Je pousse un profond soupir, tendant mes mains sur les côtés comme pour montrer que je ne bouge pas._

_Elle atterrit tout simplement contre moi alors que je la regarde avec effarement. Réellement ? C'était sa charge ? J'ai peut-être reculé de cinq centimètres dans le sable alors qu'elle est dans mes bras. Sauf qu'elle me crache à nouveau de l'eau mais au niveau de l'entrejambe cette fois-ci. Je la repousse, la femme-magicarpe s'écriant :_

« Maintenant, tu vas être obligé de retirer ton pantalon et ton sous-vêtement car ils sont trempés ! Hahaha ! Et après, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec ! »

« Euh … Même s'ils sont un peu trempés, je ne compte pas les retirer hein ? »

« Mais mais mais … Tu vas attraper froid et en même temps, je … »

« Euh … Tu ne veux pas plutôt arrêter ce combat ? S'il te plaît. Ça serait bien mieux pour tout le monde. Enfin … Je pense quoi. A toi de voir. »

« NON ! Je suis une femme-pokémon ! Et je vais me battre pour ensuite te violer ! »

« Oui mais non … Tu en as surement pas les capacités, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer. »

_Je n'aime pas dire des mauvaises nouvelles mais il faut quand même le reconnaître. Elle est nulle, vraiment très nulle même. Elle me recrache de l'eau au visage mais je place ma main devant, évitant alors d'être aveuglé. J'avance peu à peu vers elle alors qu'elle me charge. C'est un petit coup dans le ventre mais rien du tout, rien de rien. Je n'ai même pas ressenti ne serait-ce qu'une simple blessure. Je tapote doucement la tête de la femme-magicarpe._

« Et si on arrêtait là ? Ca serait mieux non ? »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! » _crie l'adolescente en face de moi alors qu'elle s'écroule à genoux, sanglotant et pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'est quoi ça ? Je fais maintenant pleurer les femmes-pokémons ? Mais zut de zut ! Bon sang ! Vraiment ! Je suis pas fait pour ça, moi !_

_La robe recouvre maintenant à nouveau ses lèvres vaginales et sa poitrine inexistante alors que je passe une main derrière mon crâne. Je suis sensé faire quoi dans ce genre de cas personnellement hein ? Car je ne suis pas du tout habitué à cela. Je ne fais pas dans le social de femmes-pokémons. Je m'accroupis avant de dire :_

« Euh … Bon, on va commencer par les présentations. Bonjour, je m'appelle Nev. »

« Je n'ai pas de nom … Je suis une femme-magicarpe … Je suis inutile. »

« Euh … Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas de nom quand même ? »

« On ne mérite pas de nom, c'est ce que disent les autres femmes-pokémons. »

« J'ai pu voir que vous n'étiez pas appréciées mais quand même pas à ce point. Bon, je me répète : bonjour, je m'appelle Nev. Quel est ton nom ? »

_Elle me regarde avec tristesse. Elle croit que je ne l'ai pas entendue mais en fait, elle semble réfléchir légèrement. Elle n'a pas l'air très intelligente. En fait, cet adolescente-pokémon doit avoir un maximum de défauts, je pense._

« Je n'ai pas de nom … Mais euh … Enfin, tu peux m'appeler Migacirpy »

« … … … Tu te moques de moi ? On dirait un mélange de Magicarpe et tu as juste remplacé les voyelles ! Avoue que c'est ça ! »

« MAIS EUH ! C'était juste mon nom comme ça ! J'y ai pensé sur le moment ! »

_Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Je pense que je vais plutôt rire, ça me fera du bien. Je rigole donc légèrement après avoir entendu le nom de la femme-Magicarpe, celle-ci faisant une mine boudeuse avant de marmonner :_

« Même les humains se moquent de nous. Nous sommes beaucoup trop faibles. Nous sommes complètement inutiles, moi et les autres femmes-magicarpes. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Chacun a sa place dans ce monde, même les femmes-magicarpes ! C'est juste que … Bon … Tenter de violer un humain, déjà, c'est une chose à ne pas faire. Mais surtout lorsqu'on ne peut pas se battre, il vaut mieux éviter cela. »

« Mais mais mais … Qui voudrait alors … et puis bon ! Il faut quand même que l'on se reproduise nous aussi ! J'ai déjà entendu des attaques de plusieurs femmes-magicarpes sur un seul humain ! Devant le nombre, il ne peut pas résister ! »

« Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir à ce sujet. »

_Je soupire une nouvelle fois, venant m'asseoir dans le sable à côté d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus menaçante, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je la regarde brièvement alors qu'elle trace des ronds dans le sable. Elle a l'air d'une enfant comme ça._

« Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? » _me demande-t-elle. Ben ? On fait quoi ? C'est une bonne question non ? Je réfléchis avant de dire :_

« Je comptais partir vers la grotte. Je dois régler ce problème de femme-pokémon qui capture des humains et qui les tues. »

« C'est peut-être moi la femme-pokémon qui fait ça, non ? Si c'est le cas, tu vas me transformer comme cette femme-krabby ? »

« Ce n'est pas crédible ce que tu dis … Migacirpy. Donc non, je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Enfin bref, je ferai mieux de ne pas perdre de temps. Je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Je peux peut-être t'accompagné ? Comme ça, si tu as envie de te soulager, je serai là ! » _me dit-elle avec entrain avant de se lever en même temps que moi._

« Non merci. Je ne préfère pas que tu m'accompagnes. Tu ferais bien de retourner dans l'eau et de t'imposer plus comme femme-pokémon. Tu es peut-être une femme-magicarpe mais tu es quand même quelqu'un qui existe. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« C'est gentil de ta part, Nev. Mais j'espère que l'on se reverra hein ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai toujours dans l'eau ! Euh … Comment je peux faire ça … AH ! Je sais ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est … Ohlala ! Je la vois tirer sur l'une de ses moustaches jaunes. Elle sanglote avant de tirer de plus en plus, jusqu'à réussir à arriver à en arracher un bout d'une dizaine de centimètres. Qu'est-ce que … Elle me le met dans la main, le bout continuant de bouger légèrement. C'est horrible ! ARGL !_

« Mes moustaches me permettent de me guider dans l'eau ! Alors, je me suis dit, si tu en as une avec toi, je pourrais savoir où tu es ! C'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« Euh … Merci ? » _dis-je sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passe._

« Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, tu peux m'aider à retourner dans l'eau ? Je n'y arrive pas vraiment, je suis en train de me dessécher. »

_Bien entendu. Il est vrai qu'elle semble plutôt pâle par rapport à ce que je pensais. Je vais l'aider. Et puis, ça me fait bizarre. Ma première amie hors du village … est une femme-pokémon. Bon, ce n'est pas une femme-pokémon très puissante mais j'ai au moins la preuve comme quoi, elles ne sont pas toutes maléfiques. Aidant Migacirpy à s'agripper à moi, je l'emmène jusqu'à l'eau. Puis finalement, elle me dit :_

« Bonne chance pour la grotte ! On se reverra, Nev, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui … Bien entendu. Ne t'en fait donc pas. Fais attention à toi et rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit. N'hésite pas à montrer que tu existes ! »

« D'accord mon amour ! Au revoir ! » _me crie-t-elle alors que je me demande si j'ai rêvé ou non ? Elle vient de dire ce que je pense ?_

_Enfin bon … Je me dis juste qu'elle n'est pas très intelligente. Il vaut mieux que je me mette en route plutôt que de traîner plus longtemps ici. Je la regarde néanmoins s'enfoncer dans l'eau alors que moi-même, je me tourne vers la plage après quelques instants._

_Par où est-ce que je suis passé la première fois ? Je ne le sais même plus. Et zut ! Avec tout cela, je n'ai même pas fait attention ! Ça m'apprendra à m'occuper de … Pfff … A qui je vais faire croire ça ? Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie mais en même temps, j'ai réussi à sauver une femme-pokémon. C'est la première étape pour un héros comme moi._

« J'ai juré que j'allais réconcilier les femmes-pokémons et les humains ensemble ! »

_Que j'allais œuvrer pour un monde en paix pour tout le monde. Et donc, sauver une femme-magicarpe, ce n'était que le début d'une étape. Je me demande ce que cela allait devenir plus tard. Mais bon ! Avant toute chose, je dois me rendre là-bas ! La grotte ne doit pas être si loin ! Je me retourne pour voir le port au loin. Donc normalement, je vais à l'opposé et j'irai trouver la grotte. Tant mieux alors ! Pfiou ! Ce n'est pas si simple que ça !_

_BON ! La grotte ! Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ! Etant maintenant un peu plus motivé grâce à ma bonne action de la journée, je me décide de courir dans le sable. Je fais quand même attention au cas où. Je ne sais pas à quoi je peux m'attendre. Il faut aussi que je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas d'autres femmes-pokémons dans les environs. J'aimerai bien ne pas être pris par surprise et me faire attaquer dans le dos._

_Mais finalement, après deux à trois minutes de course dans le sable, je finis par trouver l'entrée de la grotte. Sauf que la mer va à l'intérieur et qu'elle est creusée dans la terre … et qu'elle est gigantesque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas tant rassuré que ça. Je ferai bien de me méfier au cas où. Une simple question de prudence._

« Je me demande ce que Giréléna va penser de moi après ça. »

_C'est vrai. Je sais que je ne devrai pas penser à elle mais quand même. Comment est-ce que cette femme-pokémon va réagir ? Quand elle apprendra que je me suis lié d'amitié avec une femme-magicarpe ? Bon, je sais déjà sa réaction en fait. Elle va se moquer de moi, j'en suis même sûr et certain. Ah … Vraiment._

« Bon, pénétrons dans cette grotte. Avec cette hauteur et son ouverte sur la mer, je ne crois pas que j'aurai besoin de torche de toute façon. »

_Ce qui est une bonne chose en soi. Se battre avec une torche en main alors que je me bats maintenant avec un maul … Ca serait plutôt gênant, très gênant même. J'hausse les épaules avant de me retourner subitement. J'ai cru voir une ombre dans le sable.  
><em>

« Surement mon imagination. »

_Bon ! Rentrons donc à l'intérieur et ne perdons plus de temps. Je m'enfonce dans cette grotte, prêt à rencontre et voire peut-être combattre cette femme-pokémon qui fait un massacre._


	15. Chapitre 14 : Combattre la boue

**Chapitre 14 : Combattre la boue**

« Voilà donc la fameuse grotte. Je me demande ce qui pose tellement de problèmes à l'intérieur. Humpf ! Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit si dangereux que ça. Hahaha ! Je me parle tout seul ! »

_Et autant dire que j'ai de la conversation. Mais il faut bien car cet endroit est quand même assez sinistre et lugubre. Je tente de me rassurer du mieux que je le peux mais autant dire que je ne suis que moyennement convaincu de la réussite de cela. Oh que oui … Très moyennement même. J'ai plutôt peur._

_Mais bon ! J'ai réussi à défaire mon premier adversaire avec ce maul étrange ! Et avec ce maul, je me sens quand même un peu invincible, je dois le reconnaître. Mais quand même, quand j'en aurai terminé ici, je me demande ce que Giréléna a fait pour l'obtenir. Quand même, Giréléna … J'aimerai en savoir vraiment bien plus à son sujet._

« Mais en même temps, si c'est pour subir ses remarques, je préfère éviter de lui parler. »

_C'est mieux pour nous deux. Comme ça, au moins, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de disputes ou presque. Vraiment, cette grotte est bien plus grande que je ne le croyais. Je vois à peine ce qui se trouve au loin. Et pourtant, il y a quand même un peu de lumière. Vraiment … D'ailleurs, la lumière se fait avec des champignons lumineux._

« Je devrai peut-être en prendre deux ou trois et les mettre dans le repas de ce soir. Hahaha … Elle risquerait de faire une drôle de tête après. »

_Et moi, je risquerai d'en baver sérieusement. Je préfère éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec elle. J'en ai déjà assez avec une femme-magicarpe. Je m'arrête, poussant un petit rire amusé rien qu'à l'idée de cette adolescente. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu la laisser partir ? Je me demande si elle vraiment se débrouiller._

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle trouvera un humain qui voudra d'elle, loin de là. Enfin bon … J'espère qu'elle y arrivera quand même. »

_Si elle est motivée, elle peut y arriver ! Si je ne crois pas en elle, qui le fera alors ? Car oui, si je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse y arriver, cela voudrait dire que je renie ce en quoi je crois moi-même. Autant dire que ce n'est pas plaisant, loin de là._

« J'aimerai tellement que la déesse Harsia accepte les femmes-pokémons comme elle. Au moins, elle leur permettrait d'avoir une chance de vivre dans ce monde. »

_Mais si la déesse ne peut pas car elle est trop occupée alors, c'est à moi de régler cette affaire, voilà tout ! Et rien d'autre malheureusement. C'est aussi simple que cela … Enfin, j'aimerai bien dire une telle chose en face mais bon._

« AAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

_Je viens de marcher dans un truc horrible ! Je ne sais pas mais c'est gélatineux et erk ! On dirait de la boue ! Enfin, ça ressemble à de la boue violette ! Ca m'apprendra à ne pas faire attention où je mets les pieds. Oui ! Je suis vraiment un imbécile sur ce coup !_

_Je continue ma marche, faisant attention où je mets les pieds. Tiens donc … Il y a de plus en plus de boue violette. C'est quand même dégueulasse en un sens ! Quelqu'un risquerait de se salir. Puis soudainement, j'entends un petit rire amusé :_

« De la visite ? Et pour une fois, la nourriture n'est pas consommée. Comme c'est étrange. Est-ce qu'il serait venu de son plein gré ? »

_Qu'est-ce que … Il y a une femme-pokémon dans le coin ! Aussitôt, je prends le pendentif, celui-ci s'illuminant pour avoir la forme d'un maul imposant. Je suis prêt ! Où est-ce qu'elle se … Oh ! Mon maul a une légère lumière autour de lui. Sauf que c'est une lumière violette et noire, je ne sais pas. Je sens qu'elle est maléfique._

« MONTREZ-VOUS ! JE VOUS ATTENDS ! »

« Mais je suis là … depuis le début … Dire que je t'observais sans même que tu le ne remarques mais tu es très mignon. Je dirai même à croquer. »

_Je préfère me méfier ! Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois rien. Puis de la boue violette tombe sur mon épaule. Non … Quand même pas ? Je fais un saut en arrière, évitant une masse sombre qui s'écroule juste à l'endroit où j'étais._

« Oh … Vraiment dommage que tu aies bougé. Cela t'aurait bien facilité la … »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?! Une femme-pokémon mais c'est horrible ! »

_Enfin, je ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est une masse de boue violette qui semble prendre une forme vaguement humaine. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est exactement._

« Ohla, ohla. Pas d'insulte mon petit. Je suis une femme-Tadmorv. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas bien méchante. J'aime juste avaler mes futurs partenaires … Tu verras, ça va te produire des sensations bien étranges mais spéciales. Je suis sûre que tu vas grandement aimer … mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu te laisses faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-tu être gentil et te laisser faire ? Ou alors, il va falloir que je te force un peu ? »

_Comme si j'allais me laisser faire ! J'amorce déjà une attaque sur elle mais elle bouge à peine. Le maul vient s'abattre sur la partie inférieure de son corps, des giclées violettes se faisant voir tout autour de lui._

« Etrange. Je n'aime pas cette arme. Elle me donne une très mauvaise impression. Vraiment mauvaise même. Où est-ce que tu as obtenu ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai vous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous vous enfuyez, je serai sympathique avec vous et … »

« Que tu es drôle comme humain … Drôle et terrifiant. Cela va être un plaisir … Un véritable plaisir sexuel, je dois l'avouer. »

« Sauf que je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je vous conseille de partir ! J'ai déjà scellé une femme-pokémon auparavant ! Une femme-krabby ! Je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer ! »

« Sceller ? Cette arme peut donc sceller les femmes-pokémons ? Intéressant, très intéressant. Il suffit donc que tu évites de me toucher directement, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous le dire ! »

« Tu en as déjà trop dit sans même que tu ne le remarques. Tant mieux alors … Hahaha ! Ca va être beaucoup plus simple comme ça alors ! »

« Comme si j'allais me laisse faire … Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation. »

_Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis … AH ! Je refais un saut en arrière alors qu'un peu de boue violette fonçait vers moi. Elle n'était même pas rejointe au reste du corps et pourtant, elle semblait comme douée de vie. La femme-Tadmorv eut un grand sourire, soufflant :_

« Féconde donc chaque parcelle … de mon corps. »

« Hors de question ! Je refuse cette proposition ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir de la sorte ! »

« Hmmm ? Tu pensais avoir le choix en fait ? Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas. Chaque jet de semence donnera vie à une dizaine de femmes-Tadmorvs. Tu ne veux pas être le père d'une grande lignée ? Beaucoup aimeraient que ça soit le cas. »

« NON MERCI ! » _hurle-je avec colère et dégoût._

_Je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ce genre de paroles ! Mais quand même, toutes ces femmes-pokémons, c'était donc la vérité ? Elles sont juste attirées par le sexe et le viol ? Juste pour féconder ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je préserverai ma chasteté !_

« Alors ? Je vous attends … Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire hein ? »

« Ce que je compte faire ? Oh … Tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir mon mignon. »

_Elle tend ses mains boueuses vers moi avant qu'elles ne se séparent du reste de son corps. Je frappe rapidement dans les mains, les repoussant au loin. Les mains s'éclatent sur les murs mais déjà d'autres arrivent. A chaque fois que je les repousse, le corps de la femme-Tadmorv rétrécit, les murs étant parcourus par de nombreuses marques violettes._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Vous voyez ? Ca ne marchera pas ! »

« C'est vrai … Cette tactique ne marche pas contre toi mais combien de temps penses-tu tenir à cette cadence ? Tu n'es pas très endurant, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne fait rien, je ne recherche pas la durée, juste le plaisir. »

« Et je ne recherche rien du tout ! Merci et au revoir ! » _réplique-je alors que je regarde autour de moi. C'est vrai que je me suis un peu épuisé inutilement avec ce genre de bêtises mais … Je ferai plus attention. Je recule pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situaition ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Où est-ce qu'elle va attaquer ?_

_Je ne sais pas ! Et cela m'exaspère un peu ! Je ferai bien de faire attention mais voilà ! Faire attention par rapport à quoi ? Je le sens mal … Je le sens très mal. En parlant de sentir, il y a quand même une forte odeur qui … ERK !_

« Oh ? Tu le remarques enfin ? Autant, quand je suis entière, il faut vraiment être près … Autant, quand je m'éparpille de la sorte … »

« C'est quoi cette odeur putride ?! C'est horrible ! »

« Ce n'est pas délicat de dire à une femme, qu'elle soit pokémon ou non, qu'elle sent mauvais. Mais ne t'en fait pas … Mes effluves sont tellement fortes que tu te sentiras dans un autre monde très bientôt. Héhéhé … Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ces petits instants entre toi et moi … Oh que oui … Viens donc par là. »

_Je ferai mieux de m'éloigner encore ! C'est ce que je fais, faisant encore quelques pas en arrière alors que la boue sur les murs et le sol est à nouveau douée de vie. Je la vois se réunir et se former autour de la femme-Tadmorv._

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?! »

« Mais t'attraper mon mignon. D'ailleurs, pour la première fois, est-ce que tu veux que je sois bien serrée de la sorte ? Tu peux définir la taille de l'ouverture. »

_De quelle taille et ouverture elle parle ? Devant mon incompréhension, je la vois placer une main dans son corps, commençant à le modeler … avant de dessiner des lèvres vaginales ?! Sauf qu'elles sont placées sur les hanches ! Et que la boue continue de couler à moitié autour. C'est horrible ! Tellement horrible ! _

« Ne me touchez surtout pas ! »

« Oh … C'est ce que tous les humains disent avant que je ne les avale. Mais ne t'en fait pas … Je ne vais pas être méchante … Pas du tout même. Je suis une gentille femme-Tadmorv. Et entre nous, est-ce que tu serais un mauvais père si tu ne nourrissais pas tes enfants ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? Je n'ai pas d'enfants ! «

« Oh … Tu vas en avoir … très rapidement. Mais il vaut mieux mourir en tant qu'ignorant, n'est-ce pas ? Généralement, les humains comprennent ce que je veux dire. Chez toi, j'ai l'impression que mes paroles sont sans effet. C'est assez déplaisant. »

« C'est le but ! » _crie-je. Ah … Ah … Ah … Elle m'épuise verbalement mais je reprends des forces physiquement. Qu'elle continue de parler, tant mieux ! Ca me permettra de gagner un peu de temps et de réfléchir à comment la battre !_

« Je vais donc te dire ce qui va t'arriver. Lorsque j'aurai eu assez de semence en toi, je m'éparpillerai pour donner naissance à une dizaine de femmes-Tadmorv. Ces dizaines de femmes-Tadmorv auront terriblement faim et tu seras là pour les nourrir. Avec ton corps remplit de protéines et de divers autres éléments, tu es un met de choix. »

« Seulement si je me laisses faire ! Et ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! »

« Oh … Tu veux jouer au rebelle … au petit rebelle. Mais c'est comme ça que j'aime mes proies ! MIAM ! Aller ! On joue sérieusement maintenant ! »

_Quoi ? Elle n'était pas sérieuse au départ ? Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?! Je la vois qui se projette complètement contre un mur, commençant à monter de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?!_

_Elle est au plafond ? Mais mais mais … JE NE PEUX PAS LA TOUCHER COMME CA ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! Je dois sortir de cette grotte ! Mais avant, j'ai besoin quand même de confirmer une chose. Car je ne sais pas._

« C'est donc toi qui enlève les marins et les dévorent ?! »

« Moi ? Ah non, tu confonds. Elle, elle se trouve dans l'eau. Elle est en train de nous observer. Moi, je m'occupe des aventurirers sur terre, elle sur mer. C'est ainsi et pas autrement. »

_De l'eau ? Elle est dans l'eau ? Il y a une seconde femme-pokémon dans l'eau ?! Bon sang ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez d'ennui comme ça ! Je suis plus que malheureux quoi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à tout ça ! Pas du tout même !_

« Je ne me ferai pas avoir par ce piège aussi grossier ! »

« Tu penses que c'est un piège ? Hahaha … Tu verras alors lorsque tu tomberas dans l'eau. Ou alors, si tu arrives à me battre, tu auras à peine le temps de souffler qu'elle te sautera au cou. Mais bon … Ne t'en fait pas, je suis la plus docile et gentille des deux. »

« Je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant. »

_Pas du tout même ! Je ferai mieux de me préparer. Mais … Je commence à avoir un peu peur. Il est donc hors de question que je m'enfuis maintenant. S'il y a vraiment une seconde femme-pokémon, elle m'attend derrière moi. Je dois me dépêcher d'en terminer !_

_Mais je ne le sens pas … Je ne le sens pas du tout. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir d'un moment à un autre. J'ai déjà les mains qui tremblent lorsque je serre mon maul. Je sais pas ce qui se passe … Je sais pas du tout …_

« Je me sens mal. Terriblement mal. »

« Alors laisse-moi donc soulager ta peine. Hahaha … Si tu te laisses faire, tout sera bien plus simple. Oh que oui … Laisse-toi donc faire. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! C'est pourtant clair ! »

_Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai la même impression qu'en combattant cette générale de l'Aura. Je le sens mal ! Je le sens très mal ! Comme avec cette femme-Lucario ! Pourtant, la peur n'est pas la même ! Avant, c'était une surpuissance qui s'abattait sur moi ! Là, c'est juste parce qu'elle dit … des choses horribles et a un corps vraiment bizarre. Je suis effrayé, vraiment effrayé._


	16. Mauvaise fin : Plaisir salissant

**Mauvaise fin : Plaisir salissant**

« Bon … J'attends alors ton fameux coup de maul hein ? »

_Hein quoi ? J'ai encore rêvé ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Enfin, j'ai eu une légère absence alors que je me remets sur les rails. Je ferai bien de me concentrer. Ce genre de combats pouvait être mortel si je ne faisais pas plus attention à cela._

« Tu vas le recevoir sans même comprendre d'où ça t'arrive ! »

_Mais pour ça, il faut que j'arrive à l'atteindre. Le souci ? C'est que je ne peux pas ! Elle est en hauteur et je suis sensé la frapper comment ? Je ne peux pas sauter dans les airs ou autres ! Il faudrait que j'arrive à envoyer mon maul et …_

_Pfiou … Je dois essayer non ? Non ! Je ne peux pas essayer ça ! Je ne peux pas essayer d'envoyer le maul dans les airs non plus ! Je ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?! Il faut que je réagisse ! ET ZUT ! J'en ai assez !_

_Je frappe avec violence dans le mur, la grotte se mettant à trembler légèrement. La femme-Tadmorv pousse un petit cri, tombant au sol tout en gémissant de douleur. Elle ne devait surement pas s'attendre à ça ! HAHAHA ! Bonne nouvelle !_

« Quand même … Ce maul est sacrément fort. Je vais devoir m'en méfier. Si je ne peux même plus me balader au plafond, je me demande où va-t-on, hein ? »

_Elle semble ne pas être impressionnée par mon arme. Je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout même. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la calmer ? Lui montrer que je gère la situation ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je peux faire. Je suis un peu … sur les nerfs._

_Beaucoup en fait même. Je ne peux pas me mettre à réfléchir calmement et posément alors que je regarde la femme-Tadmorv. Le choc que je lui ai causé ne lui a fait aucun effet. Il faut que je frappe maintenant ! Je commence à courir vers elle, évitant ses projections de boue jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Si je vise sa tête, peut-être que …_

« Perdu ! Désolée mon petit ! »

_Mon maul s'abat sur une masse boueuse qui explose tout autour de moi et me recouvre légèrement. AH NON ! Il ne faut pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je retire ma veste, restant en chemise noire alors que la boue dissout le tissu. Heureusement, je suis pas affecté par cela._

_Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerai me dire mais je ne suis même pas convaincu par mes propres pensées. J'ai failli me faire avoir alors que j'entends un éclat de rire de la part de la femme-Tadmorv. Zut zut et zut ! C'est bien ce que je pensais !_

« Tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ? Que ça serait inutile … non ? »

« Je le savais mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne recommencerai pas ! J'arrive à nouveau ! »

_Ou pas ! Je ne cours pas vers elle, j'étudie juste la situation. Elle peut se mouvoir comme elle le désire. Son corps boueux est capable de se scinder en plusieurs parties et donc de mettre celle qui semble être … son corps principal en sécurité._

_Voilà tout. Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle à mes yeux, pas du tout même. Cela veut dire qu'elle peut encore me causer de gros problèmes sans même que je puisse réussir à l'atteindre. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve maintenant ?_

« Tu ne peux jamais savoir à l'avance dans quelle partie de mon corps je me réfugie, hahaha. Dommage pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca ne fait rien. Il suffit juste que je t'écrase plusieurs fois et je finirai bien par t'avoir. »

« L'espoir fait vivre. Mais j'aime bien cette petite lueur de peur et d'effroi qu'ont les humains quand je commence à les digérer … Tu es prêt ? J'ARRIVE MAINTENANT ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? La boue qui formait son corps s'était mise à trembler fortement. Elle préparait quelque chose de mauvais ! De très mauvais même ! Soudainement, son corps explosa en plusieurs giclées de boue, aspergeant la grotte alors que je cachais derrière un rocher. NON ET NON !_

« Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier ! »

« Hmmm … Je pensais faire dissoudre quelques vêtements encore avant de m'attaquer au plat de résistance mais on dirait bien que je ne pourrai pas visiblement. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! »

« Non, juste puceau. Mais c'est comme ça que je les aime. Tu vas pouvoir goûter à un ultime plaisir avant de donner naissance à ma future et grande famille, hahaha ! »

« Comme si j'allais accepter ça … » _marmonne-je tout en réfléchissant. Elle explose son corps … et est capable de le reformer. Vraiment, comme adversaire, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire. Surtout un corps boueux comme ça !_

_Vraiment … Une solution, je dois trouver une solution ! Je suis toujours caché derrière ma pierre, cherchant à réagir mais c'est quand même plus dur que prévu. Je ne peux pas savoir où elle est. Je regarde quand même le plafond au cas où et les côtés. Non et non … Elle n'est pas là. Elle doit surement se reformer._

« Mon petit homme … Viens donc par là … Je serai douce … très douce oui … »

« Je crois que je préférai une douceur humaine ! »

_Vraiment, le niveau de ma réplique laisse à désirer. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ça mais bon ! ZUT DE ZUT ! Peut-être qu'en frappant sans répit, je pourrai alors trouver une solution et l'abattre ! OUI ! Ca me semble une meilleure idée que le reste ! Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Je vais écraser chaque parcelle de son corps !_

« Tu ne veux pas sortir de ta cachette ? Alors, je vais t'y forcer. »

_Une forte fumée se fait voir au-dessus de moi alors que je sens que le rocher va s'écrouler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de faire ?! Je recule vivement, remarquant que le rocher a été fondu à moitié ! De l'acide ?_

_DE L'ACIDE ?! Bon sang ! Elle est folle ! Elle veut me tuer ou quoi ? En fait, oui … C'est ce qu'elle veut faire ! Je ferai bien de m'enfuir ! Je ne suis peut-être pas prêt en fin de compte ! Je n'ai pas le niveau pour la combattre ! Je le sais parfaitement maintenant !_

« Ah non non … On ne s'enfuit pas comme ça, mon petit gaillard ! »

« Je crois pas avoir demandé ton autorisation ! »

« Hahaha … Si drôle … Bon … Aller, je vais te montrer que ce que tu fais est inutile. »

_Bien que je me sois éloigné du rocher, je la vois qui s'avance avec lenteur vers moi. Des projectiles de boue passent à côté de moi alors que je me demande ce qu'elle fait. Je … AH ! Je sais ce qu'elle fait ! Je ne peux plus m'enfuir !_

« Fini de rigoler … J'en ai vraiment assez maintenant. »

_Son corps boueux ne prend plus une forme féminine, fonçant vers moi alors que je tente de reculer. Mais déjà, ses projectiles dans son dos vinrent m'immobiliser les jambes alors que la grosse flaque de boue s'approche de moi. Elle arrive à ma hauteur, reprenant sa forme de femme-Tadmorv, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Bon appétit, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais comment je vais t'exciter. »

_Elle pose un doigt sur mon pantalon, juste à côté de mon sexe. Soudainement, une forte fumée se fait sentir et voir alors que je remarque que le tissu se dissous. Qu'est-ce que … De l'acide ! Elle utilise encore de l'acide !_

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas l'utiliser contre toi … pour l'instant. » _me dit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire, recommençant à utiliser son acide. J'ai quelques brûlures, très mineures mais je me retrouve rapidement le pénis à l'air._

« Assez ! Ne faites pas ça ! NE LE FAITES PAS ! »

« Oh … Une taille plutôt sympathique pour un adolescent. Et encore, je vois que tu n'es pas excité … Mais je pense qu'un petit traitement vaginal s'impose non ? Regarde donc ça. »

_Sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle me projette au sol, des coulées de boue me bloquant les jambes et les bras. Je regarde mon maul au loin, je ne peux pas le prendre ! JE NE PEUX PAS LE PRENDRE ! JE SUIS BLOQUE ! Je ne veux pas être bloqué ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je tente de me débattre mais une coulée de boue m'arrive au cou, me coupant à moitié la respiration alors que la femme-Tadmorv murmure :_

« Sais-tu que couper la respiration d'une personne peut lui provoquer des plaisirs intenses ? Il suffit de regarder ta belle érection. Regarde-moi ce gland … Tu vas voir ce que je peux te faire subir … Je pense que tu apprécieras … Et si on commençait tout de suite ? »

_Je ne veux pas être digéré par cette femme-pokémon ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je la vois créer encore des lèvres vaginales … mais surtout son corps ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?!_

« Hmm … Aller … Je suis sympathique. On va commencer par celui qui se place normalement là où les femmes fécondent. »

_Là où … NON NON ET NON ! JE … AAAAAAH ! Elle vient s'asseoir sur moi, au niveau de mon sexe qui se retrouve entouré … par cette substance visqueuse mais à moitié solide. Qu'est-ce que … Je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes ! Mes jambes sont complètement recouvertes par sa boue ! Je ne sens plus mes jambes !_

« Oooooh … Qu'est-ce que ça me fait du bien ça. HOP ! »

_Elle pousse un petit cri et aussitôt, je sens que je m'abandonne en elle. Elle s'extirpe aussitôt, un filet de liquide blanc s'écoulant de sa boue violette, là où auparavant se trouvaient ses lèvres vaginales. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

_Je la vois … Sa main … La paume de sa main boueuse s'ouvre, laissant paraître des lèvres … vaginales là aussi ? NON ET NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Pourtant, elle enfonce la paume de sa main sur mon sexe qui reprend de la vigueur alors que je viens de jouir. Comment … Comment c'est possible ?_

« Hmmm … En plus, tu sembles avoir un plutôt bon … goût. Je sens que mes enfants seront bien plus forts que prévu. Miam. »

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon corps ne répond pas ?! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! Et puis … C'est quoi cette chose dure contre laquelle tape mon sexe. A chaque fois qu'elle me force à bouger les hanches, je sens une partie bien solide au bout._

« Mon système primaire de reproduction … Même si je me démultiplie, il y a toujours une partie bien solide. Il suffit juste que je la transfère dans un jet de boue et l'affaire est réglée … Mais ça, tu n'as plus besoin de le connaître puisque tu vas bientôt mourir. »

_Sauf si j'arrive à me libérer ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ! De la fumée sort de la boue sur mes jambes et mes bras ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Ca brûle ! CA BRULE ! Ca brûle ! CA BRULE !_

« Plus tu te débats, plus mon corps décidera de réagir. Laisse-toi faire … Et peut-être qu'alors, nous pourrons en profiter un peu plus … OH ! »

_Je viens encore de jouir, mêlant plaisir et douleur. Mon sperme s'écoule de l'ouverture dans sa paume alors qu'elle en lèche une partie. Un filet s'écoule le long de ses lèvres, la femme-Tadmorv semblant être au paradis ou ailleurs._

« Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que c'est bon. ALLER ! On recommence ! »

« MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS RECOMMENCER ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! » _crie-je comme pour me faire entendre bien que je me dis qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas._

_Mon corps ! Mon corps ! Je commence à … NON ! Je ne peux plus jouir ! Enfin, je crois ! Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que mon sexe se fait avaler par plusieurs niveaux de boue. Je sens même ce liquide violet qui rentre dans mon an… AAAAAAH ! NON NON ! _

« Au final, on va passer à l'heure de la digestion. Après le sexe, rien ne vaut une bonne bouffe ! Bon appétit ! »

_Je veux ouvrir la bouche mais de la boue s'enfonce à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que ! Je sens mon cœur qui se fait dévorer de l'intérieur ! Je regarde la femme-Tadmorv qui continue de sourire avec malice alors que j'ai plus que le nez pour respirer et les yeux pour la voir. Mes oreilles, elles aussi, sont remplies par la boue. Mon torse se recouvre de la substance violette alors que je sens ma peau qui se déchire, laissant paraître ma chair à vif. Sauf que je ne peux pas la voir, je ne peux pas … Je peux juste la sentir, brièvement, alors que mon corps m'envoie tous les signaux d'une douleur sans limite._

« Sois heureux, tu seras la nourriture de mes enfants. »

_Comme si ça me rendait heureux ! Comme si … Oh … J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le manque d'air me rend malade. J'ai l'impression que je vais perdre connaissance. C'est peut-être mieux dans le fond. Je n'ai été que de la nourriture pour cette femme-Tadmorv. Si seulement j'avais su … plus tôt ce qu'il fallait faire, j'aurai pu réussir à la battre. C'est trop tard maintenant … bien trop tard. Il vaut mieux que … Je ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre jamais, oui. Ca sera mieux … Je … me sens dissoudre. En fait, non, je ne sens plus rien, je ne suis plus rien, juste un tas informe qui va finir avalé par cette femme-Tadmorv._

« Vraiment, tu n'as pas peur que je t'attaque comme maintenant ? »

_Hein quoi ? Je fais subitement un saut en arrière alors que j'évite un jet de boue de la part de la femme-Tadmorv. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis encore vivant ? J'ai mon corps en entier ? Je suis toujours dans la grotte ?_

« Mais mais mais … Encore une fois ?! »

« De quoi encore une fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as eu une absence et j'ai voulu en profiter, hahaha ! Visiblement, je me suis trompée ! »

« Je … Je ne comprends pas … »

« Il n'y a pas à comprendre. Je vais m'amuser avec toi, voilà tout ! »

« CE N'EST PAS DE CA DONT JE VEUX PARLER ! » _hurle-je avec colère. Je ne comprends rien du tout ! JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Il s'est passé quoi ?! Encore mon imagination ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que j'aurai pu imaginer tout ça en aussi peu de temps ? Non … Enfin, mes pensées._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais ça ne me concerne pas. L'heure de manger est arrivée ! Et tu es mon plat principal. »

_Son plat principal ? L'heure de manger ? Peut-être que je connais son point faible._


	17. Chapitre 15 : Hors de l'eau

**Chapitre 15 : Hors de l'eau**

« Il faut que je me débarrasse de toi. Je suis désolé mais maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre. Pardon … mais je vais te ramener dans ton état scellé. »

« Essaye donc mon petit ! Je suis pressée de voir le résultat ! Tu as toujours échoué, pourquoi est-ce que tu y arriverais maintenant hein ? »

_Car je sais comment la battre … si ce qui s'est passé … est vrai en partie. Je connais son point faible. Le souci, c'est que je n'aurai qu'une chance d'y arriver. Et donc je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire n'importe quoi, loin de là même. Je dois rester concentré sur elle, étudier le moindre de ses mouvements. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur !_

« Et alors, mon mignon ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Tu m'observes bizarrement depuis quelques secondes. Tu veux te laisser faire ? »

_J'hoche la tête négativement. Je ne répondrai pas à sa provocation futile et basique. Je me mets à réfléchir. Je vais peut-être voir quelque chose. Je cours vers elle, tenant mon maul à deux mains alors qu'elle rigole, tendant ses mains faites de boue sur les côtés comme pour bien montrer qu'elle se laisse faire. Avec violence, j'écrabouille l'être de boue qu'elle est, des morceaux partant un peu dans tous les sens._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » _dit une voix sur ma droite._

« Juste étudier la situation. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr de cela … mais je vais essayer une seconde fois au cas où. »

Je _cours maintenant vers la droite. Elle reprend sa forme de femme-pokémon alors que je frappe dans le tas de boue une nouvelle fois. Mais maintenant, j'évite les morceaux de boue qui partent un peu partout, tendant l'oreille._

« Inutile, c'est complètement inutile. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir alors te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Autant de fois que tu le désires mais je crois que j'ai fini par trouver ce que je voulais. Hahaha … C'est parfait, oui. Vraiment parfait ! »

« Je n'aime pas ce rire … Surtout quand il provient d'un enfant comme toi. »

_Elle est inquiète ? Je ne pense pas. Juste contrariée. Maintenant, je sais qu'elle parlait en face de moi. Je surveille quand même la boue autour de moi … et je recommence à courir vers elle. Elle semble étonnée, disant :_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que je fais ! »

_Voilà que je l'écrabouille une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois, la boue est éparpillée un peu partout mais en pas mal de petite quantité. Oui ! Je sais bien ce que ça veut dire ! Et puis, elle parle un peu trop, ça sera sa plus grande perte !_

_Je reste immobile, surveillant les éclaboussures que j'ai fait. Qu'elle parle … Qu'elle parle … Ca sera la raison de sa défaite, je le sais bien ! J'attends qu'elle parle ! Qu'elle parle donc et ensuite, je m'en occuperai._

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais … »

_A GAUCHE ! Je cours avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase et vient abattre mon maul sur son corps qui a rétrécit depuis le temps. J'en suis proche ! Très proche ! Elle pousse un râle de colère, ne semblant pas s'attendre à cela._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu tentes de faire ?! Ça ne sert à rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur ? J'entends de la peur dans ta voix ! »

« Peur ? MOI ?! Mais tu te prends pour qui pour croire ça hein ? Je vais t'écraser petit insolent ! Disparais sous ma boue ! » _hurle la femme-pokémon._

_Elle s'emporte. J'ai l'impression que c'est le bon moment. L'instant parfait … Je sais encore où elle se trouve. Voilà … La voix ne provient pas de ses lèvres dessinées dans la boue mais de l'intérieur même. De son véritable corps ! C'est là la chose qui va résoudre tout ce problème ! OUI ! C'est exactement ça ! _

_Je sais où se trouve son véritable corps ! Tenant le maul dans mes mains, je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix, courant à nouveau vers la femme-Tadmorv. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle n'est pas forcément très intelligente sinon, elle aurait compris. Il faut que je frappe d'un coup sec et puissant !_

_Je pousse un râle de rage avant de lever mon maul à deux mains, écrabouillant une ultime fois le corps de la femme-Tadmorv. Cette fois-ci, ce sont de minuscules giclées de boue qui partent un peu partout … Sauf devant moi. Il reste quelque chose … Quelque chose qui ressemble à une minuscule femme faite de boue. C'est donc là son véritable corps._

« Comment … Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop pendant un combat. Et j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu parlais, tes lèvres ne bougeaient pas. J'en ai donc déduit que ce n'était pas réellement ton corps … Du moins, la boue autour de toi ne l'était pas réellement. »

« Toi ? Tu as deviné ça ? Hahaha ! Battu par un gamin ? Un soi-disant héros ? C'est quoi … ton nom ? Que je sache qui va … me tuer. »

« Je ne te tuerai pas … car ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, loin de là. Je vais juste te sceller. Je ne sais pas si le sceau tient longtemps mais réfléchis un peu à tes actes. Je m'appelle Nev, je suis un apprenti héros qui veut la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains. »

« Si seulement … Ils étaient aussi forts que toi. »_ murmure la femme-Tadmorv alors qu'un dernier coup de maul s'abat sur ce qui ressemble à son véritable corps. Une forte lumière émane d'elle puis … j'ai affaire à un tas de boue violet qui me regarde de ses grands yeux globuleux. J'ai l'impression qu'il hoche la tête avant de partir._

_Etrange, vraiment étrange même. Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant en un sens. Loin de là même. Je ne sais pas … Mais bon ! Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai réussi à battre deux femmes-pokémons aujourd'hui ! Et avec ce maul !_

« Ce maul est vraiment extraordinaire ! »

_Je m'exclame cela avec joie alors que je me demande si je dois partir ou non. Mais je ne peux pas ! La raison est simple, très simple … Je n'ai pas encore combattu la femme-pokémon qui a enlevé ces marins et les as ensuite tués !_

« Je suis proche de la fin … Je peux y arriver, j'en suis sûr et certain ! »

_Il faut juste que je la trouve ! Mais ça, c'est plus difficile à faire qu'à dire ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que cette expression soit la bonne, loin de là même. Zut de zut. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, loin de là même ! L'eau … Comme je suis dans la grotte, l'eau est surtout en son centre … Je dois faire attention._

« Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. »

_C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas demandé de détails mais en un sens, ça me semble logique. Personne n'a survécu à sa rencontre avec elle. C'est aussi simple et laid que ça. Je dois me méfier donc de l'eau. Je ne sais pas ce qui risque de m'arriver si je m'en approche trop. Quand même … C'est étrange, très étrange. Je me sens plus serein maintenant alors que pendant le combat, j'étais des plus anxieux, oh que oui, beaucoup plus anxieux._

_Pfiou ! Prendre une profonde respiration et se calmer. Ca ne sert à rien maintenant ! Je ne vais pas m'exciter maintenant ! Puis je commence à trembler, une voix se faisant entendre, sortant de l'eau, forte et puissante :_

« Hum … Est-ce que tu me cherches, jeune humain ? »

« Où êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes dans les environs ! »

« J'ai pu observer ton combat … et cette arme … Je ne sais pas par qui tu l'as obtenue mais elle est bien trop dangereuse pour que je prenne des pincettes contre toi. Disparais dans l'eau ! Dans mon domaine, tu ne pourras pas me battre ! »

_Une trombe d'eau sort et tente de m'envoyer contre un mur mais je l'évite, roulant sur le côté. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! C'était bien trop fort pour une simple attaque ! C'est monstrueux ça ! La voix reprend, sur un ton irrité :_

« Je me suis amusée avec ces marins … Ces soi-disant hommes qui sont souvent sous-équipés … Puis ensuite, j'ai décidé de les tuer … L'eau qui se teintait de leur sang rouge. »

« Monstre ! Mais si je suis ici, c'est pour vous arrêter ! Sortez de l'eau ! »

« Sache jeune insolent que je ne suis pas aussi faible que cette Tadmorv ridicule ! Si elle vivait ici, c'est bien parce que je l'acceptais. Sinon, elle était ridicule comparée à moi. Tu veux que je me présente ? Je vais alors me présenter. »

_Une forme sort de l'eau, une forme ressemblant à un serpent ! La même espèce que Giréléna ? Si c'est le cas, je suis mort ! Je le sais parfaitement que je suis mort ! Ah ! AH ! Bon, je dois me concentrer un peu !_

_La forme tombe devant moi, me regardant avec fureur alors que je peux mieux l'étudier. Elle a un long corps de serpent mais une forme féminine en haut … comme Giréléna. Sauf qu'il est bleu avec des taches circulaires blanches aux contours dorées. La queue est aussi en une pointe triangulaire. C'est étrange … très étrange … Elle a aussi des crêtes le long du corps. Elles sont orange … mais je peux finalement voir son corps. Elle a une poitrine de taille moyenne, aux tétons dressés et arrosés par l'eau de la mer. Elle a aussi deux taches sur ses joues qui ressemblent un peu à celles sur son corps. Et la crête le long de son dos … ressemble grandement à celle de sa coiffure, même forme et même couleur !_

« Je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis ce que l'on appelle une femme-Serpang, une créature habitant dans les abysses. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites en pleine mer alors ?! »

« Oh … La simple recherche de nourriture et rien d'autre. »

« JUSTE DE LA NOURRITURE ?! »

« Oh ? Tu veux t'emporter mais sache que je ne me ferais guère avoir de la même manière que cette femme-pokémon. Elle ne mérite guère que je la nomme. »

_Tsss ! C'est vraiment le genre de personne que je ne peux pas supporter ! Surtout avec un tel caractère ! Encore plus horrible que le reste ! Je vais tout faire pour l'arrêter ! Mais je le sens encore moins bien qu'avec la femme-Tadmorv. Elle semble quand même bien plus puissante … Enfin, pas autant que Giréléna ou Luciaria._

« Vous ne valez rien face à Luciaria ! »

« Luciaria ? Comment … Est-ce que tu connais la générale de l'Aura ? »

_Je sais que je viens de l'avoir par surprise. Elle ne s'y attend pas ! Je sais que j'ai fait mon effet ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour autant que je peux m'en sortir. Il faut que je continue sur cette lancée, la menacer._

« Je la connais et je l'ai même combattue. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis encore en vie. Maintenant … Arrêtez ces actes et partez définitivement d'ici. Je vous laisse la vie sauve. »

« La vie sauve ? Toi ? Si Luciaria n'a pas voulu te tuer, c'est bien parce que tu étais trop faible ! Tu crois m'effrayer comme ça ? »

« ZUT ! Ca ne marche pas ! Bon ben … Ca ne fait rien, je suis quand même prêt à te combattre puisque c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Ce que je veux ? Hahaha … Sombre idiot … Tu vas comprendre ce que je désire … bien rapidement … et tu vas me désirer aussi. »

_Ah non, elle va pas commencer elle aussi quand même ? Mais bon, j'aurai dû m'en douter aussi ! Je ferai mieux de me préparer à combattre maintenant ! Cette femme-pokémon … Je ne sais pas encore de quoi elle est capable, loin de là même._

_Je ferai mieux de me mettre en garde et de me protéger d'abord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu ce … genre de moments face à la femme-Tadmorv mais je sais une chose : elle … Cette créature … Cette femme-pokémon ne me laissera pas de chance. C'est vraiment un combat qui risque de se terminer par une morte violente._

_Ailleurs, une ombre se faufile le long d'un mur. De forme ressemblant à celle d'un serpent, elle est parfaitement cachée dans la grotte. Sa tête sort légèrement de sa cachette, regardant la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Sa queue vient légèrement balayer le sol._

« L'idiot … Elle est bien trop forte pour lui. Il va tout simplement se faire violer. »

_C'était un constat effroyable mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Dire … qu'elle avait décidé de le suivre car elle avait senti qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. En fait … Non … Il ne valait mieux rien penser sur le moment. C'est mieux._

_Car elle l'étudie en ce moment précis. Elle l'étudie … Elle le jauge, elle l'évalue. Et elle a pu voir ce qu'il avait fait avec la femme-magicarpe. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il ne combattait pas si cela ne s'avérait pas nécessaire._

« Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment œuvrer … pour une paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? C'est juste … aberrant. »

_Mais … Après ce qu'elle a vu, une parcelle d'elle y croit légèrement. Mais le premier véritable défi de l'adolescent venait de commencer. S'il n'arrivait pas à battre cette femme-Serpang, il valait alors mieux … abandonner._

_Dans le cas échéant, peut-être qu'elle lui sauverait la vie. Mais tout cela aurait alors un prix … Et il arrêterait alors sa chimère. Humpf, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait une telle chose ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper de ce genre d'idioties._

« Il vaut mieux que je ne me ramollisses pas. »

_Loin de là même. Elle jette un dernier regard au combat qui va commencer, retournant dans l'ombre. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle est là. S'il commence à croire qu'elle va venir l'aider, il se trompe lourdement. Elle n'est pas actrice de cette histoire, juste une simple spectatrice, rien de plus._

« Qu'il se débrouille seul … S'il ne peut pas battre une simple Serpang alors, il vaut mieux que tout cela se terminer maintenant. »

_Il en aurait déjà assez fait. Elle ferma ses yeux bleus, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine retenue par son bustier. Se déplacer dans le sable … quelle idiotie … Elle n'était pas un vulgaire serpent. Se cacher comme une criminelle. Humpf … Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il arrive à battre cette femme-Serpang, tous ces déplacements lui ont donné faim, très faim même. Elle pousse un petit grognement. Qu'il se dépêche._


	18. Chapitre 16 : Tenir bon

**Chapitre 16 : Tenir bon**

« Commençons par une attaque pour me présenter. »

_La femme-Serpang se raidit avant de foncer vers moi. Je vois sa bouche grande ouverte, des crocs de serpent bien présents. Je fais un saut sur le côté, le rocher à côté de moi se gelant instantanément au moment même où elle a planté ses crocs. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Tu es plutôt agile pout réussir à esquiver. Il faut reconnaître cela … Mais ce n'est pas en t'enfuyant que tu pourras réussir à me battre. »

_D'un autre geste, elle frappa du poing sur le rocher gelé, le brisant en morceaux de glace. Oh … Cette force, il vaut mieux que je ne me fasse JAMAIS touché par elle sinon, cela risque de très mal finir pour moi. Cette femme-Serpang est bien au-dessus de la femme-Tadmorv. Elle semble savoir se battre, réellement se battre !_

« Trop prétentieuse, voilà ce qu'elle était. Mais … Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier que tu lui as tendu. Je vaux bien mieux que ça. »

_Je le sais parfaitement. J'ai pu le remarquer rien qu'avec cette attaque. Elle n'hésitera pas à tout déployer pour me tuer. Moi ? De mon côté ? J'ai seulement mon maul. Je n'ai aucune attaque secrète, aucune attaque spéciale, rien du tout même ! Je suis juste un jeune héros en devenir ! Sauf que voià, mon avenir risque de changer._

« Pare donc ce simple coup de ma part. »

_Ce simple coup ? AH ! Son corps fait un virage sur la droite, sa queue venant percuter mon arme. Elle ne m'a pas visé directement ! Elle m'a juste AAAAAAAAAAH ! Mon dos ! MON DOS ! Je viens de rencontrer le mur de la grotte. CA FAIT MAL ! Elle a surement réussi à me briser quelque chose avec ce genre de coups ! Elle a surement réussi !_

_Mais … non … Plus de mal et de peur que de côtes brisées. J'ai mal … mais ça peut aller. C'est juste qu'elle y a mis pas mal de force dans ce coup ! J''ai quand même volé contre un mur ! Je dois réagir et répliquer ! ZUT ! Je me remets bien et je fonce vers elle. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque._

_Elle semble un peu étonnée que je me sois remis debout aussi rapidement et elle n'a pas le temps de réagir ! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais ! Lorsque mon maul vient s'abattre sur son visage, c'est sa queue qui pare le coup et qui repousse mon arme mais moi aussi. Je me retrouve en train de rouler en arrière sur plusieurs mètres._

« C'est donc cela … ton arme ? Comment est-ce que cette femme-pokémon a pu confier un tel objet à un adolescent ? Dire que je pensais que c'était juste une rumeur sans fondement … Comme quoi, je me suis lourdement trompée. Mais bon … Visiblement, je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'une aussi faible créature que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas faible ! J'ai dit que je me battais pour les humains et les femmes-pokémons ! Les femmes-pokémons comme vous qui ne pensent qu'à les tuer ne méritent pas d'avoir leurs places ici ! Même cette femme-Tadmorv est capable de changer ! Je ferai tout pour vous sceller, femme-Serpang ! Vous allez voir ! »

« Je peux déjà voir … Je peux déjà constater. »

_Elle ne semble même pas me regarder. Puis soudainement, elle saute dans les airs, plongeant dans l'eau. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? Je vois son ombre dans l'eau qui se déplace. Elle bouge rapidement, très rapidement même. Je peux à peine regarder et la suivre ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ?!_

« Fais attention … Fais attention … »

_C'est ce que je me dis pour rester fixé sur l'objectif. L'objectif qui est de sceller cette femme-pokémon monstrueuse ! Je ne crois pas que contrairement à la femme-Tadmorv, il y ait une possibilité de rédemption pour elle._

« Sais-tu pourquoi les femmes-pokémons aiment se battre contre les humains et tenter de les faire jouir ? Je vais te le montrer … Je vais te le dire. »

_Sa voix provient de l'eau mais je me demande ce qu'elle veut raconter par cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec … cette jouissance ? Enfin non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Je dois plutôt me préoccuper de ce qu'elle compte faire !_

_Elle sort subitement de l'eau, sa queue recouverte du liquide bleu comme pour former une lame ! Elle vient me frapper au ventre, me faisant pouffer sur la puissance du coup. J'ai mal ! Elle fait trop mal ! TELLEMENT MAL !_

« Je vais te le dire … Imagine donc que pendant un combat, tu sois obligé de jouir. N'aurais-tu pas honte ? Ne te sentirais-tu pas impuissant ? Ejaculer, c'est abandonner toute volonté, cela montre que tu es à la merci de ton adversaire. Que tu es incapable de te battre contre lui. C'est pourquoi tu peux estimer que tu as perdu ce combat si tu n'arrives pas à résister … et puis, quelle honte, n'est-ce pas ? Devine donc ce que je vais te faire ? »

« JAMAIS ! Je ne me laisserai pas toucher par vous ! »

_Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour me protéger ! Jouir ? Pendant un combat ? C'est juste absurde ! Je sais bien que les femmes-pokémons combattent de la sorte mais c'est ridicule ! Complètement ridicule ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_

_Elle veut vraiment me combattre de la sorte ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je sais juste que je ne dois pas me laisser faire par elle ! Je dois combattre ! Je dois riposter ! Je dois répliquer ! Je ne dois pas me laisser faire !_

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Je suis déjà un peu épuisé. Ses coups sont vraiment très puissants. Vraiment trop puissants même. Ce n'est pas normal … Mais après, peut-être est-ce la fatigue qui vient m'envahir ? Peut-être ça …_

_J'en suis quand même à mon troisième combat en moins d'une heure. Ce n'est pas normal … Enfin, ce n'est pas commun, même pour un héros. Il faut que la déesse Harsia me protège. Il faut qu'elle me protège. Je crois en elle, c'est pour elle que je me bats. Si elle veut que je réussisse, je dois alors combattre cette femme-Serpang ! Je dois me ressaisir ! Mais je n'arrive pas à lui infliger des blessures ! J'ai l'impression de ne rien lui faire !_

_Je ne dois pas perdre espoir. Je sais que je peux la battre ! Ce maul … donné par Giréléna. Il est mon arme ! Je sais qu'il est possible pour moi de l'utiliser pour combattre cette femme-Serpang ! Je peux réussir à la battre ! Il faut juste que j'en trouve l'opportunité ! Mais comment ? Comment faire ? Comment réussir ?_

« Réfléchir beaucoup trop pendant un combat peut te mener à ta perte. »

_Elle tente de me déconcentrer mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je dois riposter ! Je dois combattre ! Il le faut ! Je me lance à l'assaut, prêt à attaquer la femme-Serpang. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de techniques ? Si seulement j'avais eu ma bénédiction ! Je suis sûr que la déesse Harsia m'aurait baigné de sa puissance ! Tout aurait été si vite résolu !_

_Mon maul ! Il faut que je la frappe avec mon maul ! Le souci, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est complètement inefficace ! Elle pare encore le coup avec sa queue mais aussitôt, sa queue vient frôler mon pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe. Qu'est-ce que …_

« HEY ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Quelle pire humiliation que celle où tu mouilles de plaisir ton pantalon ? Hum ? Lorsque tu auras fini par jouir … Tu te laisseras complètement dominé. Comme tous les autres mâles de ton espèce. »

« JAMAIS ! » _hurle-je en la repoussant de mon maul. Non mais … Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?! Je ne me laisserai pas toucher de la sorte !_

_Pourtant, rien qu'un simple mouvement a réussi à me produire un peu d'excitation. Je me sens un peu durcir et j'ai honte ! Tellement honte ! Cette femme-pokémon ! je ne peux pas la laisser continuer ! Je vais devoir …_

_C'EST QUOI CA ?! Elle est en train de mouvoir ses mains en direction de l'eau située dans la grotte. Je la vois créer un imposant siphon autour d'elle alors qu'elle reste parfaitement neutre, ne souriant pas malgré ce qu'elle fait. C'est … C'est quoi ça ?_

« Balayons-tout sur notre passage … Je pense que te briser un membre ou deux peut te provoquer une certaine excitation. »

_Je la vois claquer des doigts alors que le siphon dérive et fonce vers moi ! BON SANG ! Si je me le prends, c'est fini pour moi ! Je dois accélérer et me mettre à l'abri ! Il faut que je m'y mette ! Le souci, c'est que je suis sûr que se cacher derrière un rocher ne m'aidera pas !_

« Tu ne penses quand même pas échapper à la fureur de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Y échapper, peut-être pas … mais éviter d'avoir trop mal, surement ! »

_Je ne joue pas le fanfaron, je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Je peux juste éviter les ennuis ! Enfin, les plus gros ennuis que prévu ! Car pour l'heure, ce n'est pas joyeux, pas du tout même ! Zut de zut ! Je commence à être épuisé à force de courir alors que le siphon me poursuit ! Elle ? Elle est là ? Elle reste immobile, me fixant pendant que je continue de courir. ASSEZ ! Il faut que je réplique en même temps ! Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout !_

_Je cours vers elle, comme à mon habitude et je tente de la frapper ! Elle se prépare déjà à se protéger contre le maul mais au dernier moment, je m'écroule au sol alors que le siphon passe au-dessus de moi, s'abattant sur elle. SUPER ! J'ai réussi !_

« … … … C'est tout ce que tu avais comme tactique ? »

_Sa voix ? Elle n'a rien eu ? Elle est toujours aussi proche ? NON ! Ce n'est pas possible quand même ! J'ai essayé ! Je redresse ma tête juste au moment où la queue de la femme-Serpang vient me claquer, me faisant rouler au sol. Une vilaine entaille fait son apparition sur ma joue gauche, je saigne !_

_Ca n'a rien fait ? La projection ? Je pensais qu'elle allait être projetée ! Mais ça ne lui a rien fait du tout ! Mon idée est foutue ! Je suis sensé faire quoi alors ? Hein ? Je suis sensé faire quoi si tout ce que j'entreprends est voué à l'échec ?! _

« Néanmoins … Grâce à cela, tu as évité mon siphon. Tu as donc pu … subir peu de blessures. Il faut reconnaître que c'était ingénieux bien que je me demande si la chute était préméditée. »

« Hahaha ! Bien entendu ! »

_J'essaie de me donner une certaine contenance. Non, ce n'était pas prémédité. Je voulais partir sur la droite mais étant trop anxieux, je me suis empêtré et je suis tombé. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore un peu mal au nez à cause de la chute. Je me relève, serrant mon maul. Je ne l'ai pas touchée, il faut que j'arriver un peu à la blesser !_

_Mais comment faire ? Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'y arrive pas du tout ! Je n'ai aucune idée ! Et je ne veux pas avoir une petite « absence » comme auparavant ! Si je fais ça, elle me tuera ! Elle, elle veut vraiment me tuer ! Elle ne me laissera pas le temps de réagir !_

_Je dois accélérer et vite ! Prendre de la vitesse ! Peut-être que si j'arrive à être plus rapide qu'elle, j'aurai alors une chance de la battre ? Il faudrait surtout que j'arrive à l'empêcher de parer mes coups ! Ensuite, tout sera beaucoup plus simple !_

_Tout sera beaucoup plus simple … sauf que ça ne l'est pas. Je ne dois pas perdre espoir ! J'ai pensé cela face à la femme-Tadmorv et pourtant, j'ai réussi à la battre ! Mais maintenant ? Cette femme-Serpang, je dois réfléchir à ses faiblesses._

« Tout cela n'a vraiment que trop durer … Je vais d'abord t'affaiblir. »

« M'affaiblir ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez tenter ? »

« Oh … Simplement te lacérer chaque parcelle de ton corps. Ainsi, lorsque tu seras dans l'incapacité de bouger, tu ne pourras alors plus résister. »

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà m'atteindre ! Et vous n'y êtes pas arrivée ! »

_Je mens un peu car l'entaille sur ma joue est bien réelle mais qu'importe, je ne dois pas me faire battre par elle ! Pas du tout même ! Je ne peux pas ! En fait, chaque femme-pokémon que je combats, je dois éviter de perdre sinon, c'est la fin._

« La provocation est stupide de sa part, il n'est pas en mesure de faire cela. »

_Pourtant, elle sait parfaitement qu'il n'est pas vaniteux ou vantard. Il veut juste pousser la femme-Serpang à commettre une faute … comme avec la femme-Tadmorv. Malheureusement, cela ne marchera pas, elle le sait parfaitement. Les bras croisés, la femme-pokémon aux cheveux argentés reste imperturbable, ne semblant guère vouloir l'aider._

« Quelle idiotie de sa part … »

_Oui, c'était juste une imbécilité que d'avoir voulu combattre cette femme-Serpang. Cela tout simplement parce qu'elle a décidé de tuer quelques humains. Se croit-il assez fort pour réussir ce que diverses autres personnes ont échoué ? Elle aimerait penser que non mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle sent que l'adolescent ne croit même pas pouvoir réussir à la battre._

« Et résultat ? Il mène une lutte perdue d'avance ou presque contre une femme-pokémon beaucoup trop forte pour lui sur le moment. »

_Risible … C'était tout simplement risible et elle n'allait pas l'aider. Si elle commence maintenant, alors, il demandera son aide à chaque fois. De toute façon, elle ne veut pas l'aider. Pourquoi devrait-elle aider un humain ?_

« Il est un antagoniste de ma propre race. »

_C'est la meilleure raison pour laquelle elle ne bougera pas. Pourtant, cette femme-Serpang est pitoyable. Il suffirait juste d'un peu d'électricité pour la battre. Oui … Mais Nev n'est qu'un humain et rien d'autre. _

« Un humain ne peut pas utiliser de magie … sans quelque chose de spécifique. »

_Et ça, c'était le problème majeur de la majorité des héros. Combattre les femmes-pokémons, c'est combattre les éléments. Or pour combattre les éléments, il faut pouvoir utiliser des éléments opposés ou presque. Bref … La majorité des héros sont des bons à rien, Nev y compris. Il est inutile, désespérément inutile._

« Tellement inutile … mais il tente de faire des efforts. »

_Elle peut reconnaitre cela néanmoins. Il essaye de faire de son mieux pour une chimère … pour une illusion. Le monde ne peut pas être en paix … qu'il le veuille ou non. Ses yeux bleus se reposent sur l'adolescent qui tente de tenir tête face à la femme-Serpang._

« S'il arrivait simplement à mon… »

_Elle s'arrête dans ses propos, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle ne vient pas de rêver ? Elle a ressenti quelque chose. Comment … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Ses yeux bleus se posent sur l'eau de la mer. Une forme est quasiment invisible … mais pour elle, elle peut quand même la ressentir._

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Est-ce que cette femme-Serpang … Je ne peux plus m'en mêler maintenant. Débrouille-toi seul. »


	19. Chapitre 17 : Une aide cruciale

**Chapitre 17 : Une aide cruciale**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … »

« Alors ? Tu commences à t'épuiser finalement ? »

_C'est vrai. Le combat dure déjà plus longtemps que celui de la femme-Tadmorv. Je pense que ça fait déjà un bon quart d'heure. Le souci ? C'est que j'ai à peine réussi à la toucher. Elle, de son côté, a réussi à m'épuiser à force que je tente d'esquiver ses coups. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi le fait que mes coups l'atteignent à peine. Je suis faible, tellement faible face à elle. Je sais que je suis ridicule, je le sais parfaitement ! Ca m'énerve en un sens ! Ca m'énerve d'être aussi faible ! Je n'aime pas ça !_

« Incapable de parler maintenant ? Ça se comprend … »

_Elle ne plaisante pas. Elle ne rigole pas. Elle ne fait que constater la triste vérité en ce qui me concerne. Je ressemble à une loque humaine, incapable de se battre encore. Mais je tiens bon. Comme avec Luciaria ! Je tiendrai bon ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir !_

« Ton pantalon semble te faire souffrir. Il est vrai que mes attaques commencent à faire un sacré effet, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te sens si facilement excité, cela doit être assez dérangeant, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, peut-être que je me trompe ? Mais cela m'étonnerait. »

_Je ne lui répondrai pas. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Pas du tout même. Ah … Ah … Ah … Vraiment … C'est vrai que j'ai une érection à cause d'elle. Elle joue avec moi ! Elle joue avec moi en me blessant et en me caressant !_

_Je n'aime pas ça car je me sens incapable de me défendre ! Avant d'attaquer, il faut que je réussisse à me protéger et ça même pas j'y arrive ! Je suis faible ! Tellement faible ! Tellement faible que ça en est ridicule ! La seule chose de forte chez moi, c'est ma volonté. Je suis capable de tenir à ces provocations sexuelles mais pour combien de temps ? Tout a une limite, même moi ! Même moi !_

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus parler. Tu as raison … Des fois, il vaut mieux abandonner toute bataille plutôt que de continuer. J'arrive à mon tour. »

_A son tour ? Elle allait se lancer à l'attaque ? Je me prépare encore à me défendre. Je ne peux faire que ça ! Que ça ! Mais elle ne bouge pas. A sa place, deux trombes d'eau font leurs apparitions, sortant de la mer pour venir l'entourer. DEUX ?! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça ! JE NE PEUX PAS !_

« Comment comptes-tu esquiver mes siphons maintenant ? Bien entendu, je ne te laisserai pas la possibilité de t'approcher de moi à nouveau. » 

« Je vais trouver un moyen, vous allez voir ! »

« Oh … Tu reparles enfin ? Soit … Accepte-donc mes siphons. »

_Je ne peux pas combattre cela. Je le sais parfaitement. Je ne peux pas lutter contre la puissance dévastatrice de cette attaque ! Mais je vais tout faire pour les éviter. Je ne peux plus vraiment courir … Je suis bien trop faible pour ça. C'est d'un ridicule._

_Je suis ridicule … Je me plaque contre un mur, reprenant ma respiration alors que je vois arriver les deux siphons à toute allure. Je m'abaisse au dernier moment, et roule sur le côté au dernier moment, tout un pan du mur s'écroulant sur moi._

_CA FAIT MAL ! SACREMENT MAL ! Je vois la femme-pokémon qui s'avance avec lenteur vers moi, fière et droite. Je tente de m'extirper de cet endroit mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis bloqué, complètement bloqué ! Je n'y arrive pas !_

« Voilà donc à qui j'ai affaire ? Je pensais tellement mieux … Tu arrives à bouger … mais lorsqu'il s'agit de te battre, c'est bien différent. »

« … … .. Vous me le payerez, sachez-le ! Vous me le payerez ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ? »

_Comment est-ce que je compte faire ? Elle n'est pas encore arrivée à ma hauteur ! Je peux encore m'extirper ! Avec toutes mes forces, j'y arrive finalement, poussant un gémissement plaintif. J'ai mal, tellement mal ! TELLEMENT MAL !_

« … … … Sortir de ces gravats n'est pas normal … Du moins, pas avec un corps aussi frêle. Cela est étonnant. Est-ce que c'est encore ce maul qui te confie ces pouvoirs ? »

« NON ! Pas du tout ! C'est ma propre force ! »

_Je ne vais pas lui répondre ! Je dois la combattre ! Je dois trouver le moyen de la combattre ! Il faut que j'arrive à la toucher ! Il le faut ! Je tente désespérément d'y arriver ! Je vais la toucher ! J'en ai assez ! Je sais ce que je vais faire ! _

_Je cours vers elle, mon maul tenu dans ma main droite, le traînant sur le sol. Même si je vais plus lentement que la normale, ce n'est pas le souci ! Loin de là même ! Je sais ce que je fais ! JE LE SAIS ! Je pousse un cri de rage alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Déjà, elle donne une claque dans mon maul mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croit, je le lâche, le maul partant vers la gauche. Aussitôt, je le réceptionne de mon autre main alors que ma main droite vient aussi se poser sur le manche._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le maul vient la frapper avec toute la violence que je possède au niveau du visage. Le corps … Tout son corps est projeté en arrière sous la puissance du coup alors que je regarde ce que je viens de faire._

_La femme-Serpang est enfoncée dans un mur, secouée et à moitié assommée par ce que je viens de faire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Ce maul … Ce maul est extraordinaire. Faiblement, mon adversaire dit en bredouillant :_

« C'était qui ça ? Je … Je me suis pris une Wailord ? »

_Non. C'était juste l'un de mes coups. Même moi, je suis sous le choc de ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de projeter une femme-pokémon avec mon maul ! Je viens d'y arriver ! Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai pas toute cette puissance normalement._

« Normalement, le maul ne devrait pas lui donner une telle force. »

_Elle aussi est étonnée. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit capable de cela. Quelque chose cloche avec l'adolescent mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, loin de là même. Elle ressort la tête de sa cachette, regardant la femme-Serpang. Maintenant, elle va passer aux choses sérieuses, Nev ne va pas s'en remettre._

« Je ne dois pas intervenir. Si tu aides une personne sur le moment, elle sera aidée ce jour uniquement. Laisse-la se débrouiller seule, elle s'aidera toute sa vie. »

_Elle n'est pas sûre de la formulation de cette pensée mais elle est au moins convaincue de la vérité de celle-ci. Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle doit … regarder ce combat qui va se terminer d'une façon des plus violentes._

« Tu l'as cherché … Je ne vais plus perdre du temps à te violer et à te faire éjaculer. Tu n'es peut-être qu'un adolescent mais je crois bien que la déesse Harsia veille sur toi. »

« Elle le fait ! Même si je n'ai pas eu sa bénédiction, elle veille sur moi ! Je combattrai la reine des femmes-pokémons et alors, la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains commencera ! VOILA ! »

« La paix … Il n'y a vraiment qu'un adolescent … Comment est-ce qu'une personne aussi candide que … QUOI ?! Tu n'as pas eu la bénédiction de la déesse Harsia ?! »

« NON ! Je suis arrivé en retard à cause d'une femme-pokémon ! Et à cause de ça, je n'ai pas eu la bénédiction de la déesse ! »

_J'ai l'impression que je viens de réellement la choquer et l'étonner. Pourtant, je dis la vérité, je ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas été béni par la déesse Harsia. Même si je n'aime pas me le rappeler. Mais quand même, je ne me savais pas aussi fort._

« Qu'importe. Bénédiction ou non … Tu es trop dangereux pour moi. »

_C'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle me prend vraiment au sérieux. Du moins, auparavant, elle me jugeait un peu de haut. Elle savait qu'elle était plus puissante que moi … mais avec le coup que je viens de lui donner, son visage est ensanglanté. Je n'aime pas frapper les femmes-pokémons … sauf si c'est nécessaire._

« Je vais t'éliminer en un coup … Tout ton corps va finir désarticulé. Il me faut du temps … mais tu ne pourras pas me toucher. »

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Je vous attends ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'attendre … Mais plutôt de te mettre à l'abri … Car si je te touche, tu es un humain mort. »

_Un humain mort ? Qu'est-ce que … Un halo aqueux commence à l'entourer alors qu'elle lévite au-dessus du sol ? Ah non ! Ce n'est pas ça … L'eau s'enroule autour d'elle, tournoyant à toute vitesse. J'ai l'impression qu'elle crée un siphon autour d'elle sans que cela ne la dérange. Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire ?_

_Je me sens anxieux. Je dois faire le vide dans mon esprit, ne plus réfléchir à rien du tout. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux mais c'est à peine si je suis conscient. Je crois que la fatigue est devenue trop forte. Je tiens à peine debout … Je suis à peine … réveillé._

_Et … En même temps, j'ai honte de penser à cela mais mon sexe endolori est toujours tendu. J'ai les jambes qui flagellent, je crois que je suis au bord de la jouissance. Il faut que je le calme, que je me repose mais ce n'est pas possible._

_Finalement, je vois où elle veut en venir. Ce n'est plus le siphon qui fonce droit vers moi mais elle-même. C'est la femme-Serpang qui fonce vers moi. C'est elle ! Je … Je ne peux plus rien faire, rien du tout même._

« Aie confiance en toi, Nev. Tu as montré que tu en étais capable. Crois en tes capacités. »

_Cette voix ? La déesse Harsia ? C'est la déesse Harsia qui me parle ? Pourtant, son timbre de voix et le ton utilisé … sont étranges. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas vraiment … Mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Cette voix a confiance en moi !_

_Au dernier moment, j'esquive la femme-Serpang. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper. J'ai réussi à esquiver son attaque. C'était comme si … C'était surnaturel. Mais c'est stupide de penser ça._

« Ne croit pas que j'en ai fini avec toi ! »

_Même si j'ai réussi à lui échapper une fois, elle fait demi-tour, le siphon lui donnant des virages impossibles à éviter en temps normal. Pourtant, à chaque instant, c'est à peine si je ne fais que penser. Je ne fais rien d'autre. Mon corps ne me répond pas, je ne me sens même pas conscient de ce que je viens de faire._

« Tu as peut-être évité une fois, mais pas deux ! »

_Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais. Je continue de l'esquiver sans même réellement comprendre comment est-ce tout simplement possible. Mais j'y arrive ! Il faut aussi que je réplique maintenant ! IL LE FAUT ! MAINTENANT !_

« Je ne devrais pas faire cela … Mais c'est bien le seul moyen qu'il a. »

_Elle murmure cela alors que sa main droite se lève. Déjà, des éclairs la parcourent. Sans même prêter attention à l'adolescent, les éclairs partent en direction de son maul au même moment où Nev tente de frapper la femme-Serpang. Celle-ci pousse un cri strident et violent, hurlant :_

« COMMENT DE L'ELECTRICITE PEUT APPARAITRE ?! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE SCELLEE ! »

_Je ne sais pas d'où provient cette électricité mais le choc a été « mortel » pour la femme-Serpang. Celle-ci pousse un dernier hurlement alors que mon maul l'a touché, une forte lumière émanant d'elle … avant qu'elle ne prenne la forme d'un serpent d'eau._

« C'est terminé … Je suis désolé mademoiselle Serpang. »

_Je tente de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que c'était nécessaire. Vraiment … La créature me regarde avec intensité. Elle semble en colère … mais reconnait complètement sa défaite. Je la vois se diriger vers l'eau avant d'y plonger._

_Je crois que j'en ai fini avec elle. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, prenant une profonde respiration avant de m'installer contre un mur. Je regarde mon pantalon et la bosse qui le déforme. L'érection partira dans quelques minutes, je le sais._

« Battre une femme-Serpang. Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain en serait capable. »

_Je me redresse aussitôt. Ce n'est pas terminé ? ENCORE ?! Mais bon sang ! Laissez-moi souffler s'il vous plaît ! Je ne demande que ça ! De pouvoir respirer un peu ! Rien de plus ! Est-ce que j'en demande trop ? J'ai l'impression._

« Tu es surement quelqu'un de valeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

_La même voix … fluette et un peu infantile. J'ai l'impression que c'est un enfant qui me parle. Mais je ne le vois pas … Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la femme-pokémon dans l'eau ? Je m'approche avec anxiété de la mer à l'intérieur de la grotte._

« Sortez de là si vous en avez le courage ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question de courage, nullement. Mais je pense qu'il faut que je me présente, oui. Cela sera beaucoup mieux … »

_L'eau de la mer commence à se modifier … Le siphon crée par la femme-Serpang n'est rien par rapport à celui que je vois actuellement. Comme une gigantesque tornade sous-marine, un tourbillon se forme dans l'eau mais à l'intérieur, une petite forme en sort, atterrissant devant moi. Aussitôt, je fais un saut en arrière._

« Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Hmmm ? Mais qui es-tu plutôt, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas très poli de demander cela à une femme sans se présenter, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je suis Nev ! Apprenti-héros ! J'ai été béni par la déesse Harsia ! »

« Ne disais-tu pas le contraire il y a quelques minutes ? »

_Pris en faute, je bredouille quelques mots bien que je recule encore un peu. Cette femme-pokémon … ressemble plutôt à une simple fille. Une petite fille qui doit avoir une dizaine d'années au grand maximum. Mais je ne sais pas … Je tremble … comme auparavant. Son apparence est trompeuse … vraiment trompeuse._


	20. Chapitre 18 : LRdF-P

**Chapitre 18 : La reine des femmes-pokémons**

« Je dois encore combattre ? Sincèrement ? Encore ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu entreprends à mon égard mais je pense qu'après tous ces combats, tu es épuisé, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu dois remarquer que tu es bien trop faible par rapport à moi. Si tu réfléchis bien, je pense que tu comprendras ta position. »

« Alors que voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? »

_Je suis exténué et fatigué. Même si je vouvoie cet enfant, je veux juste aller dire au port que la femme-Serpang, c'en est terminé avec elle. Mais comment je vais le prouver ? La jeune fille-pokémon me sourit, tendant une main alors que j'aperçois un morceau de crête._

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait que ça appartenait à la femme-Serpang. »

« C'est le cas. C'est une preuve de ta victoire. Elle a décidé qu'elle ne se mêlera plus de cet endroit et elle est partie retourner dans les abysses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous me voulez quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas là pour bavarder, je pense hein ? Vous … Vous ressemblez à une autre personne. »

« Oh ? Et qui donc ? Je suis pressée de l'entendre de ta voix. » _répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Toute sa peau est bleue … complètement bleue. Elle a aussi des yeux bleus aux contours dorés. Mais elle possède une longue queue de cheval qui se termine par se séparer en deux parties dont les bouts sont recouverts par des sphères … bleues._

« Vous ressemblez un peu à …. Non … Je ne veux pas le dire. Est-ce que vous êtes une ennemie ? Ou alors, je peux partir. »

« Suivant le déroulement de la situation, je peux l'être. Mais en même temps, je peux aussi te laisser partir. Ainsi, je suis ton ennemie mais tu peux t'en aller. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette proposition ? Loin d'être déplaisante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Je ne sais pas ce que je devrai vous répondre quand vous parlez comme ça. »

« Ca ne fait rien, rien du tout même. »

_Je ne sais pas. L'assurance de la jeune fille me met mal à l'aise. Je sais parfaitement que c'est une femme-pokémon, je ne connais pas cette espèce. C'est la première fois que j'en vois. D'ailleurs, ses sourcils sont coupés en quatre sphères de petite taille, séparées en deux groupes de deux au-dessus de ses yeux. Un petit fil noir relie chaque sphère aux yeux._

« Que regardes-tu chez moi ? Tu m'observes étrangement. »

« Je ne sais pas … J'aimerai partir mais j'ai l'impression que si je vous tourne le dos, je ne risque pas de m'en sortir. »

« Oh … Je suis donc si peu digne de confiance malgré mon apparence ? Ou alors, peut-être est-ce à cause de celle-ci que tu te méfies ? »

« Vous le faites parfaitement remarquer. Et puis, je … »

« Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai pu ressentir sa présence. Tu peux sortir de là ? Cet éclair n'est pas arrivé seul, que je sache. »

_A qui est-ce qu'elle s'adresse ? De quel éclair est-ce qu'elle parle ? L'éclair sur mon maul ? Celui qui a permis de battre la Serpang ? Je me demande à qui elle parle. Pourtant, je sens une présence dans mon dos et me retourne vivement … pour apercevoir Giréléna ?_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous … Enfin … Vous … »

« Je me disais bien que tout cela n'était pas normal en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que me veux-tu ? Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi mais j'ai ressenti ta présence. »

« Et inversement. » _déclare la petite fille alors que je suis entre ces deux personnes. Giréléna … et son long corps … Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Elle a senti la présence ? Mais mais mais … Est-ce que ça veut dire que …_

« Vous êtes venue m'aider, mademoiselle Giréléna ?! »

« Du mademoiselle ? Ohlala … Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un fan humain, n'est-ce pas, Giréléna ? Mais tu sais que nous étions inquiètes ? » Tu n'as donné aucune nouvelle à ton sujet. Nous ne savions pas où tu te trouvais. »

« Je voyageais. Je découvre de nouveaux plats tous les jours. »

« Oh ? Et tu vas me dire que tu voyages avec cet humain, c'est bien ça ? »

_J'ai l'impression que la petite fille est attendrie par Giréléna. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je suis un peu nauséeux. J'ai l'impression que l'on se moque de moi sans même que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Ca ne me plait que moyennement, vraiment moyennement même._

« Il me sert de cuisinier, tout simplement et rien de plus. »

« Un apprenti-héros qui te sert de cuisinier ? Et en même temps qui prétend vouloir œuvrer pour la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? »

« C'est le cas. Si maintenant, tu n'as plus rien d'autre à dire, j'aimerai bien que tu partes. Cela sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

« J'ai l'impression que je suis de trop ici. Je vous laisse. »

_Je dis cela tout en espérant pouvoir m'en aller sans encombre mais visiblement, Giréléna n'est pas d'accord avec cela. Je me retrouve ligoté par sa queue, me faisant ramener contre mon gré auprès d'elle. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé dire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? La jeune fille-pokémon pousse un petit rire amusé, fixant Giréléna avec tendresse. Cela l'amuse ? Pas moi ! Pas du tout même ! J'en ai pas envie !_

« Eh bien, chère reine ? Je ne pensais quand même pas que vous iriez vous promener et voyager avec un humain, non ? »

« Chère …reine ? »

_De qui est-ce qu'elle est en train de parler là ? De qui donc ? Je tourne mon visage vers Giréléna. Quand même pas non ? Ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant, je l'entends soupirer alors qu'elle s'adresse à la jeune fille._

« Tu te sentais réellement obligée de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh ? Il ne fallait pas ? Tu voyageais incognito ? Pourtant, j'ai cru entendre que cet enfant voulait combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons pour créer un monde de paix. C'est assez étonnant d'ailleurs. Combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons et voyager avec elle. »

« Giréléna ! Vous êtes … Vous êtes … »

« Je suis, je suis … Arrêtes de bégayer un peu et sois un homme, ça me changera pour une fois. J'ai l'impression d'être à côté d'un assisté mental. »

_Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? Comment ça se fait ? Et puis, j'ai souvent parlé … Enfin, j'ai aussi souvent fait des menaces et … Elle était là ? Elle était à côté de moi depuis le début ? Déconfit, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps va fondre et disparaître. Je veux disparaître maintenant._

« Quand même, ne soit pas trop violente avec lui, d'accord ? »

« Tais-toi … Mana. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu penses en ce moment même. »

« Ce que je pense ? Peut-être que de ton côté, c'est le cas mais du sien… »

« Tu dis quelque chose, Mana et il est mort. »

_HEIN ?! QUOI ?! Et mon avis là-dedans ! Je tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais la queue de Giréléna s'enroule autour de ma bouche. NON NON ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS DU TOUT !_

« On dirait qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec toi, visiblement. »

« Ce qu'il en pense m'importe vraiment peu. Je me fiche de son avis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Ca n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« En tant que Générale des Âmes Liées, on m'a signalé un petit problème dans ce lieu. C'est pourquoi je suis venue voir cela de mes propres yeux. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas si grave que cela, loin de là même. »

« … … … Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Tsss … Je pense que c'est bon. Tu peux partir maintenant. Et vraiment, tu étais obligée de le dire à voix haute ? » _rétorque Giréléna alors que je reste de marbre. Je ne peux plus rien dire._

_Une seconde générale … encore là ? Je suis tombée sur une seconde générale ? Cette petite fille est une générale ? Je me sens mal … Vraiment très mal en fait. Je ferme les yeux, essayant de ne plus penser à rien du tout. Il vaut mieux que j'abandonne toute réflexion pour le moment. C'est mieux._

« Hmm ? Il s'est endormi ou je rêve ? Giréléna, tu n'essayerais quand même pas de l'épuiser, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je dis cela mais il est vrai qu'en tant que reine, tu es « spéciale », n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire cela à la légère. »

« Je ne l'épuise pas ! Je ne fais rien de cela ! Est-ce bien compris ?! »

« Oh, pourtant, je te sens un peu tendue et sur les nerfs. J'ai l'impression que tes hormones commencent à faire leurs effets. »

« LA FERME, MANA ! »

_La jeune fille éclate de rire, ignorant complètement les cris de Giréléna. L'adolescent aux cheveux roses a toujours les yeux fermés, semblant dans un autre monde. Il est complètement absent de tout ce qui se rapporte autour de lui. La femme-pokémon au long corps de serpent reste parfaitement immobile bien qu'elle tremble légèrement._

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant, c'est cela ? »

« C'est cela oui … Et j'aimerai ne plus te revoir devant moi. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, Giréléna. Après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis tout ce temps, tu pourrais te montrer quand même plus agréable. »

« Je ne le serai pas … »

« Oh … Soit … Mais la prochaine fois, il se peut que j'ai quelques informations gênantes à donner à cet adolescent nommé Nev. D'ailleurs, il est intéressant, très intéressant. Si je ne me suis pas trompée à son sujet, il a réussi à utiliser cette arme maudite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce … n'est pas important. C'est plutôt ce qui s'est passé ensuite. »

_Il ne semble pas avoir de séquelles alors qu'il avait utilisé une arme regorgeant d'énergies électrique. Normalement, il aurait dû avoir les mains qui tremblent, peut-être une paralysie temporaire après l'attaque mais ce ne fut pas le cas, loin de là._

« Enfin bon … Fais quand même attention, n'est-ce pas ? En tant que reine ou en tant que femme-pokémon, sache que ce que tu as décidé d'entreprendre est dangereux et risqué. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu es accompagnée d'un héros ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de cela. Maintenant, pars. » _déclare calmement Giréléna bien que dans le fond, elle était loin d'être tranquille. Bien loin même. Elle fixe avec ardeur la fille aux cheveux et à la peau bleue. _« En tant que Manaphy, tu as des travaux dans d'autres lieux aqueux. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester ici. Alors disparais de ma vue, merci bien. Je ne veux pas que cela dure plus longtemps. »

_La fille-Manaphy fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la mer. Elle sauta dans l'eau, disparaissant quelques secondes après pour ne plus se présenter. Giréléna regarda le corps de l'adolescent entouré de sa queue._

« Bon, il va être l'heure de te réveiller. »

_Sans crier gare, elle le baffe avec violence, voyant qu'il ne se réveille pas la première fois. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hmm … Il ne fait peut-être pas semblant mais elle ne va pas le traîner sur tout le chemin. Elle sort de la grotte, regardant l'eau avant de le projeter dans celle-ci. Elle l'entend pousser un cri :_

« AAAAAARGL ! Je me noie ! Je me noie ! »

« Non, tu ne risques pas de te noyer avec dix centimètres d'eau… Sauf si tu fais exprès d'y plonger ta tête sans chercher à la retirer. Mais tu serais encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, Nev. » _déclare une voix que je reconnais bien._

_Je tente de retrouver mes esprits correctement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis hors de la grotte ? Mais mais mais … AVANT ! Y A BIEN PLUS IMPORTANT ! Comme elle m'a jeté dans l'eau, je suis à bonne distance mais ça ne change rien._

« Giréléna … Ce qu'à dit … cette fille nommée Mana. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? »

« Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

_Ce que je compte faire ? Ce que je compte faire ? Mais c'est évident ! C'est évident ce que je vais faire ! Je n'ai pas d'autres choix de toute façon ! Je prends le pendentif qu'elle m'a donné, faisant apparaître le maul dans mes mains._

« Vous êtes la reine des femmes-pokémons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bel et bien le cas. Mais dans ton état, est-ce que tu penses réellement à vouloir m'affronter ? Tu tiens à peine debout, tu viens de sortir de trois combats des plus épuisants, tu ne pourras rien faire. »

« Ah … Ah … NON ! NON ET NON ! »

« Tu veux vraiment m'affronter ? Tu en es sûr et certain ? »

_J'en … J'en … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas logique ! Elle ne veut pas que je me batte contre elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas attaqué auparavant ? POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?!_

« Je veux des réponses ! Je les veux, Giréléna ! Vous faites quoi là ?! »

« Je me distraies en voyant la peur qui t'envahit à chaque instant. Tu trembles de tout ton corps. C'est comme si tu venais de découvrir que ton ennemi mortel était là depuis le début, épiant chacun de tes faits et gestes. Tu es effrayé, n'est-ce pas ? Cela se comprend. » _me dit-elle avec lenteur. Elle me sourit … mais … mais je n'ai pas peur ! NON !_


	21. Chapitre 19 : Un rêve brié

**Chapitre 19 : Un rêve brisé**

« Surpris ? On dirait bien … Mais alors … Tu veux te battre contre moi ? »

_Je dois me battre contre elle. Si j'en termine avec elle maintenant, tout sera terminé. Je pourrai alors commencer la paix avec les femmes-pokémons et les humains. Je pourrai tout préparer ! Je suis prêt ! Je suis prêt ! Je suis … _

« Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Je ne répliquerai pas au premier coup. Je te laisse une unique chance de me toucher. Mets-tout ce que tu peux dedans … et ne regrette rien. »

« Et si je regrette déjà ? »

_Je lui poser tout simplement cette question alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil. Elle me regarde étrangement, croisant les bras au niveau de sa poitrine. C'est devenu une habitude chez elle, j'ai remarqué cela. Mais je ne regarderai pas ses seins. Je regarde juste ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux bleus alors que j'attends une réponse mais elle me pose une autre question maintenant :_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu regretterais ? »

« … … … Vous allez me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ait bien dit que je comptais me battre contre vous et vous tuer … pour la paix dans ce monde. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre. Il semblerait que j'ai bien compris que tu me menaçais. »

« Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vous faites comme si ça ne vous concernait pas ?! »

« Car je ne me sens pas en danger par tes paroles. »

_Elle me ridiculise. Elle me ridiculise ! Voilà tout ! C'est la seule chose qui l'importe visiblement ! Elle en a rien à faire de mes menaces ! Je ne suis qu'un gamin pour elle ! Un simple insecte ! Comme si elle pouvait être effrayée par mes propos ! Ce n'est rien pour elle ! NON ! Je ne lui fais même pas peur !_

« Vous vous moquez de moi … Vous n'êtes même pas inquiète ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! »

« Non, je ne suis pas inquiète et je ne le serai jamais par rapport à ta personne même si … »

_Même si quoi ? Elle me regarde mais ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle semble soucieuse. QUOI ENCORE ?! C'est quoi ? Elle n'en a pas fait assez ? C'est ça ? C'est bien ça ? Elle n'a aucun problème ? Je le sais bien ! Je le sais parfaitement !_

« Dites-le au lieu de cacher la vérité ! Je veux savoir ! »

« Et pourquoi devrai-je te dire la vérité ? Sois déjà content que je t'ai offert cette arme. »

« Une arme qui est faite pour vous tuer ! VOUS TUER ! VOUS LE SAVEZ PARFAITEMENT ! VOUS LE SAVEZ ! »

_J'hurle de toutes mes forces avec rage. J'ai quelques larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de colère. Elle se moque de moi depuis le début. Je dois paraître pour le dernier des imbéciles à cause d'elle ! Voilà tout ! C'est juste ça à ses yeux !_

« Et ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'on brandit une épée de gauche à droite que l'on devient un bretteur. Il en est de même pour toi. Tu peux faire valser ce maul dans tous les sens, ça ne fait pas de toi un héros capable de me battre. »

_ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez ! Elle se moque de moi ! Elle en a strictement rien à faire de mes sentiments à ce sujet ! Elle en a rien à faire ! Rien du tout ! Je veux juste … Je veux …_

« DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VIE ! Retournez dans votre château ! J'irai alors vous chasser et vous tuer là-bas ! Vous le verrez ! »

« Depuis quand un insecte pense t-il pouvoir me donner des ordres ? »

« CE N'EST PAS UN ORDRE ! Je vous le recommande ! »

_Je tremble de tout mon être alors qu'elle s'approche finalement de moi. Son corps se penche en avant, ses yeux bleus me fixant longuement. Je tremble de tout mon être. Il suffirait que je lui donne un violent coup de maul pour que tout soit réglé. UN SEUL COUP DE MAUL !_

« Tu ne le feras pas … Et tu le sais parfaitement. Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu m'es reconnaissant. Tu ne m'en veux pas. TU ne me détestes pas … Tu ne me haïs pas. »

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! La déesse Harsia m'a … »

« La déesse Harsia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour toi actuellement ? Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, tu connais la vérité ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! »

_NON ET NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! La déesse Harsia compte sur moi pour que je tue Giréléna ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu sa bénédiction mais … mais … mais … NON ET NON ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir ! Je …_

« Cette arme que je t'ai donnée. Tu le sais parfaitement à quel point elle est inestimable. Tu as pu constater à quel point elle est précieuse. »

« JE M'EN FICHE ! Je m'en contrefous ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous dites ! Je vous tuerai ! »

« Et comment ? Tu vas demander la puissance à ta fameuse déesse, Nev ? »

« Je l'obtiendrai ! Je deviendrai assez puissant et je vous combattrai ! »

« Sauf si je décide de te briser dans l'œuf. Quoi de plus normal que de tuer un apprenti-héros avant qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux pour moi ? N'as-tu pas pensé à cette éventualité, Nev ? Je pourrai tout simplement te détruire … maintenant. » _murmure-t-elle alors que sa queue vient m'enserrer de toutes ses forces, me faisant crier de douleur. Pourtant, je lui tiens tête. Je lui tiens tête ! Je la regarde fièrement !_

« Vous pourrez toujours essayer … »

« Et je peux facilement réussir. Saisis-tu la nuance ? Humpf ! Si tu es capable de te plaindre et de vouloir jouer les fiers, nous rentrons au port. Il faut fêter ta victoire. »

_Ma victoire ? Ma victoire ? Mais non ! Je … Je … Je m'écroule à genoux alors qu'elle commence à partir. J'ai besoin de savoir ! J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez envoyé cet éclair sur le maul ?! C'était vous ! »

« Pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? Pour juger de quelque chose. Il semblerait que mes soupçons sont en partie fondés. Mais je ne préfère présager de rien »

« De … De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Quels soupçons ?! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour l'heure. Tu te relèves ? Je ne t'aiderai pas cette fois. »

« Je me lèverai mais je ne prendrai pas le même chemin que vous ! »

_Je tente de jouer mon rebelle mais j'ai l'air tout simplement pathétique. Je me relève finalement alors que je me mets à l'accompagner. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. J'ai encore perdu cette bataille. Je suis pathétique … Je ne mérite même pas d'exister. Giréléna se tourne vers moi, me regardant brièvement de haut en bas avant de recommencer sa route. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Pourquoi … cela ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Alors que je la vois reprendre une forme humaine, je retourne dans le port, regardant brièvement la crête de la femme-Serpang que je possède. Deux marins la voient, s'approchant de moi avant de dire :_

« Hey ! Comment c'est possible que ça soit toi … Enfin, c'est une crête de femme-Serpang ? Me dit pas que tu as réussi à la battre hein ? Et cette jolie poupée à tes côtés, elle fait quoi ? »

« Oh, t'arrête de poser des questions. On récupère la crête. Ce genre d'objets n'est pas fait pour toi. Les petits avortons comme toi n'ont pas besoin de célébrité. »

_Peut-être. Dans le fond, je m'en contrefiche. Je vois l'un des deux marins qui s'approchent de moi, tendant la main pour récupérer la crête que j'ai dans les miennes. Mais soudainement, Giréléna prend la main du marin au niveau du poignet, faisant un petit mouvement du côté. J'entends un léger craquement sonore alors que j'écarquille les yeux._

« On ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas voler le bien d'autrui ? S'il a réussi à battre cette femme-Serpang, il est normal qu'il soit récompensé pour cela. Ce ne sont pas deux avortons comme vous qui auraient réussi à l'égratigner. Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

_Elle a tourné son visage vers l'autre marin avant même que celui-ci ne se mette en position pour la frapper au visage. De son autre main, elle lui fait subir le même sort qu'à son compagnon, les deux implorant de les lâcher. Chose qu'elle fait après quelques secondes, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Rapidement, ils partent en s'enfuyant, la queue entre les jambes. Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier. Non … Je ne tomberai pas._

_Mais quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà félicité par plusieurs personnes pour ce que j'ai fait. Par l'acte … que j'ai fait. Et Giréléna fait un faible sourire. Elle a surement une idée en tête mais quoi ? Quoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas réellement._

_Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, très peu habillée, s'approche de moi en me souriant. C'est quoi ? Une prostituée ? C'est vrai que d'après sa tenue … Il n'est pas difficile de le remarquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Je l'entends me murmurer à l'oreille._

« Tu sembles encore un peu jeune mais si tu veux … pour toi, je peux faire une exception et te faire passer à l'âge adulte, gratuitement. »

_Je rougis violemment alors qu'elle coince bien mon bras entre ses … AH ! Je le retire aussitôt, me tournant vers elle avant de bredouiller d'une voix faible :_

« Je … Je … Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. Pardon, pardon. »

« Oh ? C'est vrai qu'un futur héros est très occupé, je veux bien le croire. »

« Ce n'est pas … enfin vraiment ça … Enfin, pardon ! »

_Je préfère m'en aller. Je vais trouver une auberge et prendre une chambre. C'est mieux, enfin je crois. J'accélère le mouvement, me dirigeant rapidement vers une auberge sauf que visiblement, les rumeurs vont vite, très vite même. Giréléna me prend la main, me disant :_

« Par ici … Cela me semble plutôt bien. »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Qu'est-ce qui est plutôt bien ? Je … HEY ! J'ai pas les moyens pour cette auberge ! C'est le grand luxe ! Enfin, c'est pas l'auberge de base ! Mais elle me force à rentrer à l'intérieur. Je suis … Je suis confus._

_Je regarde à peine les personnes autour de moi alors que j'entends juste Giréléna qui demande une chambre. Ça sera aux frais de l'auberge puisqu'ils veulent me féliciter … Être un héros emmène ce genre de privilèges, c'est ça ?_

« Et bien entendu, nous irons manger tous les deux. »

_Là aussi, c'est aux frais de l'auberge ? Je vois où elle veut en venir. Nous nous installons à une belle table mais je n'ai pas très faim. Je ne fais que regarder Giréléna qui mange, mange et mange. Je lui donne aussi ma part._

« Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas … mais vraiment pas. »

« Alors, ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ooooh. Pas si mal que ça le poisson. »

« Tant mieux si … vous vous plaisez au niveau du repas. »

« Mange un peu. Ne me force pas à t'y obliger. Je n'aime pas utiliser la violence devant autrui. » _déclare-t-elle alors que je mets une bouchée des restes de mon assiette. Je dois comprendre qu'elle aime juste utiliser la violence sur moi, c'est cela ?_

_Enfin bon … Je termine de manger pendant qu'elle me surveille. Elle me regarde manger … Elle veut vraiment que je mange ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prend en considération mon appétit ? D'habitude, elle n'a rien à faire de moi. Seul son ventre compte._

_Finalement, je signale que je monte dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin de me reposer, je suis fatigué, vraiment fatigué. Sauf qu'en rentrant dans la chambre, je remarque que c'est une pièce à deux lits. Qu'est-ce que … Giréléna ?_

« Hmmm… C'est plutôt pas mal comme endroit. »

_J'entends le cliquetis caractéristique d'une fermeture à clé et je me retourne. Elle est là ? Giréléna est là ? Mais sous sa forme de femme-pokémon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a pris sa forme là ? Si quelqu'un rentre … Ah ben non. Elle a fermé à clé donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là._

« Euh … Oui ? C'est pour quelle raison, Giréléna ? »

« J'ai encore faim, Nev. » _déclare-t-elle. Et alors ? Elle a juste à descendre et voilà tout. J'hausse les épaules en réponse à ses propos._

« Demandez à l'aubergiste de vous préparer un autre repas. »

« Non. J'ai signalé que j'avais encore faim. »

« Et je vous ai dit d'aller demander à l'aubergiste de … »

_Alors que je me prépare à me mettre dans mon lit, la queue de Giréléna vient entourer mon corps au niveau des hanches, me tirant jusqu'à elle. Elle me regarde d'une autre façon … Comme celle d'un carnivore qui vient d'attraper sa proie. Un sourire aux lèvres, je la vois qui se les lèche avant de reprendre :_

« Je parlais d'une autre faim, Nev. Une faim que seul toi peux satisfaire. »

« Hein ? Mais laquelle ? Je ne vais pas cuisiner main … »

« Ne fait donc pas l'innocent. Je ne parlais pas de celle de mon estomac … »

_Elle me parle d'une voix faussement douce alors que le bout de sa queue vient frotter mon pantalon. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle … NON NON !_

« La déesse Harsia ne veut pas de ça ! »

« La déesse Harsia peut aller se faire mettre. »

_C'est un rêve hein ? C'est un rêve hein ? Comme avant ! Comme avec la Tadmorv ! Comme avec Luciaria ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement hein ? Je … Je … Je … Je suis pris de soubresauts et de tremblements alors que Giréléna continue de me regarder. Non non ! C'est un mauvais rêve ! C'est un cauchemar ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas avec une femme-pokémon ! Je ne veux pas !_


	22. Ange ou Démone : Se sentir honteux

**Ange ou Démone : Se sentir honteux**

« Arrêtez … Arrêtez ! Giréléna ! »

« Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? Quand tu as faim, il faut la satisfaire. Voilà tout. »

_Elle continue de caresser mon pantalon avec sa queue. J'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur ! J'ai vraiment peur ! Surtout qu'elle commence à déboutonner mon pantalon ! NON NON !_

« Arrêtez ! Vous ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ! Depuis que l'on se connait ! »

« Hmmm ? Car je n'en ai pas foncièrement besoin à la base. »

_HEIN ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? Pourquoi alors ?! POURQUOI ?! Je tente de me débattre mais rien n'y fait ! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT CA ?! POURQUOI ?!_

« Si vous n'en avez pas besoin, ne le faites pas ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BESOIN DE … »

« Tu as très bien résisté, n'est-ce pas ? Face à cette Serpang. Je l'ai remarqué. Tu étais au bord de la jouissance. Tu étais sur le point de succomber. Si tel était le cas, tu aurais perdu … ce combat et tu pouvais alors te considérer comme mort. »

_Qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle arrête ! Qu'elle arrête ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire ! Je ne sais pas ! Mais mais … Ah ! Mon pantalon est en train d'être descendu. Je tremble, je tremble de tout mon corps alors qu'elle reprend d'une voix douce :_

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que Mana m'en parle maintenant, hein ? Et puis, entre nous, tu as quand même refusé la proposition d'une prostituée. Tu aurais pu goûter au plaisir, te vider tes petites bourses bien remplies non ? Mais tu as refusé … »

« Car je ne … »

« Car tu ne veux pas ? Ce n'est pas à cause de la déesse Harsia. Ne cherche pas d'excuses, loin de là. Tsss … Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas utiliser mon vagin pour toi. Tu as peur que je te tue, c'est bien cela ? Mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Tu es un excellent cuisinier. Je ne veux pas perdre ma nourriture … dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Mais je ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec une femme-pokémon ! Les paroles de la déesse Harsia sont … »

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais d'elle et de ses discours. Je fais ce que je désire. Et pour l'heure, ce que je désire, c'est visiblement la même chose que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

« Je te soulage, je me soulage et tu deviendras alors plus endurant sexuellement. Autant dire qu'il n'y a que des bons côtés derrière tout ça. Et puis … Je me demande quel goût ça a. »

« Quel goût ça a ? De … De quoi ? » _bredouille-je. Elle parle de quoi exactement là ? Elle n'en a jamais goûté … auparavant ? Elle me regarde et voit que je me pose des questions._

« Imbécile ! Ne crois pas être le premier à qui je fais ça ! »

_Comme si elle venait de lire dans mes pensées, elle réplique cela avant de me donner une violente baffe sur la joue, sa queue me serrant plus fortement. CA FAIT MAL ! Ca fait très mal ! Aie, aie, aie ! Je ne sens plus mon pantalon ! Il est à terre !_

« Et tu vois ? Tu attends cela … Tu peux tenter tout ce que tu veux mais ton corps dit la vérité. Tu es simplement un humain comme les autres. »

« Alors allez attaquer d'autres humains ! Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que je mérite une petite récompense ? Je t'ai quand même donné une arme pour que tu puisses combattre les femmes-pokémons non ? Oh et puis … Dans le fond, qu'est-ce que l'on en a à faire hein ? Si je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. »

_Et je sens qu'elle va me le … AAAAAAAAAH ! Le bout de sa queue vient d'enserrer mon sexe à travers ma culotte ! AAAAAH ! Elle commence quelques mouvements de haut en bas et … et … Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Ca semble plutôt prometteur non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Nev ? »

« Je … Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas ! Arrêtez ça, Giréléna. »

« Oh. Si tu te montres docile, très docile … Peut-être que tu auras la possibilité de me tutoyer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? N'est-ce pas une belle récompense ? Tutoyer la reine des femmes-pokémons, beaucoup se damneraient pour ça. »

« J'en ai rien à faire ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Il est vrai qu'en un sens, je fus assez étonnée que tu me vouvoies … et puis, j'ai remarqué que tu vouvoyais toutes les femmes-pokémons. Cela est assez dérangeant et irritant. Je suis la reine des femmes-pokémons, je devrai être la seule que tu vouvoies. Mais puisque tu es ainsi, je vais être la seule que tu tutoies, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Tout ce que vous voulez ! Tant que vous arrêtez ça ! Je vous en supplie ! »

« Tout ce que je veux ? Oh. C'est bien gentil de ta part. Ce que je veux, c'est cette queue qui se trouve justement dans ta culotte. Je la sens bien dure … »

_Non … Non ! Maintenant, elle a commencé à rentrer sa queue dans ma culotte, me caressant le sexe sous le tissu. J'ai honte … J'ai honte car j'ai une érection, une forte érection ! Encore plus grande et volumineuse qu'avec cette Serpang. J'ai honte … car je suis excité par les gestes de Giréléna. Je ne veux pas de son tutoiement, je n'en veux pas !_

« Hmmm … Je pense qu'après cela … Miam. »

_Assez ! Assez Assez ! Je tente de me débattre et j'arrive presque à m'extraire de son cocon formé par sa queue ! Aller ! J'y suis presque ! Je peux y arriver ! Je peux m'enfuir ! Je peux ! AAAAAAAAH ! J'y suis ! J'ai réussi ! Elle n'avait pas assez serré au niveau de mes bras !_

« Merci et adieu ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir, Giréléna ! »

« Tu penses aller où avec une érection comme cela ? Si tu sors et que tu t'enfuis, tout le monde pensera que tu n'es qu'un couard qui n'est pas capable d'assumer au lit. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé faire ? Je suis sensé être attristé par ça ? »

« Il ne faut pas oublier aussi le fait que tu perdras de ton prestige en tant qu'héros car tu n'es pas capable de satisfaire la sublime femme qui t'accompagnait. »

« Et alors ? La sublime femme ? Ca dépend du point de vue, ça ! »

« ASSEZ ! TU NE T'ENFUIRAS PAS ! « _m'hurle-t-elle soudainement. Mais je suis déjà au niveau de la porte, prêt à faire tourner la clé pour partir de là._

« Au revoir et adieu ! Je ne veux vraiment plus vous revoir ! »

« Le seul … humain pour lequel j'avais un peu d'intérêt … préfère s'enfuir … que de rester avec moi. Je dois être maudite … »

_Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Je m'arrête avant de tourner la clé. C'était presque une plainte. Enfin, j'ai vraiment ressenti de la tristesse dans la voix de Giréléna. Le seul humain avec de l'intérêt ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que j'ai été un peu trop expéditif cette fois ? Trop méchant ? Je … Enfin bon … Si je parle avec elle, c'est peut-être possible._

« Euh … Mademoiselle Giréléna, vous savez quand même. Si vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela hein ? »

_Je me retourne pour me tenir en face de Giréléna. Avec lenteur, je m'approche d'elle. Elle semble vraiment dépitée et attristée. C'est bien la première fois … Enfin bon … Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser quand même ? Mais de quoi ?_

« Euh … Mademoiselle Giréléna, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez besoin … de cela ? Vous semblez préférer manger normalement. »

« Je suis une femme-pokémon. J'ai des besoins naturels, comme toutes les femmes-pokémons. Mais ces besoins sont très précis, voilà tout. Rien de plus. »

« Très précis ? Vous auriez pu attraper n'importe quel homme et lui faire cela, non ? »

« Un être lambda ne risque pas de me satisfaire. Loin de là. Et de toute façon, je … »

« Je … ? » _dis-je, me demandant où elle veut en venir. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère a changée subitement. Comme si … Elle se montrait plus vulnérable._

« Je crois que tu es tombé dans mon piège, Nev. »

« HEIN ?! QUEL … AAAAAAAAH ! »

_Sans crier gare, sa queue vient m'entourer complètement. Cette fois-ci, même mes bras sont paralysés. C'était un piège ! C'était un piège grossier de sa part ! C'était un piège ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me faire avoir ?! COMMENT ?_

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps. HOP ! On s'en débarrasse ! »

_On s'en débarrasse ? AH ! Elle vient de virer ma culotte, laissant mon pénis à l'air. NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Surtout qu'il est toujours aussi excité ! Je ne veux pas !_

« Vraiment … Tu as quel âge ? Seize ans, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt … jeune. Mais en même temps, cela veut dire que tu peux encore grandir … de tous les côtés. »

_Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Qu'elle arrête ! Qu'elle … arrête ! Mais elle me couche sur le lit, me retirant maintenant le dernier morceau de tissu pour me mettre complètement nu. Elle semble … s'amuser tellement avec moi. J'ai honte … tellement honte. AH ! C'est quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_

« Ma queue ne sera pas assez longue si je t'entoure complètement … alors sois un gentil garçon, d'accord ? »

_Un gentil garçon ? Elle se moque de moi ? Mais … mais … Elle appuie sa poitrine cachée par son bustier contre mon torse nu. Aussitôt, mon érection s'agrandit, Giréléna poussant un petit rire amusé. Un mouvement de haut en bas se fait à nouveau mais déjà, je ne sens plus mon corps me répondre, des jets blancs sortant de mon gland, tombant sur mon ventre mais aussi sur la queue de la femme-pokémon._

« Déjà ? Vraiment ? M'enfin … Avec tout ce que tu as dû tenir, il est normal que tu abandonnes rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? Quel goût cela a ? »

_Elle ne le sait pas ? Je sais qu'elle se moque de moi ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Aaaaah ! Elle est en train de glisser sa tête le long de mon torse et je sens sa langue ! Elle a une longue langue de serpent ! Je n'ose pas regarder, je n'ose pas mais je sens qu'elle récupère … mon sperme. Finalement, j'ouvre les yeux à moitié mais elle semble n'attendre que ça. Ses yeux saphir sont posés sur mon visage alors qu'elle me sourit :_

« Ce n'est que la première fois. On va te rendre bien plus endurant, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu puisses alors tenir face à des adversaires bien plus forts. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que tu abandonnes dès les premiers problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pre… Première fois ? Mais je ne peux pas plus ! »

« Allonrs, tu es un adolescent plein de vigueur. Tu veux que je te montre que tu en es capable ? Regarde-moi ça, tu es déjà tendu. »

« Mais comment … Mais comment … »

_Comment est-ce possible ? Je viens à peine de … Non ! Je … Je ne veux pas. La Déesse Harsia va me haïr. Elle va me détester pour tout cela. Elle va me rejeter. Mais j'ai encore une érection, aussi violente que la première. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je ne peux même plus m'échapper, je ne sens plus mon corps._

« Je vous hais … mademoiselle Giréléna. Je vous hais … tant. » _dis-je en sanglotant, la femme-pokémon à la peau grise collant sa poitrine contre mon épaule, son visage près du mien à nouveau. Elle me murmure :_

« Ca ne fait rien. Tu peux me haïr tant que tu le veux, Nev. Mais maintenant, si on continuait, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Et rappelles-toi que tu peux me tutoyer dorénavant, hein ? Nous ne sommes plus des inconnus, nous nous connaissons bien. »

« Je ne connais pas ! Je ne vous connais pas ! Je ne connais pas de monstres comme vous ! Je … Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Arrêtez ! »

« J'ai appris que cet endroit était une zone érogène chez les hommes. Je me demandais si c'était vrai. Je pense que toi et moi, nous allons vérifier. »

_NON NON ! Qu'elle évite ! Qu'elle arrête ça ! Qu'elle arrête ! J'en peux plus ! Elle est en train de ramener le bout de sa queue pour la rentrer dans mon anus ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je …AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je sens quelque chose en moi !_

« La prostate, n'est-ce pas ? Il paraitrait que cela plaît aux hommes. Tu n'as pas l'air si différent des autres à ce niveau. Ou alors, tu as peut-être quelques plaisirs secrets hein ? Nev, dis-moi tout. Est-ce que … Oh ! »

_Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir. Cette queue dans mon anus, c'en est trop. Je pousse un râle de désespoir et de plaisir alors que je jouis une seconde fois. Elle s'amuse avec moi. Elle n'en a rien à faire de mes pensées, de mes sentiments. Je commence à pleurer, mes larmes recouvrant mon visage alors que je ferme les yeux._

_Je ne cherche même plus à l'écouter, je ne cherche même plus à l'entendre. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Je veux juste que ça se termine. Mais elle me fait jouir une troisième fois avant que je ne ressens plus rien. Elle m'a libéré ? J'ouvre faiblement mes yeux pour la voir en train d'avaler les coulées de sperme._

« Je vous tuerai … Je te tuerai … Giréléna. »

« Tu pourras me tuer autant que tu le veux, Nev. Autant que tu le désires même. Mais pour ça, il va falloir devenir bien plus fort. Plus fort que la reine des femmes-pokémons. Et tu peux continuer à me tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes plus des inconnus maintenant. »

« Je te hais. Tu es abomination, je t'exècre …Je t'abhorre, je … »

« Tu as un langage plutôt développé. Ah … Aller, tu peux dormir maintenant. Normalement, tu n'as plus aucune trace de sperme sur le corps. Bonne nuit. »

« Va te faire voir, Giréléna ! » _hurle-je avant de m'enfouir sous les couvertures de mon lit, me mettant en position de fœtus._

_J'ai été violé … J'ai été violé par une femme-pokémon, par la pire d'entre elles. Par la reine des femmes-pokémons. Je … Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant ? Je suis censé devenir quoi ? Je n'ai plus rien, j'ai tout perdu. J'ai tout perdu._


	23. Epilogue : La motivation d'un esclave

**Epilogue : La motivation d'un esclave**

_J'ouvre mes yeux. Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar ? J'aimerai tellement que ça soit un cauchemar. Un peu comme ceux avec cette Tadmorv ou cette Lucario générale. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas du tout même. Je suis sans aucun vêtement, dans mon lit dans l'auberge. Je suis sans rien du tout. Je renifle bruyamment, essayant de me remettre d'aplomb mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'y arrive pas … _

« C'était vrai … Tout était vrai … Du début jusqu'à la fin. »

_Je me relève du lit, je remarque que Giréléna a pris sa forme humaine pour dormir dans l'autre lit. Ah … Ah … Ah … Elle est sans défense. Elle l'est. Je peux la tuer maintenant. Je le peux réellement. Je quitte le lit, complètement nu alors que je prends mon pendentif, le faisant devenir l'imposant maul qui m'a permis de battre toutes ces femmes-pokémons._

« Je vais la tuer. Ça sera mieux … Ça sera mieux … Vraiment mieux … »

_Je soulève le maul. J'ai juste à concentrer toutes mes forces dessus et ensuite, ça sera terminé. Je dois l'abattre sur elle et ça sera fini de son côté. Vraiment … Je …_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu as l'air bien vivace le matin. »

_Une main se pose sur mon sexe, le serrant sans douceur et me forçant à relâche le maul que j'avais. Celui-ci redevient rapidement le pendentif alors que je commence à sangloter. Un seul mouvement et voilà déjà que sa main est tachée de blanc. Elle est réveillée !_

_Je m'écroule au sol avant de reculer aussitôt. Elle est réveillée ! Et elle se lèche déjà les doigts ! Ah ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Hmmm … Je pense que je vais peut-être penser à avoir toutes mes matinées de la sorte. De quoi me mettre de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. »

« NON ! Tu ne feras rien ! Rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN ! »

« Et tu comptes m'en … Oh. »

_Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Elle ne m'a pas fait encore assez souffert ? Elle a trouvé autre chose ? C'est ça ? J'en ai assez ! Je veux que tout se termine à jamais ! Je veux que tout s'arrête ! J'en ai assez !_

« Tu m'as tutoyé, Nev. C'est bien. Prends-en l'habitude maintenant. »

« Je te tuerai, Giréléna ! Je te tuerai ! »

« Bien entendu. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu deviennes bien plus fort … et je suis la seule qui peut t'aider à y parvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Rhabille-toi, nous allons prendre le petit-déjeuner d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. Oh … Bien entendu, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu n'oserais pas de toute façon … n'est-ce pas ? » _me dit-elle en me lançant un regard accusateur. Elle sait parfaitement que je suis pieds et mains liés à cause d'elle !_

_Je ne lui répond pas, renfilant mes vêtements alors que je me passe aussitôt les mains sur les bras. J'ai mal … Je me sens mal, tellement sale … J'ai l'impression d'être impur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important._

« Ta virginité anale, Nev. Toutes mes félicitations. Ne t'en fait pas, la première fois, cela fait toujours mal. » _déclare Giréléna._

« Co… Tu … Tu peux lire dans les pensées ? »

« Non mais quand je te vois poser une main sur tes fesses, je sais parfaitement ce à quoi tu penses. Ne t'en fait donc pas, ce n'était pas si mal hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« NON ! CE N'ETAIT PAS BON ! PAS BON DU TOUT ! »

« Oh … Ne fait donc pas ta mijaurée. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras encore plus les prochaines fois. Là, tu étais encore lié avec ton fiche précepte d'Harsia. Mais maintenant que tu as eu un rapport sexuel avec une femme-pokémon, c'est fichu non ? »

« NON ! Je n'ai pas eu de rapports sexuels. Je crois encore en la déesse Harsia ! Même si je n'ai pas sa bénédiction, je continuerai de me battre pour elle ! Et non ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois ! La prochaine fois, je répliquerai et combattrais jusqu'à la mort ! »

« Jusqu'à la mort. Soit. Je t'épuiserai sexuellement jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton dernier soupir … Au moins, tu auras été heureux juste avant de décéder. »

_Elle n'a aucune crainte. Elle n'a pas peur de ce qu'elle dit. De ce que je dis. Elle ne me craint pas. Elle ne m'a jamais craint. Elle n'a jamais été effrayée. Je commence à sangloter de rage alors qu'elle passe une main sur ma joue, gardant sa forme humaine._

« Peut-être, un jour, tu auras alors la puissance nécessaire pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à me toucher. Mais pour l'heure, n'y compte même pas. »

« Je te tuerai … C'est tout ce que je te promets. »

« Comme hier fut un repas succulent, si tu évites de m'agresser verbalement durant les prochaines heures, je te dirai alors peut-être comment réussir à obtenir une puissance telle que même les femmes-pokémons seront obligées de se plier face à toi. »

« Je m'en contrefiche. Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de voyager avec moi. C'est tout ce que je veux … C'est tout ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible, Nev. Loin de là même. J'ai mon propre projet et j'ai besoin d'un cuisinier … Que cela soit pour mon ventre principal … ou alors pour celui que tu as pu « voir » hier. Héhéhé. »

_Elle pousse un petit rire amusé alors que je retire sa main de ma joue. Qu'elle ne me touche pas ! Qu'elle ne me touche plus ! Si je me laisse démoraliser par ses paroles, je serai à sa merci ! La prochaine fois, je la repousserai ! Je la combattrai et lui montrerai que je peux réussir à la battre ! Je la tuerai ! Voilà tout !_

_Finalement, je n'ai pas d'appétit pour le petit-déjeuner mais c'est normal. Pourtant, je vois Giréléna qui vient se mettre assise à côté de moi et me force quand même. Aux yeux des autres, nous devons paraître … Non. Jamais._

« Continue de manger pour avoir des forces, d'accord ? »

« Je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas faim, Giréléna. »

« Force-toi un peu. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser autre chose pour ça. »

_Qu'elle arrête son petit jeu. C'est ridicule, vraiment ridicule. J'en ai assez fait, j'en ai assez entendu. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je veux qu'elle me laisse seul. C'est tout ce que je demande._

« Bon et bien … Au moins, tu as quelque chose dans l'estomac. Nous pouvons y aller. »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes déjà sortis du port. Nous n'allons pas prendre de bateau, normalement, c'est parfaitement inutile selon les dires de Giréléna. Mais entre ce qu'elle dit et ce que je pense de tout ça, c'est bien différent. Oui, totalement différent. Je ne vois plus d'elle. Mais la voilà … Elle est sous sa forme de femme-pokémon._

« Hmmm … Sois sage encore jusqu'au repas de ce soir et je pense que je pourrai t'entraîner et te dire alors ce qu'il faut faire pour réussir à me tuer. »

« C'est ce que tu veux hein ? Que j'arrive à te tuer mais surtout que je t'écoute. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je m'entraînerai seul ! »

« J'aimerai dire que je suis pressée de voir cela mais ça serait de mauvais goût. »

_Je m'en contrefiche de ce qu'elle pense ! Je m'en fiche complètement ! Complètement ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle dit ! Je ne veux pas de son aide ! Je ne veux rien de sa part ! Rien du tout ! Rien de rien ! La journée passe tranquillement puisque je ne lui adresse pas la parole et inversement. Ca ne la dérange pas de pas me parler … TANT MIEUX !_

_J'en ai assez … J'en ai vraiment assez. La journée est terminée et il faut que je prépare à manger. Je commence à mitonner un petit repas alors qu'elle m'observe faire. Elle est si proche de moi. Je pourrai lui envoyer la casserole au visage._

« Hmmm … Ca sent plutôt bon, j'ai l'impression. Tu prépares quoi ? »

_Je ne lui réponds pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai lui répondre ? Je la hais. Je ne parle pas avec l'ennemie ! Je ne parle pas avec celle que je hais ! Voilà tout ! Je ne vais même pas lui préparer un repas comme ça , je …_

_Non. Ca ne sert à rien. Si je ne fais pas de repas, elle pourra facilement m'y forcer. Il vaut mieux que je prépare à manger quand même. Et puis bon, c'est quoi ce qu'elle sait de si spécial ? Comment est-ce que je peux devenir plus fort ?_

« Voilà … Ca sera prêt dans cinq à dix minutes. »

« N'oublie pas d'en faire beaucoup hein ? J'ai faim. »

_Je le sais parfaitement mais je ne lui réponds pas une nouvelle fois. Je commence à la servir sans même la regarder. Je la hais … Je la hais … Je la hais … Je suis comme esclave de ses faits et gestes. Je ne peux pas la combattre. Je n'y arriverai pas._

« Bon appétit, Nev. Cela semblait avoir une bonne odeur. Je pense que le repas sera à la hauteur. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te le dirai. »

_Je me fiche de son avis … même si je suis un peu anxieux. Elle est quand même douée au niveau culinaire. Du moins, pour goûter la nourriture. Si ça ne lui plait pas, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas doué. Je n'accepterai pas cela ! Enfin … Je … Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!_

« Au final, c'était excellent. Tu as rajouté un peu d'herbes non ? Et aussi quelques champignons, j'ai cru remarqué. Mais ils étaient frais donc cela doit être de la cueillette de cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas. Ils étaient plutôt mangeables et pas trop salis par … » commence-je à dire avant de m'arrêter de parler. Je ne dois pas lui parler.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour faire la tête. Je l'ai remarqué avec la femme-Magicarpe. Tu es bien trop gentil pour ça alors arrête de bouder et parle-moi. »

« Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas envie. Tu ne le mérites pas. »

« Alors, ça, ce n'est pas important. Ce que je mérite ne te concerne pas. Néanmoins, ce que tu mérites est différent. Tu as été un adolescent tranquille et sage durant toute la journée. Tu peux obtenir une récompense : Soit, nous pouvons recommencer à nous amuser mais d'une façon un peu différente à hier, soit, je te parle des esprits élémentaires. »

« Esprits élémentaires ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ah. J'aurai dû m'en douter que la première proposition ne t'intéresserait pas. »

« Jamais ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement, oui … oui. Oh … Les esprits élémentaires ne sont pas faits pour être invoqués par les humains. Mais cela permet de donner des pouvoirs liés aux éléments aux personnes qui sont acceptés par les esprits élémentaires. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles ? S'ils ne sont pas accessibles aux humains ? »

« Tu recherches la puissance, n'est-ce pas ? La force nécessaire pour me tuer, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Si tu penses que c'est juste avec un peu d'entraînement que tu arriveras à me battre, tu te trompes lourdement, Nev. »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis cela ? Tu as surement une bonne raison ! »

« Car cela me distraie et m'amuse. »

« En tant que reine des femmes-pokémons, tu as sûrement beaucoup mieux à faire ! Et puis, ces générales, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont là ? »

« Beaucoup mieux à faire ? C'est ce que tu voudrais croire mais la vérité est toute autre. »

« Ah bon ? Et c'est censé être quoi la vérité alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Est-ce qu'il y a des restes, Nev ? »

« Des restes ? Du repas ? Peut-être, je crois mais … »

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis en train de parler avec la femme-pokémon qui m'a fait ces sévices ! Qui m'a fait tout ça ! Je ne suis pas censé faire ça ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la haïr ?!_

« Encore en train de ruminer tes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu veux en savoir plus à mon sujet ? Je pourrai facilement te répondre, non ? »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferais ? Je te hais ! »

« Oh … Peut-être car il veut apprendre à connaître son ennemi pour mieux réussir à le tuer, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être qu'un jour, dans une bibliothèque, tu trouveras le point faible de ma race ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cela ne te serait pas utile ? »

« … … … Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi de la sorte ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi. Mais bref, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis une femme-Giratina. A partir de là, tu pourras peut-être trouver une arme mortelle pour moi. »

_Une arme mortelle pour elle. J'ai juste l'impression qu'elle veut mourir de mes mains. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle désire dans le fond ? Je murmure :_

« Si je trouve ces esprits élémentaires et qu'ils m'acceptent … Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'ai une chance de pouvoir te tuer. »

« Si tu arrives à te faire accepter par toutes, il y a de fortes chances que tu puisses me terrasser … mais après avoir réussi à t'entraîner en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Or, si tu refuses mon entraînement, tout cela risque d'être vraiment inutile. »

« … … … Et comme par hasard, tu acceptes de m'entraîner ? »

« Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je ne lui réponds pas alors que je sors déjà mon maul. Si elle veut m'entraîner pour que je la tue, je ne me priverai pas de cela. Je ne la laisserai plus me toucher, je ne la laisserai plus me salir. Que ça soit elle ou n'importe quelle autre femme-pokémon ! Je les combattrai si elles ne sont pas prêtes à œuvrer pour la paix entre elles et les humains !_


End file.
